Cartoon World Cruise
by M-H1996
Summary: It's the third season of the Cartoon Total drama series, and this time the cast is going on a joy ride around the world on a cruise liner. Who will win the 2,000,000 this season! Don't forget about two new faces competing this time around
1. Just Cruisin

Just Cruisin

Michael- Last season really sucked. Rigby took Mordecai's spot in the competition, Katz was eliminated too early, and Rigby tried to be the evil one by replacing Katz, which really sucked. What's in it this season? This season we will have the same cast as the last two seasons, but this time we're going AROUND THE WORLD! Yup, you heard me. We're going to be on a cruise ship.

Camera zooms out. Michael is in front of a cruise liner. The ship is blocking the whole view of the ocean.

Michael- Now this season is going to be awesome! We're bringing back 16 of the 24 and two different contestants will compete this time. One oc from Shiza Hako and another one from Regularshowguy. They will be in this competition to survive the Cartoon Network characters.

A bus stops at the docks. Rigby comes running out.

Rigby- Get ready for a new winner!

Rigby threw his hands in the air. Edward came out of the bus right after Rigby.

Edward- Winner? You? I make a better winner than you!

Rigby- Yeah right! I made it to the merge! You didn't!

Edward- That was first season, Rigby. This time, and I'm serious, I will go to the merge.

Michael- Edward, Rigby, great to see you two for this season.

Edward- It's going to be great! Knowing that I'm competing.

Rigby- Somebody thinks too much of them self.

Edward- Oh, shut up!

Mac and Jake soon walk off the bus.

Mac- I feel happy to finally play in another season!

Jake- Same here, bro.

Edward- Better not get out too early.

Edward and Rigby laughed.

Jake- Man, can you guys just relax. The season didn't even start and you guys are starting stuff already.

Michael- We have returnees from the first season Mac and Jake! How does it feel to be on Cartoon World Cruise?

Mac- It feels great! I can't wait to compete.

Jake- I can't wait to compete, too! This season I won't get out too early.

Edward- That's what he thinks.

Jake- Enough with that, dude.

Rigby- Yeah, we don't want to upset the early bird!

Rigby and Edward laughed again.

Jake- These guys are starting to get on my nerve.

Mac- Mine too.

Frankie, Eddy, and then Marceline came out.

Frankie- I'm starting to get tired of these seasons.

Eddy- You might be tired, but Eddy's going all the way.

Edward- Better watch out for Frankie over here. She'll get rid of you.

Frankie- Shut up, Edward.

Jake- Guys, lets just calm down.

Mac- Jake speaks the truth.

Marceline- Seriously. I like to defend my title without getting annoyed by anoybody.

Edward- What title?

Rigby- Marceline won last season, dude.

Edward- She did?!

Marceline- I'm the defending champ!

Frankie- Congrats.

Later Margaret, Courage, and Mordecai got off of the bus.

Mordecai- Finally I'm out of the hospital. Never knew a spider bite would keep me in a hospital for that long.

Margaret- It's good that you're back.

Rigby- Sweet! Mordo's back!

Jake- Awesome!

Mordecai- Great to be back.

Courage- Good we're not at the film lot anymore.

Mordecai and Margaret hug. Double D, Ed, and Mandy came out of the bus.

Ed- Another season!

Double D- The great feel to have the start of the seaon.

Michael- Feels great, doesn't it?

Double D- It sure does.

Mandy- I can see myself getting far this season.

Ed- I know I'll get far this season!

Katz, Bloo, and Patsy were the last ones to get off of the bus.

Patsy- Yay! Another season!

Bloo- I'm still mad that I didn't win the second season!

Courage- Don't worry, Bloo. It's all over.

Double D- Besides, you're still in one piece.

Bloo- Yeah, but I'm still mad.

Katz- New season means new chances.

Mordecai- You have a lot of guts to show your face.

Katz- Well isn't it Mordecai. I thought you were in the hospital nurturing your wounds.

Mordecai- I healed up already, dude. Thanks for almost making me lose my leg, jerk!

Katz- You're truly welcome.

Mordecai- I was being sarcastic!

Katz- You were? I had no knowledge of you sarcasm.

Margaret- Shut up, Katz.

Edward- Don't worry, Katz. We'll eliminate the competition just like first season.

Michael- You know you said that out loud?

Frankie- You're going down, Edward!

Rigby- Big time!

Edward- Okay! Forget everything I just said.

Jake- That's hard to do, bro.

Michael- Anyways, we'll have two new contestants fighting in this season with you guys.

Double D- I wonder who they are.

Mordecai- Probably just past contestants.

Michael- Actually, two ocs from two different authors.

Patsy- Two new contestants? Very different to the last two seasons.

Katz- Better than the last two seasons, I might add.

Mordecai- What are you thinking about, Katz?

Katz- Nothing that concerns you, bird.

Another bus stops right near the parked one. Wendy Hawkins comes out.

Michael- Everybody, meet Wendy Hawkins! Regularshowguy's oc.

Wendy- I'm actually on Cartoon World Cruise! This is awesome!

Michael- Very awesome, actually.

Wendy- I like that Mordecai's competing this season.

Mordecai- I'm famous!

Wendy- And Courage, too!

Courage- Yay!

Michael- And one more contestant Canaan! Shiza Hako's oc!

Canaan- Awesome to be here!

Katz- Really?! The last thing I need is another enemy.

Canaan- Well well well. It's Katz. How did the cast feel?

Canaan laughed at the joke he made.

Katz- I don't find that funny at all.

Canaan- Well, I do!

Michael- This season we're going around a world on a cruise liner!

Rigby- No way!

Frankie- This is more like it!

Wendy- On a cruise liner! I'm liking this season already.

Katz- Perfect.

Michael- Lets all get up on the ship and we'll be talking about what's going to be in this seaosn.

The eighteen contestants got onto the large ship and.

Margaret- This is awesome.

Mordecai- Amazingly awesome.

The two birds smiled at each other while they held wings together. Katz nudged Edward as they both looked at the two.

Katz- We need to find a way to eliminate those two.

Edward- I'm with ya on that.

Wendy- Wow! The deck is big!

Rigby- No duh!

Courage- Hopefully my sea sickness doesn't harm me.

Ed- No need to worry, doggie.

Wendy- It's okay, Courage.

Rigby- Yeah, you'll be off soon so you shouldn't worry about it.

Wendy- Rigby, be nice!

Michael- Down below the ship is where you'll bunk.

Eddy- Bunk? We still have cabins?

Michael- Nope, not this season. This season you will have classes.

Jake- Awesome!

Frankie- Can't wait to see how the classes are.

Marceline- Probably going to be cheap and messed up.

Michael and the others walked down inside the ship. One class looked very nice. A jacuzzi, massage chairs, music, television, drinks, and food everywhere.

Eddy- Now this is what I'm talking about.

Eddy jumps onto one of the seats and closes his eyes.

Mandy- This is my style.

Mac- They have every soda here!

Ed- Soda for Ed!

Ed presses a button and starts drinking soda.

Mac- Save some for me, Ed!

Edward- Love this place!

Michael- This is called Class A. Class A is a class for the winners. When a team wins a challenge, they get to relax here for the night.

Rigby- Just the winners?

Jake- Yeah, where do the losers go?

Frankie- Somewhere else, obviously.

Michael- Lets meet up in the next room.

The contestants start walking in the next room and they don't like what they see. Rats everywhere, cold places, spider webs everywhere, spiders crawling, benches are used for sleeping, and there are seat belts.

Marceline- This place bites.

Mandy- Not going to stay here, that's for sure.

Rigby- I like the better room!

Edward- We all like the better room.

Jake- The rats and the spiders are kind of freaky.

Katz- I don't them that frightening.

Edward- Are you kidding me?!

Mordecai- (Gulps) What's this room for?

Michael- This room is for the two teams that either come in second or third place. First place stays in Class A while second and third place stay in what I call Class C. How are you guys liking it?

Courage- I'm scared!

Ed- This reminds me of a movie I just watched.

Eddy- Enough with the movies, Ed!

Michael- Follow me to the last room of our tour.

Michael leads them to another room. This room had a bleacher that could fit nine people at once. The room was pretty large, though. It had a podium with a few tiki heads near it. Tiki heads just like the ones from the first season. It had some decorations from lots of countries and it had a small ballot box.

Bloo- What's this room?

Patsy- I think this room is another way for people to see the view. See!

Patsy points out to the opening. There was a whole gate way opening opened. Michael chuckled.

Michael- I don't think it's a view for you guys to look at.

Marceline- What is it for then?

Michael- This is where the third place team goes before they go to Class C. I call this place the Floaty jump!

Katz, Edward, Rigby, Jake, and Eddy laughed at the name Michael picked.

Michael- What's so funny?!

Edward- Floaty jump!

Rigby- That's one stupid name.

Michael- When you get eliminated, and I really think one of you five will be.

Michael points to the group of five that laughed.

Michael- You get up, get your floaty that I will hand you, and you jump off the cruise liner.

Bloo- We just jump off the boat?!

Michael- Immediately!

Courage looked down, scared at the height.

Courage- Oh boy.

Michael- You guys will vote with pass ports.

Mordecai- Pass ports?

Michael- Yup! Here's a pass port of a contestant!

Michael throws a Katz pass port to Mordecai.

Mordecai- I'm confused.

Michael- Here's the stamp!

Michael tosses the stamp to Mordecai.

Michael- You take the stamp and stamp the pass port to vote!

Mordecai- Awesome!

Mordecai stamps the pass port multiple times in anger.

Michael- Then you throw the pass port in the bag. I'll read the stamped pass ports. The one with the most votes takes the floaty all the way down to the water.

Bloo- That's understandable.

Eddy- Hopefully I don't get any votes against me.

Bloo- Me too! Last thing I want is to be eliminated first.

Michael- The Tell Cam is still here. Your thoughts and back stabs will still be heard by the viewers.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Right now the season's great. Everybody's nice, but I got to watch out for Katz. I know what he does to toons on this series.**

**Bloo- Another season. It's good right now. Just need to wait and see what happens.**

**Mordecai- Great to be in another season! Got to watch out for Katz this time around. I won't let that jerk kick me off.**

**Katz- There are a few newbies this season. Work with one of the newbies, kick her off when I don't need her, and I'll stay in. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- That's it for now! We'll have the next one up soon. Meanwhile, review!


	2. Buenos Diaz!

Buenos Diaz!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The third season start off with sixteen returning contestants and two new contestants playing in the game for the first time. I started it off my telling everybody the different classes and the Floaty Jump elimination place. Who's going to get eliminated?! Who's going to stay?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise! **

**X**

Wendy- I can't wait to start the challenge.

Courage- I can wait.

Wendy- It won't be so bad.

Courage- I guess so.

Edward- Better watch out, Courage! This place isn't for a dog like you.

Jake- Hey man, I don't think you should be talking to Courage like that.

Edward- Listen, I can talk to whoever I want like this!

Jake- Why don't you show attitude to Mandy?

Edward- I'm not going to do that!

Mac- Anybody knows what's today's challenge?

Rigby- Same like the others. Stupid and pointless.

Katz- Not quite pointless. These challenges show who's the weakest and who shouldn't be in the competition. Isn't that right, bird?

Mordecai- Oh, you're right. Can't wait to see you leave for being the weakest.

The ocean started to get a bit bumpy as the contestants were fighting to stay in their seats.

Mandy- What kind of ocean does that?!

Marceline- One weird ocean.

Jake- This is giving me a headache.

Courage- I think I'm going to be sick!

Courage gets out of his seat and opens a window to vomit.

Edward- Seriously?!

Courage- I'm sorry!

Michael- (Over intercom) Looks like you guys are going to have to jump off the ship!

Mordecai- This is crazy!

Bloo- It's better than staying on this death trap!

Bloo and Eddy got out and jumped off the ship to hit the water.

Margaret- Might as well follow them.

Mordecai- I don't know. It is dangerous.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I do not want to break my legs because I jumped out a window of a cruise liner! I almost lost one of my legs due to a crazy cat and his dumb spiders. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Margaret- We have no choice.

Mordecai- Fine!

Mordecai and Margaret got up and jumped out of the cruise liner. The rest of the contestants did the same.

Jake- Where are we?

Mac- The water feels warm.

Ed- Sorry.

Mac- Dude!

Edward- Gross!

Jake- Probably in the pacific.

Michael- Right you are, Jake. You guys are in the pacific ocean.

Bloo- Sweet! Lets see if we can see some sharks from here.

Katz- Sharks?!

Mordecai- Poor, little cat scared of a fish.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- And that is why I hate birds. **

**Mordecai- Man, it feels great to taunt him. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- There aren't any sharks here, yet. Swim to the beach side and I'll explain your challenge. First one gets invincibility. The eighteen started swimming towards the beach.

Frankie- Yes! First place! I beat everybody to it.

Michael- Good job.

Frankie- Don't I get invincibility.

Michael- Nah, not today.

Frankie- What?!

Michael- I said that so you get here faster.

Frankie- All that swimming for nothing.

Rigby and Edward smirked.

Michael- Your challenge is to run through town!

Michael points to the town ahead of them.

Michael- Once you get out of town, you must run towards me. There will be a finish line there waiting for you. Now go!

Mordecai- You want to go together, Margaret.

Margaret- I would love to.

Margaret and Mordecai high five while they go together through the town.

Jake- Alright, we'll need a team to go through the town.

Rigby- Team? Please, I can go by myself.

Jake- Whatever you say, bro.

Courage- I'll go with you.

Wendy- Me too!

Jake- Awesome!

Frankie- Come on, Marceline! Lets get into the town before the others.

Marceline- You don't have to be that fast. It's not like Michael's going to eliminate a contestant for getting last place.

Frankie- You don't know.

Edward- Lets go, Katz! Lets beat this girls!

Katz and Edward started running ahead of the Marceline and Frankie.

Marceline- There's no way I'm letting those two get ahead of me.

Frankie- Now we're talking.

Eddy- Double D! Ed! Quick guys!

Ed- Sure am, Eddy!

Eddy- Ed, shut up!

Double D- No need for the rudeness, Eddy.

Eddy- Whatever you say, sock head.

Mandy- I work better alone.

Canaan- Whatever.

Patsy- Want to work together?

Canaan- Sure.

X

Rigby- Stop following me!

Edward- We're not following you!

Rigby- Oh really!

Katz- Why would we follow somebody that can't trust himself?

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- If he's on my team, then he's getting his pass port stamped lots of time!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- Then what do you want?!

Katz- I was thinking of an alliance.

Rigby- Yeah right! Last time I had one with you, you kicked me off. Not going to happen this time, dude.

Rigby stopped when he saw the sign. He couldn't understand what it said.

Edward- Why did you stop?

Rigby- I hate this language!

Katz- What's wrong, your intelligence of high school can't help you?

Rigby- Shut up about that!

Edward squinted at the sign

Edward- I think it's Spanish.

Katz- Of course it's in Spanish.

Rigby- Listen, you get out of this town, then I'll think about the alliance.

Katz- You won't think about it, you'll agree on it.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- What am I putting myself into!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- Fine! But don't say anything about this! Got it?!

Katz and Edward exchanged glances.

Edward- Sure, we won't say a word.

Katz- Lips and beaks are sealed, friend.

Rigby and Katz shook on it.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I can't trust them one bit!**

**Katz- This is easier than I thought. I do believe he becomes stupider each season.**

**Edward- We have Rigby now we need somebody else.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Bloo made it out of the town easily.

Bloo- Yes first place!

Michael- Bloo, step on the yelow mat.

Bloo walked up to the purple mat.

Bloo- What's this about?

Michael- Team colors, dude.

Bloo- I'm one team?!

Michael- Just wait until others get here. Then we'll see who's on your team.

Bloo- Oh, okay.

Edward- I'm going to beat all of you!

Double D- Edward, you should really calm down.

Wendy- Yeah, big deal if you get there before us.

Edward, Double D, and Wendy passed the finish line.

Michael- You three are on the same team as Bloo's.. Now step onto the purple mat.

Edward- Not Bloo!

Bloo- What's wrong with me?!

Wendy- Yeah, what's up with him?

Edward- Earth to Wendy! This guy's team sucked last season! You think I want to be on a sucky team?!

Double D- Doesn't mean we'll do bad.

Bloo- I got to the finale last season! You should be lucky to have a player on

Patsy soon ran passed the finish line.

Michael- Patsy, you're on the purple mat with the others.

Patsy- Sweet!

Edward- Not for long. Wait till we're all kicked off due to Bloo's poor leadership skills.

Bloo- Shut up!

Margaret and Mordecai soon came passed the finish line.

Mordecai- We're not late, are we?

Michael- Nope! You love birds are not late. But I'll have to split you guys up.

Mordecai- Seriously?!

Michael- Mordecai, step onto the teal mat and Margaret, step onto the purple mat.

Margaret- Another season being on different teams.

Mordecai- Well, at least we're in the competition.

Michael- Sweet! Looks like you two are on different teams.

Mordecai- This isn't fair! The purple team has six members while I stand alone!

Michael- You don't stand alone. You do get-

Courage started running towards the finish line. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

Courage- Am I late?

Michael- Nope! Go stand with Mordecai.

Mordecai- It's just me and Courage verses the other team?!

Michael- Well, you do get-

Ed and Mac started running towards the finish line.

Mac- Man, I should of ran faster.

Michael- Mac and Ed, step on the teal mat. Feeling comfortable now, Mordo?

Mordecai- I do, but it still doesn't feel fair having only four. Can we even out the teams and choose a contestant from theirs to come on ours?

Edward- Geez Mordecai! Wait up!

Bloo- For once I agree with Edward. Just wait for the others to come.

Soon Katz and Marceline started rushing towards the finish line.

Marceline- Yes! I made it before you!

Katz- Are you blind?! You were no challenge at all!

Marceline- You wanna bet?!

Katz- I'm afraid you'll lose all your money betting.

Marceline- Yeah, you don't have any money.

Michael- Katz and Marceline, onto the teal mat.

Katz- Teal mat?

Michael- Team colors, dude!

Katz- I am not going to be on the same team as her!

Marceline- Same here! I do better when he's not on my team.

Mordecai- Please don't tell me he's not on my team.

Katz- You're on this team as well?!

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- There's no way I'm going to get far this season having him on my team.**

**Mordecai- NOOOOOO! I'm on the same team as the same guy that tried to kill me. **

**Katz- This season barely started and I'm already on a lousy team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Deal with the team, guys.

Mac- Yeah guys! We can make this team into a big, happy family! What do you say?

Marceline- Not going to happen, kid.

Katz- It will be a happy family once these three leave!

Katz pointed to Courage, Mordecai, and, Marceline.

Ed- Uh oh!

Michael- Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it anymore.

Mandy, Eddy, and Canaan came passed the finish line.

Canaan- Dude, we're last!

Michael- You three, head over to the orange mat. You will be team three.

The three walked onto the orange mat.

Eddy- That's it?! We have three and the other teams have six?!

Mordecai- You can have Katz from us. We wouldn't mind.

Michael- Just like I told Mordecai, wait till everybody's here.

Frankie, Jake, and Rigby came running passed the finish line.

Jake- No! I came passed the finish line last!

Rigby- That means I'm still in the competition! Yes!

Michael- All three of you are still in the competition.

Frankie- What do we do now?

Michael- You three will be on the orange team, which is your team throughout the competition.

Jake- Oh, for a second there I thought I was a goner.

The three walked onto the team colored mat.

Michael- Now that you're on your mats, you now have to come up with a team name.

Bloo- Team Bloo!

Edward- That's one stupid name! How bout team Edward!

Wendy- Anything, but that!

Edward- Then what?!

Patsy- Purple dragons!

Bloo- Yeah, like that one game Spyro!

Edward- Purple dragons?! Seriously?! I'm not going to be on a team that has a name saying the purple dragons.

Michael- Purple team, what's your team name.

Wendy- The purple dragons!

Michael- Sweet!

Edward- AH! Our name is stupid!

Margaret- Why don't you come up with a team name?

Edward- I have better names that dragons!

Double D- Well, the dragon shows that we're fierce and confident.

Bloo- Amen to that, brother!

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- I wish our team loses every challenge so everybody on this team can leave, besides me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Teal people, time for your team name.

Ed- Gravy!

Mac- We need a team name that shows our strength.

Katz- Team Katz.

Marceline- Yeah right!

Mordecai- Not going to happen in forever.

Katz- Well, I'm not going to let you imbeciles stupefy this team with an idiotic team name.

Mac- I got it!

Courage- What?

Mac- The teal sharks!

Katz- No!

Mordecai- Since Katz hates it, I like it.

Marceline- Same here!

Marceline and Mordecai high fived.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- This team won't survive the first challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Micheal- Decided on a team name?

Mordecai- Yeah! Teal sharks!

Michael- Awesome! Orange team, what's your name!

Eddy- Anybody has a team name?

Rigby- Not a stupid one, though!

Canaan- I got nothing.

Jake- Think of something orange.

Mandy- Orange tigers.

Jake- That's a great name! Our name will be the orange tigers!

Michael- Amazing! Here are your team flags!

Michael tosses a purple one to Bloo, a teal one to Ed, and a orange one to Frankie.

Bloo- Dude, our flag has Spyro on it!

Edward- We have a lame dragon as our mascot! We're doomed!

Double D- The team name has nothing to do with how we do, Edward.

Edward- AHHHH!

Wendy- Calm down, Edward. It's just a team name.

Edward- You shouldn't be talking, Wendy. Newbies don't last long in competitions like these.

Double D- We were newbies once.

Michael- Now for your challenge!

Rigby- Awesome! I can't wait to start it.

Michael- We are in the land of Mexico. Fascinating, isn't it?

Jake- You betcha!

Michael- Mexico has a explicit quisine of spices. Your challenge is to go into town, cook up some salsa, and serve it to some people. First team that gets somebody to try their salsa and doesn't puke at it wins Class A!

Bloo- Sweet!

Edward- Team, I need some people that are good at cooking.

Double D- I can try.

X

Town

Mordecai- We need actual food for this.

Marceline- Get somebody to steal some from that garden over there.

Marceline points at the garden a few steps away from them.

Mordecai- I'm not going to steal anything!

Marceline- Mordecai, we don't have any money and we're in the middle of a challenge.

Mordecai- You're right. I know I'm going to regret this.

Marceline- You're not going to do it! We already have our thief. Worthless, try doing something for a change!

Mac- I think she's talking to you.

Katz- Worthless? You're really pushing it now!

Marceline- I am?

Katz- You have no clue how far you're going.

Marceline- Well, Courage made a bet with Ed saying that you can't steal any food from the garden over there.

Katz- Dumb dog saying I can't steal food.

Marceline- Well, he is right.

Courage- I didn't-

Ed- Shush!

Katz- No dogs right! I bet I can easily get the whole garden without getting caught.

Marceline- Deal!

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- He really fell for it! This is too much!**

**Mordecai- I now know how to have Katz help us out! Reverse psychology. Way to go for Marceline. That was pretty funny to see.**

**Katz- **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- I can speak Spanish to the people and tell them to lend us some stuff!

Canaan- You sure about that?

Jake- Go do it, dude!

Rigby- I'm a pro at this!

Rigby walked up to a lady and started.

Rigby- Hola! Tu eres muy muy feo!

The lady gasped and slapped him across the face.

Rigby- Ow! What did I do?!

Frankie- Do you even know what you said?!

Rigby- Of course I do! I said we need food.

Eddy burst out laughing.

Mandy- Idiot, you said she was very, very ugly.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Curse this language! And no Don! I do not need school! I went through life without needing school!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Double D- All I have to mix together is a ketchup packet and a carrot.

Edward- Mix them together!

Wendy- Edward, I don't think salsa has carrots in it.

Edward- Be quiet, newbie!

Patsy- Watch your temper, Edward!

X

Katz came back with almost half the garden.

Katz- Told you I could steal anything.

Marceline- I'm impressed.

Mordecai- I almost thought you weren't going to do it since- I mean good job, dude.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I almost blew it for the team. Hopefully Katz doesn't know.**

**Katz- Mordecai's acting suspicious. What is this, some sort of game I'm not aware of?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- I'll get somebody else to talk to.

Frankie- With your Spanish speaking skills! Yeah right!

Mandy- Just go steal something from the other team.

Eddy- Yeah! They have plenty.

Jake- Come on, guys! I think we should win this with our full potential. We should win it by ourselves, not by stealing stuff from another team.

Eddy- What they don't know won't hurt them, Jake.

Mandy- Rigby, go take something from them.

Rigby- What?! Why me?!

Mandy- You're the one that messed us up in the first place. Redeem yourself by taking something from theirs.

Eddy- Do it for the team, Rigby!

Jake- Rigby, don't do it! We can find something else.

X

Rigby silently walks up to the other team and tries to snatch something.

Katz- What are you doing?

Rigby- AH! Dude, let me have something for my team. If I don't get anything, then I swear I'm going next!

Katz- Well, you didn't agree with my alliance so.

Rigby- Come on!

Katz- Now what do you say about the alliance?

Rigby- I'm in it! Okay! Now give me some stuff!

Katz lends him a few supplies.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Score one for the raccoon! Rigby knows how to make a deal!**

**Katz- Such a stupid raccoon. He'll take anything to get himself out of elimination.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- You guys almost done with the salsa.

Edward- We're done!

Edward brought up the salsa. Didn't really look like anything.

Michael- Good luck to the ones that will taste it.

Mordecai- Here's ours.

Mordecai brought up his team's salsa. Actually looked like salsa.

Michael- You guys didn't steal it from anywhere, right?

Mordecai- Uh, no, why would we do that?

Michael- For extra points!

Marceline- Of course we stole it from somewhere.

Katz- You mean I stole it! Seems like you need a cat on this team, not a worthless dog.

Mordecai- Come on! Be nice!

Frankie- We're done with ours.

Frankie brought up her team's salsa. It had the color of gray.

Jake- Rigby, where did you find the food to make a grayish color?

Katz- Yes, Rigby, where?

Rigby- Stop talking!

Michael- Well, we'll see how your dishes do in this challenge. I have my oc Eric to test your salsa.

Eric- Awesome! I love salsa.

Edward- You're gonna love this brand of salsa.

Bloo- Yeah, the only brand of salsa with carrots.

Edward- Shut it, Bloo! You're going to blow this.

Eric tried the salsa and spit it all out.

Eric- You call this poor excuse of salsa salsa!

Edward- Did you like it?

Wendy- I don't think he likes it.

Eric- Hopefully the other one doesn't suck.

Marceline- It's not going to suck, trust me.

Eric- Lets hope so.

Eric tasted the salsa.

Eric- This is actually good!

Mordecai- Sweet!

Courage- Yay!

Eric- Next team!

Rigby- You're going to die when you taste this!

Jake- Wrong use of words, dude.

Eric tasted the salsa and spit it out right away.

Eric- This sucks!

Eddy- So, did we win?

Canaan- Didn't you hear him, dude?

Michael- Eric, who do you think deserves to go to A Class

Eric- The Teal sharks! Theirs were the only descent one.

Mordecai- Yes! A Class, baby!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- This season is already awesome!**

**Katz- All thanks of me. This team would have lost if I didn't help.**

**Marceline- That's what I'm talking about.**

**Courage- It does feel good to stay away from elimination.**

**Mac- Yes! I'm finally on a good team. We have two teammates that won. That has to mean something!**

**Ed- Gravy!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Eric, who do you think did the worst?

Eric- The purple, lame spyro team! They're goners!

Bloo- NO!

Edward- This team sucks!

Michael- Teal Sharks go to A Class, orange tigers go to C Class, and the purple dragons go to the Floaty Jump.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- I like to vote people off. That's why Bloo or Double D's going to go.**

**Bloo- Edward is so annoying, but Double D is kind of weak. Who to choose?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Floaty Jump

The six contestants from the purple dragons sat on the bleachers in the elimination room.

Michael- Welcome, losers! How did your first challenge go?

Edward- Terrible!

Michael- Well, that explains why you guys are here. Anyway, inside the Tell Cam will be each of your pass ports. That's how you'll vote. The one with the most votes is eliminated and receives a floaty to jump off the cruise liner.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Bye bye, losers! (Stamps pass port multiple times.)**

**Bloo- It came down to this.**

**Margaret- There's no way he's getting away.**

**Wendy- Goodbye! **

**Double D- Hmm. Hard choice.**

**Patsy- I'm so sorry! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Now that you guys voted, I'll read up the votes. First vote goes to Bloo!

Bloo- What?! Edward!

Edward- Don't blame me, Bloo!

Michael- One vote to Edward.

Edward- I was expecting that.

Michael- Another vote to Edward.

Edward- I can't believe I'm going to be eliminated after the first challenge!

Bloo- That would be funny.

Michael- Next vote goes to Double D.

Double D- Oh no!

Michael- Another vote goes to Double D! Looks like you two are tied with two votes.

Edward- Please! Keep me!

Michael- And the next vote is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Double D!

Edward- Yes! I'm still in!

Bloo- Edward's still in?!

Wendy- I was pretty sure I voted for him.

Michael- The drop of losers awaits you, Double D. Here's your floaty.

Michael throws a floaty to Double D.

Double D- Well, good luck.

Wendy- Bye, Edd!

Double D walks towards the opening and takes a deep breathe as he jumps off the cruise liner.

Double D- AHHHHHHHH!

Michael- Got to love the hearing of screams. Especially when you guys are jumping off. Go into C Class and hopefully you guys can do better.

(3) Double D- Edward, Bloo, Patsy

(2) Edward- Margaret, Wendy

(1) Bloo- Double D

**18th- Double D**

**M-H1996- Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for any Double D fans. Read and review. :)**

**Oh, and thanks for Shiza Hako and Regularshowguy for letting me us their character for this season. **


	3. Great Arts of France

Great Arts of France

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! We began the season with sixteen returning contestants and two new contestants joining the action. Mordecai returned getting mad at Katz for almost making him lose his leg. Two new faces such as Wendy and Canaan made an appearance. The first challenge started up quick with teams forming. Some like Mordecai's team were pretty annoying. In the end, Mordecai's team and made it to A Class while Double D took the first drop of the season. Who's going to drop in this challenge?! Will the purple dragons do better?! Who's going to rage?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

C Class

Edward woke up with a spider right on top of him.

Edward- SPIDER! HELP!

Edward's yelling easily woke up the others.

Wendy- Calm down, Edward.

Bloo- Yeah, you're still alive.

Edward- I hate spiders.

Rigby started laughing.

Edward- Shut up, Rigby!

Rigby stopped laughing when a rat came up next to him.

Edward- Ha!

Rigby- Shut up, Edward!

Jake- Looks like you two got it off on a bad start.

Edward- Jake, why don't you vote Rigby off?

Rigby- Don't listen to him, Jake! Bloo, why don't you vote off Edward!

Edward and Rigby glared back at each other.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- There's one thing I miss this season. Cabins! Instead of having a bed, I'm in a run down room with the two teams. We all sleep together on what we sit on. We're sleeping with spiders and rats!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Patsy- These seats are terrible for the back.

Wendy- Try tightening your seat belt.

Patsy- I did.

Patsy showed Wendy the ripped seat belt.

Eddy- Team, we have to do better and win.

Mandy- We need to get rid of dead weight.

Rigby- I'm not dead weight!

Canaan- I don't think anybody's dead weight. We only finished one challenge. We can't know right now.

Jake- We'll know if we lose again.

Frankie- We won't get second place. We're going to get first.

Eddy- Now we're talking! First place to the money!

Bloo- I wonder how A Class is.

Margaret- Better than here.

X

A Class

Marceline- Stop touching that! That's mine!

Katz- What's up with you?

Marceline- I don't like creepy cats touching my stuff!

Katz- Your stuff?

Mordecai- Guys! Guys! Just stop! We're in A Class and it's great. We should just relax.

Mac- Mordecai's right, guys. Just relax before we have to give it up to somebody else.

Katz- We won't give it up if we get rid of a few members on the team.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- That creep wants me out and I know it! He's gonna have to be better than that if he wants me out.**

**Mordecai- Man, I can't relax one bit.**

**Courage- He wants me out! I should warn my team, right?! I didn't do anything bad to get any votes against me.**

**Katz- Who do I want out? Well, there's at least three that will bring this team down. The bird, dog, and vampire. I need to get the other two to vote with me and eliminate them.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class

Rigby- I know what we can do to pass the time!

Canaan- What is that?

Rigby- We can play a game!

Edward- A game? You're more annoying than Lazlo!

Patsy- Lazlo's not annoying!

Michael- (Over intercom) Everybody get ready to get off the cruise liner. We're hitting your next location!

Jake- I wonder where we're now.

Rigby- Somewhere lame!

Wendy- I hope we're in Europe!

Bloo- I just hope we're not somewhere hot.

Edward- I hope we're at a beach where I can just relax. I don't feel like doing anything today.

The windows opened and the contestants all flew out.

X

Rigby- Why do we always hit the water?!

Edward- So we don't die! What, you want to hit the concrete?

Jake- We're at the beach, though. It's not that far from land.

Edward- Alright!

Edward swam onto the beach.

Canaan- Where are we exactly?

Courage- That water's cold!

Courage ran out of the water shivering.

Mac- You can say that again.

Michael- Welcome everybody to France!

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Yes! We're in Europe!**

**Edward- We're in France! All I want to do is eat something. I'm starving.**

**Rigby- If only I had French money! I can go for a croissant right about now.**

**Frankie- I'm really happy we came to France second. **

**Ed- The best butter toast! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai- Sweet! We're in France!

Marceline- France! Seriously?!

Katz- Sad about going somewhere, girl.

Marceline- No, I don't like going to France with you here.

Rigby- You got burned!

Jake- Somebody got burned?! Where?!

Rigby- Dude, it's a joke.

Katz- You'll have to be a little slow with this guy. Dogs are far too dumb for the joke.

Jake- Take that back!

Katz- Did I hurt the dog's feelings?

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- He's so lucky he's not on my team! I would stamp his pass port silly!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai- Why do you always have to start arguments?!

Katz- Don't look at me. Look at the dumb one.

Jake- You're going to get it, man!

Frankie- Just calm down, Jake! He wants you to start something.

Margaret- Hopefully somebody teaches him a lesson.

Mordecai- I'm pretty sure he's alone against us. Don't worry about him.

Michael- It's time for your challenge!

Rigby- I'm going to rock in this challenge!

Bloo- Yeah right! Lets go purple dragons!

Wendy- Purple dragons!

Patsy- Alright!

Mac- We need a cheer like that!

Katz- Not going to happen.

Ed- I can play as a mascot for the team! I play a good mascot.

Katz- Why cheer for a team when one member of the team wants to take you guys out?

Mac- Who is it?!

Katz- I'll explain later.

Michael- For your challenge you must get a portrait to paint. I'll judge them. The winning team gets a ticket to A Class. Second place stays in C Class. Third place eliminates a loser and goes to C Class.

Mandy- Don't want to be third place.

Canaan- We won't get third place.

Michael- Here are your canvasses.

Michael gave Courage, Wendy, and Jake a canvas.

Michael- Get painting!

X

Patsy- We have to pick something beautiful to paint.

Wendy- We're in France! Lots of things are beautiful here.

Bloo- I know what we can paint!

Edward- It better be good.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- I voted Edward and he's still here. This was gets me angry. I don't like when teammates are not helping and they're still on the team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Courage- We should paint the sunset.

Mac- That sounds good, Courage.

Katz- Yes, if you want to lose the challenge. Why would we let a dog give us ideas?

Ed- Maybe because he has the painting thingie!

Katz- This team needs help, a lot of help.

Mordecai- The only one that needs help is you.

Marceline- Big time! Don't listen to him, Courage.

Katz- I need help? Are you kidding?

Mac- Here we go again.

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- I'm always on the team that argues. First season I was on a team with Rigby, Jake, and Mandy. They always fought! Now I'm with Katz, Mordecai, and Marceline. When will this torture end?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mandy- Give me the canvas!

Rigby- Dude, I think I can paint something good.

Canaan- Rigby, you're messing up our chances. Give her the canvas.

Jake- This team will never get along.

Frankie- Of course I won't! Rigby, stop messing around!

Eddy- We should paint a picture of money or jawbreakers!

Rigby- That's lame!

Rigby ran and tripped on the grass. The canvas was smeared with grass stains.

Mandy- You're going to leave if this messes ups up.

Rigby- I didn't really do that bad. Did I, team?

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Bye bye, Rigby.**

**Eddy- You messed up big time.**

**Canaan- Rigby's messing us up more and more! I don't think I'll ever get a chance to get to the merge with him hurting us. I'm not sounding selfish, guys! I just need the money for my sister's eye operation.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Thirty more minutes until I judge the paintings.

Patsy- Where are we?

Edward looked at the canvas.

Edward- Bloo, what happened?!

Bloo- I'm sorry! It was a mistake after another and then bigger mistakes came up!

Margaret- You could of asked one of us to help.

Wendy- Yeah, that's what the team's for.

Bloo- Man! I hate this challenge.

X

Marceline- Idiot!

Katz- Oh, we're name calling each other now. Very mature.

Marceline- You're so annoying!

Katz- I'm annoying?!

Marceline- Yeah!

Katz- We'll see who's more annoying when you get eliminated for being useless.

Marceline- Look who's talking!

Ed- Oh boy! Oh boy!

Ed took out some popcorn and started eating as he watched the two argue.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- So Marceline and Katz decided to argue while I tried to paint the whole thing on my own. What a great team I have.**

**Katz- Need to find a way to make her look stupid. I already know the bird and the dog will vote against me. That means I must split the team into two halves. Get the others to vote for her. **

**Ed- It's like a battle between gods!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Ten more minutes until the judging, people!

Edward- Put some more blue here!

Bloo- I'm trying!

X

Canaan- We can easily fix this by covering it up with a lot of paint. See.

Canaan spread the paintaround the canvas. Rigby looked scared as he was biting his nails.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Got to hand it to Canaan there for helping me out. I should easily start an alliance with him then we can get to the finale! Easy as that!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mac- You know all this arguing made us forget about the challenge.

Marceline- The challenge! I completely forgot about that!

Katz- Way to go, vampire.

Marceline- Shut up!

Mordecai- It's okay, guys. While you guy argued, I got the painting done.

Courage- Can we see it?

Mordecai- Uh, it's a bit personal.

Katz- Personal? How would you paint something personal if everybody's going to see it, numskull?

Mac- Ease down on the guy, Katz. At least he painted something. You should thank him for saving us.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Thank him?! Thank him?! I will never thank that bird. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Lets see how you guys did on your portraits. Purple dragons, lets see what you got.

Edward and Bloo quickly poured more paint on the canvas. The canvas ended up just to be dry and wet spots of paint. Not really showing anything.

Michael- What did you do to it?!

Edward- Ask DiCaprio here!

Edward pointed to Bloo.

Bloo- I messed up the painting in the beginning big time.

Michael- That's going to cost you guys A Class.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Great! Just great! Now I have to sleep in the rat and spider infested place with no food! Thanks a lot, Bloo!**

**Bloo- I think I did good. Come on. I made only one mistake. People like Rigby make a lot of mistake.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Teal sharks, what about you?

Mordecai- Well, I painted this.

Mordecai showed the painting. The painting was of Margaret.

Katz and Edward laughed at the painting while Mordecai blushed.

Marceline- What's so funny?!

Katz- Little, blue bird has feelings for his girlfriend.

Margaret- I think it looks great.

Edward and Katz laughed even harder.

Marceline- At least he has the guts to paint something like this. What about you?! Lets see you paint somebody you like?!

Rigby- You got burned again!

Jake- Ohhhhhh! I get it now! That is funny. Serves him right.

Katz- I'm not dumb enough to do that.

Michael- It looks really good, dude! That might give you a ticket to A Class.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Mordecai helped us big time! Thank you, Mordecai.**

**Marceline- Katz is the biggest jerk ever! Need him off right away.**

**Katz- The bird's painting actually was good?! I'm surprised that people liked it. Still not thanking him.**

**Mordecai- Yes! I saved the team!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Lets see yours now.

Canaan- Oh boy.

Mandy- Just give us the chance to eliminate Rigby for screwing us over.

Rigby- I'm sorry!

Frankie- Sorry doesn't cut it.

Canaan showed Michael the painting. The painting was just one plain color. Seriously! Just one color painted over the whole canvas.

Edward- There's no way that's better than ours!

Wendy- Edward, ours sucks.

Edward- But we have color on it.

Patsy- A little too much color.

Michael- I got to say it is better than the purple dragons. Looks like the purple dragons are going to elimination once again. Teal sharks win A Class!

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- I hate this! Bloo's going and I know it! The team has to be stupid by voting me off.**

**Mordecai- Two times in a row! Yes!**

**Marceline- Mordecai saved all of us.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- Like I said last chapter, you go in the booth and vote for the one you want out. Vote by stamping pass ports.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- BLOO! BLOO! BLOO! (Stamps Bloo pass port in anger.)**

**Bloo- I really hope this counts. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Margaret- I'm not letting this one go. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Wendy- Both of them screwed up, but one messed up even more. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Patsy- Well, hopefully you can do good next time. (Stamps pass port.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Now that the votes are in I'll read them. We have one for Edward!

Edward- Again?!

Michael- Somebody must hate you.

Edward- I wonder who!

Michael- One for Bloo!

Bloo- Oh boy.

Michael- Another one for Bloo.

Bloo- This isn't good.

Michael- Bloo, you have another. Wow! Looks like you got all the votes.

Bloo- I'm out already?!

Michael- Afraid so, dude. Here's your floaty and keep your legs straight when you hit the water.

Edward- Bye bye, Bloo!

Edward waved goodbye with a smirk on his face. Bloo looked back at him angry.

Bloo took his floaty and looked down at the drop.

Bloo- Can I get a shorter drop?

Michael- Nope! (Pushes Bloo out.)

Bloo- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael- After two eliminations, you guys still seem to lose. Hopefully you guys don't lose next time.

The four got up and went into C Class.

X

A Class

Mac- It feels good to be here again.

Ed- Yeah it does! (Gulping down soda.)

Katz- Relax until the vampire kicks you out.

Mac- What's that supposed to mean?

Katz- You don't know about the vampire's plot?

Mac- Vampire's plot?

Katz- I overheard her saying she was going to eliminate the weakest link. You and the dog look pretty weak.

Ed- Am I weak?

Katz- The vampire thinks we're all weak. She's waiting to strike when we least expect it. When elimination comes, and it will come to this team, vote for Marceline.

Mac- You sure about that?

Katz- Who eliminated me last season?

Mac- Margaret.

Katz- Who told her to eliminate me?

Mac shrugs his shoulders.

Katz- She told her to kick me off. Why do you think she won last season?

Mac- Dude, you're right!

Ed- Vampire needs to go.

**Tell Cam**

**Ed- Vampire must go!**

**Mac- Man, Katz has a great point there.**

**Katz- Now it's a tie! 3 VS. 3. Then there will be a tiebreaker. I'll easily win the tiebreaker and eliminate the dog with the bird. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class (Night)

Mordecai- Margaret, I got you some food from A Class.

Margaret- You didn't have to.

Mordecia- I wanted to.

The two smiled and kiss.

X

**(4) Bloo- Margaret, Edward, Patsy, Wendy**

**(1) Edward- Bloo**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**M-H1996- Sorry if the chapter was lame. I promise I'll make the next chapters better. **


	4. Safari Run

Safari Run

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! We came to France! A great place with an awful military. The teams had to paint a portrait. Marceline and Katz argued again, having Mordecai be the only one working on the challenge. The teal sharks came up on top again thanks to Mordecai and the purple dragons lost another challenge. Bloo was the one that was sent home for messing up his team's portrait. Will the purple dragons lose another teammate.?! Will the orange tigers ever go to A Class?! Will the teal sharks ever get out of A Class?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!  
**

X

C Class

Rigby- I'm starting to hate this place!

Eddy- Rigby, you messed us up.

Mandy- If we lost then you wouldn't be here.

Canaan- Good job, Rigby.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- So right now my whole team hates me. I'm in need of help! Guess the alliance with Katz and Edward will help me. **

**Canaan- This is the second time Rigby messes up. Why can't he help the team than mess us up?!**

**End of Tell Cam **

X

Wendy- I'm getting use to it.

Edward- Seriously?! I've gotten tired of it! Especially going to elimination twice!

Eddy- Hey, we're not all bad. At least we're not eliminating anybody.

Frankie- But this place sucks!

Mandy- Need to lose some dead weight.

Frankie- And I know just the dead weight we need off.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- It's me! I need help!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Mac- These chairs rule!

Courage- I hope we don't lose.

Marceline- Maybe to lose just to get rid of a teammate.

Katz- Yes, losing, and we'll eliminate the weakest one.

Ed- I'm not the weakest one!

Katz- Not by a long shot.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- I'm not going to lose a challenge just yet. Of course I like staying in A Class. No way I'm going to go to C Class. **

**Katz- Eliminate those three and I'll control this team easily.**

**Mordecai- It seems that Marceline and Katz are still going at it. I feel like we should lose so we can eliminate one of them. Katz of course, not Marceline.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class

Michael- (Over intercom) Everybody, meet on the deck of the ship pronto! Your next challenge awaits you there.

Edward- It beats staying in this room!

Eddy- Same here!

The contestants got out of C Class and onto the deck with the A Class group.

Michael- Awesome that you're all here. Wait! We're missing two from the purple dragons.

Patsy- They were eliminated, remember?

Michael- Yup! Too bad for them. You guys are in Africa! How cool does that sound?!

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Not Africa! They're a lot of dangerous things out there that can easily hurt people. This time I won't even be worried about Katz.**

**Margaret- Not the best place for a challenge due to the wild life roaming free.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Wendy- What are we doing in Africa?

Michael- Your challenge of course!

Mandy- What's the challenge?

Michael- You must capture an animal in any kind of trap! The team that brings their animal back here first wins A Class, second place goes to C Class, and third loses a teammate.

Jake- That's easy!

Michael- Now get to it! Do anything to get the animal.

X

Edward- We need bait! Get Wendy or Patsy to be bait and then we hit it!

Patsy- None of us are being bait!

Wendy- That's a stupid plan, Edward.

Margaret- Why don't we have Edward be bait?

Patsy- That sounds better.

Wendy- It sounds a lot better.

Edward- Not me! Never me!

X

Mac- Anybody has ideas to capture a wild animal?

Ed- We can get a super ray and blast it!

Marceline- Get to reality, dude.

Katz- Why don't we use the vampire or dog as bait?

Ed- A sacrifice!

Courage- No!

Mordecai- No one's going to be sacrificed! All we need is a great trap.

Katz- Then you think of the trap, bird.

Marceline- Why don't you?!

Katz- I helped this team enough in this season, vampire.

Marceline- I wish the readers could vote off the contestant. You would be gone right away!

Katz- As if! I'm liked by the fans.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- I want to lose this challenge so I can stamp that stupid pass port of his.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Jake- Guys, I can easily turn big and get the animal.

Canaan- That's a smart way to win.

Frankie- Not now!

Mandy- What now?

Frankie- Lets get a bigger animal.

Canaan- You do know we just need to get an animal first?

Rigby- Yeah! Stop messing us up!

Eddy- You're the one to talk.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Frankie- Go build a trap that can get an elephant stuck!

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- An elephant?! Look, I'll do whatever I can to help this team, but how are we going to get an elephant on the cruise liner?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Edward- Look! There's one of those things that hide in the ground!

Edward pointed to an animal.

Wendy- You won't be able to catch it.

Patsy- Yeah, it's too fast.

Edward- Well, I'll catch it to help this team!

Edward ran to it, but it ducked underground.

Edward- You think your smart, huh?!

Patsy- Edward, leave it alone!

Edward started breaking through the holes, trying to find the animal.

X

Mordecai- Dude, it's a zebra!

Mordecai pointed to a zebra.

Marceline- Go catch it!

Mac- The zebra looks hurt.

The zebra was limping a bit. Probably from a predator attack.

Katz- It's obviously faking.

Marceline- Why don't you go there and catch it?

Katz- That's too big of an animal!

Marceline- Somebody's scared!

Mac- Don't bother the thing. It might still be ticked off at the predator trying to eat it.

Katz- Wild animals have no feelings. They don't no anything.

X

Frankie- This is a great trap for the animal!

Canaan, Eddy, and Rigby were tired from digging a large hole.

Canaan- How are we going to get it out once it goes in the hole?

Frankie- We'll find a way.

Jake- I think I should just grow larger to get the animal.

Rigby- Yeah right!

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- What?! We're going to lose a chance at A Class because no one thinks I can do it? Some team this is.**

**Canaan- We have a lot of people on this team that need to go if we lose. It's just that they're dragging the team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Edward- Gotcha!

Edward grabbed one them, but he let it go right away when he got bit.

Edward- OW! Stupid animal!

Margaret- Serves you right for annoying it.

Wendy- He got his karma.

Patsy- You got that right.

X

Mac- Don't surround the animal!

Marceline- We need the win.

Ed- I got the front of the beast!

Katz- You three are a bunch of weeping babies.

Mordecai- Look, I don't want to get hit in the head because of scaring an animal.

Katz- Wimp.

The zebra easily got up and kicked Katz in the head.

Mac- Dude!

Marceline- That was funny!

Katz- How can something that painful be so funny to you?

Marceline- I found that funny, so.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Hey, I told him.**

**Courage- Now he knows how I feel.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mandy- What do we do now?

Frankie- Hide until an animal comes by.

Rigby- This is lame!

Jake- I know! I can just-

Frankie- No one wants to here it!

X

Edward- Look at that boar!

Margaret- Don't even think about it.

Edward- Too late!

Edward ran and jumped onto the boar's back. It squealed and ran all around.

Patsy- Just let him get hurt if he really wants to.

Wendy- Go Edward!

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- That boar had nothing against me! No way I'm going to let a boar show me what to do. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Ed- Get out of here great mutant of the valley!

Ed ran and the zebra started running off.

Marceline- Great job, Ed. We lost the zebra.

Katz- Good riddance.

Courage looked at the ground and picked up a hare.

Courage- Hey! I found an animal.

Mordecai- Way to go, dude!

Mac- That's a lot easier than getting a zebra.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- The dog needs to go. Change of plans! The dog's going to go, then the vampire, and finally the bird.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Canaan- Forget this!

Frankie- What are you doing?!

Canaan- We're not getting anywhere with this.

Jake- Just let me get an animal. Please!

Rigby- By yourself?!

Jake- Easy!

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- I don't know to vote for this time.**

**Canaan- No questions asked! We're sending somebody home. The question is who will be sent home?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Looks like we have a team coming!

The boar came running around still having Edward on it's back. It didn't watch where it was going and it hit a boulder, knocking it out.

Wendy- Did we get here first?!

Michael- Yes you did! Which means you guys have A Class!

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- Finally! **

**Wendy- Really like that we're going there than C Class.**

**Patsy- It's a lot better than sending somebody home.**

**Edward- That was all me! Those girls should thank me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai- Bring to the cruise liner, dude!

Courage- Alright!

Mac- Hopefully we don't get last.

X

Michael- And looks like another team comes.

Courage- Is this good enough?

Courage showed him the hare.

Michael- Yup! You guys get second place.

Marceline- A team came here before us?!

Michael- Yup!

Mac- At least we didn't get last place.

X

The orange tigers came last with no animal in sight.

Michael- Dude, where's your animal?!

Rigby- We didn't get one.

Michael- Well, looks like you guys are going to lose a teammate.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- I wanted to turn big so I can help the team! All thanks to Frankie.**

**Rigby- Hopefully I don't get any votes.**

**Frankie- Rigby needs to go! He messed us up way too many times.**

**Canaan- I really hate it when teammates on the team just like to mess around. This is for two million dollars, and they're messing around?! Come on!**

**Mandy- All I know is that I'm not leaving. Somebody that deserves to go is.**

**Eddy- I know who I'm voting for! Probably Rigby or Frankie for messing us up.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- Looks like it's your first time here.

Mandy- I'm shocked that we didn't get here earlier.

Michael- To vote for a contestant, you must stamp their pass port and place it in the bag. I'll read the votes and the one with the most leaves. Well, the loser jumps off the cruise liner with a floaty.

Eddy- A floaty?! That's all?!

Michael- Pretty cool, huh?!

Rigby- Oh boy.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- For the good of the team. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Canaan- Look, you gave me no choice. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Eddy- Take this! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Frankie- Rigby better leave! (Stamps his pass port.)**

**Jake- Bye bye! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Rigby- Really hope this vote counts. (Stamps pass port.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- First vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby- I was expecting that.

Michael- Another one goes to Rigby.

Rigby- What?!

Eddy- Cheer up, Rigby. You're famous!

Rigby- I don't want to be famous in this way!

Michael- One for Frankie!

Frankie- Who would vote for me?!

Michael- Actually, it's two for you.

Frankie- What?!

Michael- Oh, make that three.

Frankie- Are you kidding me?!

Michael- Not one bit. See!

Michael raises up the three stamped pass ports.

Rigby- Phew!

Frankie- It's not over yet, Rigby!

Michael- It is over! Frankie, you got another vote.

Mandy- Rigby doesn't leave?!

Michael- Nope!

Frankie- I'm out?!

Michael- You sure are! Here's your floaty.

Michael gives her a floaty.

Mandy- We need members that can help the team, not embarrass the team.

Jake- Frankie was a bit bossy.

Canaan- Her plan didn't work at all!

Eddy- Now we're going to C Class!

Frankie- I didn't even get passed Edward or Katz yet!

Michael- Sucks for you.

Michael pushed Frankie off the cruise liner.

Frankie- I HATE YOU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYSSSSS!

Michael- Well, that's a rap this time. Get some sleep, because you're going to need it.

X

C Class

Mac- There are rats and spiders everywhere!

Courage- Uh oh.

Ed- Do not be afraid.

Katz- Thanks a lot to the bird and vampire for making us get second place.

Mordecai- Me?! I didn't do anything!

Katz- Exactly! You didn't do anything.

Marceline- Shut up, Katz!

Eddy- Man, do you guys complain every minute.

Mac- You'll get used to it, dude.

Eddy- Looks like it's first season all over again.

X

Michael- And that's it! What will happen next time?! Where are they going to go next?! Who's going to take the next fall?! Find out on the next chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!

**(4) Frankie- Rigby, Jake, Canaan, Eddy**

**(2) Rigby- Frankie, Mandy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	5. That Has To Hurt

That has to hurt

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The teams took a little trip to Africa. The challenge was to bring back an animal of their choice. Frankie showed her annoying side while a zebra kicked Katz in the head, making Marceline laugh. Edward actually helped his team by getting a boar back to the cruise liner and getting his team to A Class. It was Frankie who was eliminated for being bossy and annoying. Which team will win A Class?! Who will take a drop?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Patsy- Feels good to be in A Class and away from C Class.

Margaret- You got that right.

Wendy- It feels a lot better staying away from the elimination.

Edward- Of course it does! I showed my skills big time in that last challenge.

Margaret- I'm actually quite surprised you did something like that.

Patsy- Yeah, but Edward got us A Class.

Edward- No need to thank me. Actually, you guys should thank me for saving this team!

Wendy- Don't have to be rude about it.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Once again I get no respect for what I did!**

**End of Tell Cam **

**X**

C Class

Mordecai- This place is gross!

Mac- The rats especially!

Rigby- I always like to play a game called rat kicking!

Rigby kicked a rat and it ended up right on Courage.

Courage- AHHH!

Katz- Nice one.

Ed- I need gravy!

Eddy- Take it easy, lumpy.

Katz- It appears your missing a teammate.

Mandy- Frankie took a little fall.

Katz- She did?!

Jake- Yeah, she's out.

Katz- Such a wonderful season.

Marceline- Don't get too cocky, Katz. You might end up like her.

Mordecai- Guys, quit it.

Katz- Not till you vote this demon off.

Canaan- Can you guys stop? It's really annoying when people are arguing while you try to sleep.

Katz- Aw, did we bother the little baby?

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- I can't get any sleep! Katz needs to go for acting like a complete douche bag.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Over intercom) Contestants, I am reporting that I hid a tiki head on the cruise liner. Whoever finds it, keeps it.

Mordecai- I can never find those tiki heads!

Mandy- They're pretty easy to find.

Katz- Everybody should give up now since I'll find it.

Canaan- That's where you're wrong, dude. I'm going to find it.

Katz- Really? You're telling me somebody that whines about sleeping will try to find it.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- His team better vote him off.**

**Katz- Curse my idiocy! I need more friends, not enemies.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Michael- (Over intercom) We'll be docking in a few! Get ready for the next challenge soon.

Wendy- We need to win this next challenge.

Edward- We'll win! When you have a teammate like me on the team, then it's obvious we'll win.

Margaret- Don't think too much of yourself.

Patsy- Yeah, cocky people don't win these kinds of games.

Edward- They can!

Margaret- They can, but their cockiness gets them eliminated early.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Mordecai won the first season! He's cocky!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The cruise liner stops at the docks and the contestants get out.

Rigby- Where are we now?

Jake- Maybe somewhere near Africa.

Michael- You guys are in Japan!

Edward- Japan?! You couldn't pick somewhere else better than Japan?!

Jake- Calm down, dude. Japan has its perks.

Rigby- Like awesome video games!

Mac- Yeah, but their candy is kinda gross.

Ed- They should make gravy candy!

Rigby- Gross!

Michael- Your challenge is to beat a Japanese game show!

Mac- Cool!

Edward- What's cool about that?!

Michael- We'll have a big obstacle course like in Wipe Out! First three contestants from the same team win A Class, second three from get C Class, and you get the whole thing. Third place kicks somebody, but this time, there will be a special elimination.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Special elimination?! No way I'm going to let myself get there.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Obstacle course

Michael- First you jump up so you don't get hit by the incoming large bats, then hop to each little step while dodging dodge balls getting thrown at you by machines, and finally, you jump over the water to get to the other side. Press the button and that means you won the round.

Mac- Awesome!

Wendy- This is a bit wild.

Edward- No way I'm doing that!

Michael- This is how we'll do it. Instead of having everybody go at once, we'll have rounds like taking turns. Each team chooses one contestant to go through the obstacle course. The game ends when one presses the button.

Edward- Patsy, care to play.

Patsy- Maybe next round.

Margaret- Come on, Edward. Do it for the team.

Wendy- Yeah, show everybody who's boss!

Edward- Fine! I'll do it!

Marceline- Katz, you're doing it.

Katz- Beg your pardon?

Mac- No!

Courage- What's wrong?

Mac- I really want to do it!

Marceline- Seriously?!

Mac- Yeah!

Mordecai- Then go for it, dude.

Mac- Sweet!

Rigby- I'm not doing it!

Eddy- I don't want to have my teeth knocked out.

Jake- Anybody?

Canaan- I'll do it. The obstacle course seems easy.

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- I'm so happy I'm going to be in a Japanese obstacle course. So cool!**

**Canaan- I'm tired of going to C Class every time. Three times is way too many.**

**Edward- Time to show everybody in this competition that cocky toons can win!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- When I say go, you go!

Mac- Okay.

Canaan- Got it.

Edward- Bring it on!

Michael- And go!

Edward ran really quickly, but was smacked down by the large bat.

Edward- OW!

Mac and Canaan jumped over the bat and got to the next round of the obstacle course.

Marceline- Come on, Mac!

Ed- Go Mac!

Rigby- All about Canaan!

Jake- Nice going, dude!

Canaan and Mac were getting hit by dodge balls from the top, but Canaan managed to get a few steps further than Mac.

Edward- No way I'm losing to you guys!

Edward jumped close to Mac. A dodge ball came and hit him in the face.

Wendy- Don't give up, Edward!

Edward and Mac got closer to Canaan, but he managed to get to the third round and press the button.

Michael- Score one for the orange tigers!

Jake- Nicely done, bro!

Jake and Canaan high five.

Mandy- We actually did something. That's a shocker.

Canaan- Hopefully we keep it this way.

Michael- When a teammate scores for you guys, you can not use him or her anymore. But you can use the ones that didn't win the round as many times as you want.

Wendy- Who are we sending up this time?

Patsy- I'll do it.

Mordecai- Go Katz!

Katz- I'm not doing that!

Marceline- You're doing it!

Katz Make me!

Courage- I'll just do it!

Ed- Yay Courage!

Marceline- At least SOMEONE has bravery.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- Courage the cowardly dog? More like the brave dog.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- Jake, go next!

Jake- I'll do it for the team!

Eddy- That's the spirit, Jake!

Michael- This time around we have Patsy, Courage, and Jake. And go!

The three all dodged the large bat coming for them and were now on the second course. They were getting hit by dodge balls everywhere.

Jake- I hate these dodge balls!

Patsy- Ow!

Courage- It's die-ja-vu all over again!

Mordecai- Come on, Courage!

Marceline- You can do it!

Rigby- Jake, you're the better dog! Come on!

Wendy- Go Patsy!

Margaret- You can do it, Patsy!

Patsy and Jake made it closer to the end.

Canaan- Way to go, Jake! Come on!

Eddy- Yes!

Mordecai- Aw, we're losing!

Mac- Come on, Courage! There has to be something your good at.

Courage jumped to each spot, step by step and made it right near them. Jake, Patsy, and Courage made it passed the water and one contestant pressed the button before the other.

Michael- Courage scores for his team!

Courage- Yes!

Rigby- Aw man!

Marceline- Awesome!

Mordecai- Courage did well!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Beginner's luck.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Teal sharks and orange tigers are tied with one a piece. Looks like the purple dragons will lose again.

Edward- No we won't! Wendy, your up!

Wendy- Here goes nothing.

Mordecai- Katz, don't you want to go this time.

Katz- I already told your friend vampire no.

Mac- It's not so tough, Katz.

Marceline- Katz is a bit too soft and scared. Courage is a lot better than him.

Katz- There's no way HE'S better than me.

Ed- Alright Katz!

Mandy- Rigby, you're up!

Rigby- I won't let you guys down!

Eddy- You better not.

Canaan- Yeah, I know that all of us are tired of sleeping in C Class.

Rigby- This is for the orange tigers!

Michael- And go!

Rigby- I'm going to win!

Rigby jumped, but was hit by the large bat.

Katz- That's amusing.

Wendy made it passed the bat, but Katz was hit by it as well.

Rigby- Ha ha!

Katz and Rigby made it passed the large bat this time.

Patsy- They're gaining on you, Wendy!

Edward- Win it!

Jake- You got this, Rigby!

Canaan- Score!

The three started getting hit by dodge balls from above.

Rigby- Hide me!

Rigby tugged on Katz, trying to get behind him.

Katz- Let go of me!

Rigby- Come on, Katz! I need some cover.

Rigby tugged on his tail.

Katz- Your dead, little rat!

Katz brought Rigby up and threw him to the floor.

Marceline- Don't fight!

Mandy- This is funny!

Ed- Alright Katz!

Ed took out a popcorn bag and started eating.

Courage- Where are you getting the popcorn?!

Margaret- Wendy, you have a chance to score.

Wendy passed the two and pressed the button.

Michael- Score one for the purple dragons!

Wendy- Yes!

Edward- Alright!

Michael- Everybody's tied!

Eddy- What happened there?!

Rigby- Katz threw me to the floor! I couldn't do anything!

Canaan- We can't do anything now. Just win the next one.

Michael- Next round!

Edward- Margaret, you're going up now.

Margaret- I'll do it.

Ed- I want to go now for the good of the team!

Mac- Way to go, Ed!

Mandy- Now it's Eddy's time.

Eddy- Aw man!

Canaan- We need this, dude.

Jake- Big time! No way am I sleeping in that dump again.

Eddy- Okay, I'll do it.

Michael- And go!

Margaret, Ed, and Eddy got passed the large bat. Ed jumped over everything easily as if the dodge balls didn't harm him one bit.

Mac- Ed's like a machine!

Mordecai- Ed's there, but Margaret's there.

Katz- Who's side are you on, bird?!

Mordecai- Ours.

Katz- Do I have to eliminate her so you can pay attention to the game?

Mordecai- Shut up.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Note: Don't let Katz know who you like.**

**Katz- Well, it's season one all over again. Time to take out that red bird. I love taking out the competition. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Eddy- Man, Ed's going crazy!

Ed- Sure am, Eddy!

Ed jumped and pressed the button.

Michael- Teal sharks take the lead!

Mac- Awesome!

Courage- Yes!

Marceline- One more and we win this!

Katz- Excellent.

Mordecai- Uh, yeah, cool.

Katz- Something on your mind, bird?

Mordecai- No.

Katz- Afraid your red friend is going to take a little _fall._

Katz laughed.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- This is not good!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mandy- From first to last.

Canaan- We're not getting last.

Eddy- It's your turn, Mandy.

Mandy- I'll show you three how you score a point.

Michael- Next round!

Edward- I'm going to score for the team this time.

Wendy- We need the point.

Mac- Who's going up for our team?

Katz- Lets have the bird. To prove himself innocent by scoring for us, not the other team.

Marceline- What does that mean?

Katz- Tell the bird! He knows everything.

Mordecai- Look, I'll just do the obstacle course.

Michael- And go!

Mandy, Edward, and Mordecai got passed the large bat and onto the second round.

Edward- Awesome! I made it!

Mandy- Not for long.

Mandy tripped Edward and kicked Mordecai.

Mordecai- What the h?!

Edward- OW!

Mandy ran to the button and pressed it.

Michael- Another score for the orange tigers!

Edward- I was close!

Wendy- You were tripped by Mandy. How were you close?

Edward- Shut up!

Michael- Next round!

Patsy- I'll go!

Wendy- Good luck.

Wendy gives Patsy a thumbs up.

Marceline- Looks like I'm going this time.

Ed- Go Marceline!

Rigby- Who's going up for us?!

Canaan- I'll go. We need one more point.

Michael- And go!

Canaan and Marceline got passed the large bat and went onto the second round. Patsy was hit by the large bat, but managed to get passed it.

Margaret- Good job, Patsy!

Marceline- I need this!

Canaan- Not more than me!

Canaan and Marceline got passed the dodge ball field, but Canaan pressed it before Marceline.

Michael- Orange tigers win!

Canaan- Yes!

Rigby- Finally!

Jake- Nice going, dude.

Mandy- I'm impressed.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Finally we got to A Class! Yes! This is for you, sis.**

**Jake- Canaan's putting up a good fight. Good to have him on our team.**

**Rigby- We won A Class! We won A Class! Thank you!**

**Mandy- I didn't see us winning A Class. Why? Our whole team are just a bunch of losers. **

**Eddy- I can't wait to use the jacuzzi! Man, that's going to be the best. Well, not better than money and jawbreakers!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Teal sharks got second place for getting two points. Purple dragons go to elimination again.

Edward- Come on!

Wendy- Not again!

Michael- Meet me there right away.

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- Remember when I said there was going to be something different in this elimination.

Wendy- Yeah.

Michael- Yeah, I choose who goes or stays.

Edward- Uh oh!

Michael- Wendy deserves to stay for scoring the only point for your team.

Wendy- Thank you!

Michael- Edward deserves to stay for at least trying.

Edward- In your face, brothers! They thought I was going to get eliminated fourth.

Michael- And it leaves only Margaret and Patsy. The next contestant that is taking a swim is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Patsy!

Patsy- Aw man!

Wendy- Well, you did good.

Patsy- Yeah, I guess so.

Margaret- At least you didn't leave second.

Patsy- Yeah, that is true.

Edward- Well, off you go! Bye bye!

Edward waves rudely towards Patsy. Margaret and Wendy gave him some glares.

Michael- Off to the waters with you now!

Michael started shoving Patsy.

Patsy- I didn't get my floaty.

Michael- Here ya go!

Michael gives her a floaty.

Patsy- Thank you.

Michael- I don't think you'll thank me here.

Patsy- What do-

Michael pushed her off before she can finish her sentence.

Patsy- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael- Well, off to bed now.

Edward, Margaret, and Wendy walked out of there.

X

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Michael said her hid one tiki head around the ship. There's no way I'm going to let anybody else find it.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Lower deck of ship

Canaan- It has to be here somewhere.

Canaan had his arm down a hole.

Katz- Lost something?

Canaan immediately took his arm out of the whole and looked at Katz.

Canaan- What are you doing here?

Katz- That is none of your concern. Searching for the idol, aren't you?

Canaan- How do you know?!

Katz- Lucky guess. Why would somebody like you go looking for a tiki head?

Canaan- That's none of your business!

Katz- I'm guessing the money is for your sister's eye operation, am I right?

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- How does he know?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Canaan- How do you know about my sister's eye operation?!

Katz- I overheard it.

Canaan- You better not tell anybody!

Katz- I'll keep it quiet if you help me in the competition.

Canaan- Yeah right! I have my dignity!

Katz- Well, looks like your sister won't have the money for the operation then. You will end up empty handed.

Canaan- Listen, I'm not afraid of you. She will get the money.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Katz needs to go before he says more. I can't count on him to keep his word. **

**Katz- So the newbie has a little sister in need of the money for her eye operation. This is going to be fun to work with.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**M-H1996- Will any cocky people ever win this kind of series?**


	6. Kangaroo Gone Mad

Kangaroo Gone Mad

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The three teams went to Japan! Pretty cool, huh? There they went through an obstacle course. For the first time in the season, the orange tigers win A Class. Patsy took the fall for doing the worst out of all of them. Who will take the drop?! Who will find the tiki head, Canaan or Katz?! Which team will get A Class?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Rigby- This place rules!

Jake- By far, bro.

Eddy- Jacuzzi's great!

Canaan- Hopefully we can stay here a lot longer.

Mandy- We will if the team plays a little more like a team.

Eddy- After seeing this plays, there's no way I want to go back to the other class.

Rigby- The other class sucks!

Canaan- Everything sucks there! Hopefully we can win so we don't have to go there again.

Eddy- I'm with you on that one.

Jake- Everybody's with you there.

Rigby- We'll win the next challenge. I bet it will be a breeze.

Canaan- Don't get cocky now.

Jake- To the orange tigers!

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- We just need to win another challenge and we get this place. **

**Jake- Really liking how we're doing right now. **

**Rigby- I'm glad I stayed in the competition to see this place. I can sleep there forever!**

**Mandy- I'm still shocked we got first place. **

**Eddy- I'm one more step to the money. The more we win, the bigger chances I have a chance at the money! With that money I can buy all the jawbreakers I want!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class

Edward- We had to lose A Class! We had to!

Wendy- Calm down, Edward.

Margaret- You take as if somebody cut your head off.

Edward- Well, some people like winning!

Katz- Soon enough the R B will take the drop. It will all be fine.

Marceline- R B?

Edward- I get it! I'll make it happen!

Mordecai- What's that about, Katz? Hiding something, I see.

Katz- Just a pointless conversation, bird.

Mac- I think R and B mean-

Edward- Shut up!

Marceline- R and B are-

Katz- No one was talking to you, vampire! Stay out of this.

Marceline- I'm not taking anything from you.

Katz- Might as well, girl.

Marceline- Why should I even argue with a runner up?

Edward- Don't let her get away with that, Katz!

Mordecai- Nice one.

Mordecai and Marceline high fived.

Mac- Guys, don't encourage this!

Ed- Another fight! It's like the fight of the fights!

Ed takes out some popcorn and starts eating it.

Courage- Where are you getting the popcorn?!

Katz- You were lucky you faced a weak opponent in the finale last season.

Mordecai- Are you saying you faced a strong opponent first season?

Katz- I was cheated out of the money that season, bird. Remember? You were the one that cheated.

Wendy- You were a jerk that season!

Margaret- And still is.

Mac- But you got to admit it was awesome when Mordecai threw out all his energy giving Katz a punch in the face.

Ed- Classic!

Marceline- That was funny to see.

Katz- Seeing you drop out of the competition for nagging the competition will be hilarious to see.

Edward- Way to go, Katz!

Wendy- Not again!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Need to get the vampire to screw up the challenge so she can get votes against her.**

**Edward- Red bird going to leave!**

**Mordecai- I know that Katz and Edward are plotting something. R and B? What's that?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Jake- They have pizza and ice cream here!

Rigby- Dude, that's awesome! Hand me a slice.

Jake handed Rigby a slice as he got some ice cream.

Michael- (Over intercom) Quick! This is not a drill! We ran out of life boats and the ship is sinking! Everybody jump off!

Canaan- Is it really sinking?

Mandy- Yeah right. Probably something stupid for us to get off.

Jake- Quick! Grab all the pizza and ice cream!

Rigby- Right ahead of you, bud!

Eddy- I'm out of here!

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- See what I mean?! This team is waiting for another elimination.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Top deck

Jake- Where do we go now?

Edward- Out of my way!

Edward pushed Jake as he fell off the ship. Jake held onto Edward before he could fall off.

Rigby- That's funny.

Katz- You know what else is funny?

Rigby- What?

Katz kicked Rigby off.

Katz- That's funny!

Marceline- Well, this is funny.

Marceline took a chair from the top deck and whacked him off with it.

X

Water

Rigby- Pizza's wet.

Jake- And the ice cream is no more!

Katz- That's all you care about?!

Rigby- Dude, we might not come back to A Class.

Jake- I feel sad!

Edward- Ha ha!

Michael comes by on a boat.

Wendy- I thought you said there weren't any life boats.

Michael- I lied!

Mandy- I knew it.

Edward- We jumped in the water for no reason?!

Michael- Yeah, pretty much.

Edward- I am so angry!

Edward was held back by Courage and Mac.

Mac- Take it easy, dude.

Michael- Guys want to know your challenge?

Eddy- Not now! I still need to dry my clothes.

Ed- I can be a washer machine!

Michael- Quickly swim to the beach and we'll discuss your challenge.

X

Beach

Michael- Now that you guys are on the beach, I'll discuss your challenge.

Wendy- Wait!

Michael- What is it now?

Wendy- Where are we?

Jake- I'm guessing India.

Rigby- India? We're in Rigbyland!

Michael- We're in Australia!

Mordecai- What are we going to do in Australia?

Michael- You will have to beat the living day lights out of a kangaroo!

Margaret- Actually hitting a kangaroo?

Michael- Yup!

Wendy- Isn't it illegal to hurt kangaroo?

Michael- You guys won't hurt a real kangaroo. You'll hurt people I have in kangaroo costumes. Each team picks their lucky fighter to fight the 'kangaroo'. There right over there.

Michael points to the three kangaroos.

Edward- I'll fight this dumb kangaroo! He won't know what happened after I'm done with it.

Marceline- Katz can beat the kangaroo.

Katz- No.

Mordecai- Come on, Katz.

Katz- Are you deaf?! I said no.

Courage- I'll do it then.

Ed- Yay Courage!

Mac- Way to go, dude.

Marceline- It's good that we have Courage on our team. He's a lot better than Katz.

Katz- That's enough! I'm not going to stand here and let the dog do the challenge for the team.

Mordecai- You're doing it?

Katz- If it will shut you up, then yes.

Ed- Alright Katz!

Ed took out some popcorn and started eating it.

Coruage- How is that possible?!

Mandy- Jake, you're up.

Jake- I don't want to hurt a poor, defenseless creature.

Eddy- It's just somebody in a suit!

Jake- Still!

Mandy- You got to be kidding me?

Rigby- I'll do it!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- We'll win another ticket to A Class after I finish off the kangaroo.**

**Edward- I can see A Class already!**

**Katz- What's a stupid kangaroo going to do?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Remember that it's just people in kangaroo costumes.

Edward- Get ready to feel the pain!

Edward ran up to his team's kangaroo, but he was thrown to the floor immediately.

Edward- OW!

Marceline- What are you waiting for, Katz?! Beat it up!

Katz- Have patience, girl.

The kangaroo easily hit Katz on the head.

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

Kangaroo- I already done that, punk!

Katz- Now you're going to get it.

Ed- Yay Katz!

Ed still was eating popcorn.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Where is the popcorn coming from?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- Prepare to go down!

Kangaroo- Really?

Rigby- Yes really!

Rigby ran up to the kangaroo, but he was thrown to the floor just like Edward.

Kangaroo- This isn't even hard!

Jake- Beat that guy up, dude!

Eddy- Do anything!

Rigby- You're going down!

Kangaroo- You already said that, dude. This is getting boring.

Rigby- Mysterious Mr. R doesn't take no attitude!

Kangaroo- Mysterious Mr. R?! Dude, that's funny.

Rigby jumped on top of the kangaroo and started punching it.

X

Edward- I'm tired of this!

Kangaroo- I'm quite tired, too. You suck at this.

Edward- I suck at this!

Wendy- Don't forget to calm down a bit, Edward.

Margaret- It's just a challenge.

Kangaroo- Yeah, just give up since you're not helping your team one bit.

Edward- That's it!

Edward dodged the attacks from the kangaroo and gave it a few punches.

X

Kangaroo- Who's a loser?

Katz- I'm not saying it!

The kangaroo had Katz in a hold and wasn't letting go.

Kangaroo- Come on! Just say you're a loser!

Katz- I won't say that!

Mordecai- Dude, kick him! Kick him off you!

Katz- You're right.

Katz kicked the kangaroo off of him and he started throwing punches.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Katz and I would have made a great team if he wasn't evil.**

**Katz- I did not need any help from the bird. Not any help. Got it?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- And the challenge is done!

One kangaroo stopped punching Edward in the face. The other stopped punching Katz in the face, and the other stopped punching Rigby in the face.

Michael- Now we'll reveal the kangaroos.

Jake- Who were the people in the costumes?

Michael- My ocs Mike, David, and Eric.

David- Who did I beat up?

Edward- So you're the one that hurt me!

David- Man, that was fun!

Edward- Fun?!

Eric- I bet I beat up that stupid Mordecai!

Marceline- Wrong!

Eric- Rigby then!

Mac- Wrong again.

Eric- Who did I beat up?!

Mordecai- Look down, dude.

Eric looked down.

Eric- What happened to you?

Katz- Idiotic bird.

Eric-I beat you up?!

Katz- Who did you think you beat up, moron?!

Eric- How can I live with myself?!

Mike- This challenge was awesome.

Rigby- Awesome?! You gave me a black eye!

Mike- Just doing my job, dude.

Michael- We'll now pick losing teams and winning teams.

Edward- I fought a lot! I think we should win.

Rigby- No! I fought better!

Katz- The only one that deserves it is me.

Michael- Orange tigers win!

Mandy- Again? Wow.

Jake- Nice going, Rigby!

Eddy- Didn't think you had it in you.

Canaan- Good job, dude.

Rigby- Alright!

Mordecai- What about the runner ups?

Michael- Runner ups are the purple dragons.

Wendy- Yes!

Margaret- It's good that we don't have to vote somebody off.

Edward- That's what I'm talking about.

Mac- That means!

Courage- No!

Michael- Teal sharks voting off a teammate.

Katz- I guess this is where you get off, vampire.

Marceline- This is where you get off!

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- Looks like it's your first time here.

Ed- This sucks.

Mac- Not really. We can vote off one of the two.

Michael- Go into the voting booth and stamp the pass port of the contestant you want out.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I need to take you out before you do anything stupid. (Stamps pass port.) **

**Katz- This is your time to leave. I'll bring friends for you like the bird and the dog after you drop like a rock into the ocean. (Stamps pass port and laughs evilly.)**

**Marceline- Look, it's Katz! (Shows Katz pass port.) I hate Katz! (Takes Katz' passport and stamps it multiple times in anger.) Not so tough now, huh?! (Stamps the pass port again and throws it in anger.)**

**Courage- (Looks at camera.) You probably know who I'm voting for to leave. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Ed- Butter toast! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mac- This team needs to stop arguing and get together. (Stamps pass port.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Now that you voted, I'll read the votes.

Katz- The temperature of the water is quite nice for a drop. Wouldn't you think so, vampire?

Marceline- Can't wait to see YOU drop in the water.

Michael- First stamped vote goes to Katz.

Mordecai and Marceline high five.

Michael- Wow! Another vote for Katz.

Katz- What?!

Michael- Oh, I'm certain alright! Next vote goes to Marceline. One for Marceline and two for Katz. Another vote goes to Marceline! Both of you are tied at two.

Ed- Thrilling!

Courage- I can't watch!

Michael- Next vote goes to Katz!

Mordecai- Just one more and this guy's gone.

Marceline- Come on! Please be a Katz pass port!

Michael- Looks like this one's for Marceline.

Mordecai- It's a tie!

Mac- What happens now?

Michael- Tie breaker!

Ed- A fight to the death!

Mac- More like a fight to not get eliminated.

Michael- I'll just spin the wheel of tiebreakers. What the arrow it lands on, that's the tie breaker we're going to do.

Michael spun the wheel and it stopped after a few seconds.

Mac- What did it land on?

Michael- Ping pong match!

Katz- What a simple way of defeating my opponent. Well, it was nice knowing you.

Marceline- Who said I was leaving?

Katz- I did of course, vampire. This little game will be such a breeze.

Marceline- I haven't played in a while, but there's no way I'm letting you win.

Michael- The way to win this match you must whack the ping pong ball passed the other five times. Winner stays, losers jumps.

A ping pong table came up with a ping pong ball and two ping pong rackets. The two picked the rackets up and started off.

Mordecai- Come on, Marceline! Beat this guy!

Katz hit the ball and Marceline hit it. Katz swung fast and it went passed Marceline in a second.

Marceline- No!

Michael- Score one for Katz!

Katz- This is too simple.

Mordecai- Tighten your grip, Marceline!

Katz started off again, but this time Marceline whacked it back towards him. It really seemed like she got him, but out of nowhere, he managed to extend his body and hit the ping pong ball back.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- How did he do that?!**

**Mac- Katz is pretty athletic to pull off a trick like that. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The ping pong ball was passed around again, until Marceline hit it as full strength.

Michael- Marceline ties it up!

Mordecai- Yes!

Marceline- Sweet!

Katz- Beginner's luck, I'm afraid.

Marceline- We'll see about that!

She started it off as it went back and forth again. She hit the ping pong ball really fast, but Katz reacted even faster.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- I'm almost dying playing this game! I'm jumping from one place to another just to hit the ping pong ball. Katz isn't moving one bit. I don't think he's tired one bit! **

**Katz- Of course I'm not tired. This is child's play. She doesn't know who she's messing with.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Marceline hit that ball and it hit Katz in the face. He closed his eyes shut, trying not to be hit in the eyes. Marceline saw this as a chance to get a point as she hit it between Katz' hand and waist.

Michael- Marceline scores again! She takes the lead with two to one over Katz.

Mordecai- Yes!

Katz- What?! You're not actually counting that as a point?

Michael- Yes, yes I am.

Katz- That shouldn't count!

Michael- Well, it does now. Guess you have to score again, huh?

Mordecai- In your face, Katz! Literally in you face!

Katz- Go eat some worms of yours, bird. I have a tie breaker to win.

Marceline started it off again. Both of the determined to hit the ping pong ball passed the other. Marceline started getting tired, but Katz didn't look exhausted one bit. He whacked the ping pong ball very fast. Lucky for Marceline, it didn't pass her. This made Katz angry. He hit it again and it went straight passed Marceline.

Michael- And Katz ties it up!

Marceline- This... is... exhausting.

Katz- Tired already?

Marceline- You're not tired?!

Katz- Of course not! This is a bit boring, don't you think?

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- It's boring to him?! How is he not tired?! **

**Katz- The little vampire's tired of playing a game. Isn't that sweet. Well, I'll put her out of her misery. Teach everybody on this ship not to vote for me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz hit the ping pong ball and Marceline did the same. This time Katz' tail was using the ping pong racket while using his paws to read a book. Shocking everybody on the team.

Ed- Katz is like a super mutant!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! THERE'S NO WAY ANYBODY COULD DO THAT!**

**Ed- Katz is awesome!**

**Mac- Man, I bet he would put Forest Gump to shame. Katz is going nuts on the ping pong table! He's not even using his paws!**

**Courage- This is just like the time when I played hand ball against him.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz wasn't even looking when he hit it passed Marceline.

Michael- Another point for Katz. Three to two.

Marceline- Show off.

Katz- There's no need to be jealous.

Marceline- I'm not jealous.

Katz hit the ping ong ball again, this time he was facing backwards while reading a book, leaving his tail doing all the work again.

Marceline- How are you doing that?!

Katz- It's something you don't have I'm afraid, which is skills.

Marceline- I have skills!

Marceline hit the ball, but Katz hit it really fast passed Marceline.

Michael- Katz now has four and Marceline has two. One more and Marceline takes a swim.

Mordecai- This can't be happening!

Katz- At least put up a fight, dear girl. I lost my interest since there's no challenge.

Marceline- I'm not letting you get to me.

Katz- Well, it's too late. It is sad that you're leaving this time.

Katz hit the ping pong ball which almost passed her. This time she hit it and it passed Katz.

Marceline- Yes!

Mordecai- Awesome job!

Michael- Marceline scores one, making the score three to four.

Katz- Alright, enough messing around this time. Now I'm actually going to be concentrated in the game.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- He wasn't trying this whole time?! I feel scared to go in a tiebreaker with him that involves any kind of game.**

**Marceline- Now he's trying?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz cracked his neck twice before beginning the game. Marceline whacked the ping pong ball towards him. Katz simply hit it back without any power. Marceline used all her strength to get it passed Katz, but he hit it again without using any of his strength.

Marceline- Stop hitting it soft!

Katz- Why?

Marceline- It's annoying!

Courage- Marceline, he wants you to tire yourself out! Stop giving power hits!

Marceline- Now I know what you're trying to do!

Katz- A little to late, don't you think?

Marceline- No!

Katz- Well, I think so.

The ping pong ball was now heading for Katz. This time he strengthened his grip and hit is as hard as he can. It went passed Marceline, giving Katz the win.

Michael- And with that, Katz wins the tiebreaker.

Ed- Go Katz!

Courage- No!

Mordecai- This sucks!

Mac- That was pretty impressive of Katz.

Katz- Time to go for a swim, dear girl.

Michael- Here's your floaty!

Michael hands her a floaty.

Marceline- You know I can fly?

Katz- That ruins everything!

Michael- Whatever! Just get off because you're eliminated.

Mordecai- See ya, Marceline. We'll try to kick off Katz for you.

Courage and Mordecai waved goodbye.

Marceline- That would be awesome.

Marceline flies out of the ship.

Michael- Get some sleep because you guys need it. You always need it.

Katz- I hope this a lesson for the both of you.

Mordecai- I'll still stamp your pass port until you leave, dude.

Katz- It's three against two.

Mordecai- I said I'll still stamp your pass port, dude!

Katz- I don't think you want to anger me. You wouldn't want your love to take a drop?

Mordecai- Wait a minute! R B!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- R and B stands for Red bird! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see it before?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- What will happen to Mordecai and Courage now that Marceline's gone?! Suspenseful!

**(3) Marceline- Katz, Ed, Mac**

**(3) Katz- Marceline, Mordecai, Courage **

**14th- Marceline (Lost tiebreaker) **

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**M-H1996- What did you guys think? Looks like the Katz and Marceline conflict is gone.**


	7. GOAL!

GOAL!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The contestants made it to Australia and the teams had to fight kangaroos. My ocs in kangaroo costumes, that is. Orange tigers won A Class again and this time, for the first time, the teal sharks went to elimination. Marceline and Katz went to a tiebreaker, where Marceline was eliminated. Who will Katz argue with next?! Who will take the drop?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Canaan- We've been doing pretty well as a team.

Rigby- Of course we have!

Jake- You got that right.

Eddy- Just need to keep doing good and we'll keep going here.

Mandy- Lets keep doing good then.

Jake- We'll do better than good.

Rigby- Yeah! Good ten times over.

Jake- Got to love this ice cream!

Eddy- And these chairs!

Canaan- No spiders or rats in sight, which is good.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Got to keep low and show my true colors in the merge. **

**Canaan- I got to say, the team's doing a lot better than before.**

**Rigby- I love going to A Class! **

**Jake- I wish I can eat all the ice cream I want.**

**Eddy- They should have jawbreakers in A Class. It would make it a lot better.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class

Wendy- Here again.

Edward- We need to do better!

Margaret- A lot better.

Mac- Marceline's out, huh?

Mordecai- Yup.

Edward- She is?! Alright!

Katz- Took that vampire out without a try.

Ed- Katz was awesome!

Mordecai- It was pretty shocking if you ask me.

Katz- The vampire had no chance.

Edward- Good she's out.

Katz- Indeed.

Edward- Then it's R B!

Katz- Of course.

Mordecai- Margaret, they're trying to get you out!

Margaret- They'll have to try better than that.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Stupid Mordecai telling her!**

**Katz- Why did he tell her?! It's already hard enough trying to eliminate her.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Over intercom) Quickly get off the ship now and because we are now arriving to Brazil!

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Brazil?! Why can't we go somewhere else?!**

**End of Tell**

X

Soon the thirteen contestants were off the ship and on Brazil

Michael- Just like I said before, this is Brazil. The home to many tropical rainforests.

Eddy- Don't tell me we're going to go in a rainforest?

Michael- Nope!

Jake- That's good to know.

Michael- You guys are going to play a little game.

Mac- What kind of game?

Michael- It's very popular in Brazil. Actually, it's quite popular all around the world.

Rigby- Which is?

Michael- Soccer!

Edward- I hate that sport!

Wendy- You don't have to hate the sport.

Rigby- Yeah, just hate the people that are better than you.

Michael- We will have a little soccer tournament of our own.

Mandy- How will we win there are three teams?

Canaan- It's uneven.

Michael- Just like the basketball tournament we had in the first season, there will be two teams of three. The team that scores three wins the round. The losing team gets off while the winning team faces the next team. You need to win just two games to get A Class.

Mac- Sounds easy enough.

Michael- So pick your three to play the game.

Margaret- Well, we all have to play.

Edward- I'm not playing!

Wendy- We don't have any subs, Edward.

Edward- That means I have to play! Man!

X

Mac- Ed, Katz, and Mordecai! That's a great team.

Mordecai- I suck at soccer.

Mac- But your tall enough to score, dude.

Katz- Why don't you put in somebody else because I'm sitting this challenge out.

Mac- You showed yourself in the tiebreaker last challenge that you could do something.

Katz- That's when I'm against the people I hate.

Courage- I can play then.

Mac- Alright.

Katz- No! No dog is going to replace me.

X

Mandy- Jake, Canaan, and Rigby.

Jake- Sweet!

Canaan- Works for me.

Rigby- I suck at soccer! I don't even know how to play it.

Mandy- Better learn how.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- How am I going to learn to play?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- We'll have the purple dragons VS. teal sharks. Whoever wins goes against the orange tigers.

Edward- Lets do this!

Edward kicks the ball towards the other team. Ed kicks it all the way back to the others.

Mordecai- So we have to put the ball in the other team's net with our legs?

Katz- No, with your head.

Mordecai- …

Katz- Of course with your legs! Are you that slow, bird?

Mordecai- Whatever.

Mordecai kicked the ball towards Ed.

Katz- Idiot, that's our goal!

Mordecai- I'm sorry, dude!

Katz- Apologizing for it won't get you anywhere.

Mordecai- Look, I just want to finish this game. Can you leave me alone?!

Mac- Guys, stop fighting!

Edward got the ball and kicked it in their net.

Edward- Yes! Score one for Edward!

Katz- Now look what you did, bird.

Michael- Purple dragons take the lead with a goal from Edward.

Katz- Now we have to get that lead back.

Ed kicked it out to Mordecai.

Mordecai- Do I kick it?

Katz- Yes! Kick it!

Mordecai kicked it, but it wasn't hard enough. Wendy got it and kicked it towards Edward.

Katz- I have to do everything around here!

Katz tripped Edward to the ground.

Edward- What's your problem?!

Katz- Let me win this so you can kick off that stupid red bird.

Edward- Oh! I almost forgot about that.

Katz moved passed Wendy and kicked it passed Margaret.

Michael- Score one for the teal sharks.

Katz- Now do you know how to play the game, bird?

Mordecai- I kinda get it now.

Katz- There's no kinda! You get it or you don't.

Mordecai- Okay! I get it.

Katz- Lets hope so.

Margaret kicked the ball to Edward, but he was thrown to the ground by Ed.

Edward- This isn't soccer!

Ed- Do not taunt the claw!

Ed kicked it to the other goal. Mordecai got it, but couldn't kick it in.

Katz- What are you doing?! Kick it in already!

Margaret- I don't mind, Mordecai.

Mordecai- I don't know.

Katz- For goodness sakes!

Katz rammed into Mordecai and kicked it in himself.

Mordecai- Dude, what the h?! We're on the same team!

Katz- Stop socializing with her and get your head straight!

Margaret kicked it off to Wendy. She ran to the goal and kicked it in.

Michael- Score is two to two! One more goal wins it.

Ed kicked the ball to Katz.

Wendy- I'm not letting you get passed!

Katz- Then you leave me no choice, newbie.

Katz pushed Wendy to the ground and kicked it to Mordecai.

Mordecai softly kicked it in.

Michael- Teal sharks win the first game!

Courage- Yes!

Mac- Good job, guys.

Ed- We are unstoppable!

Michael- Now it's the teal sharks VS. orange tigers.

Rigby- Lets beat these losers!

Jake- That's the spirit, Rigby.

Michael- Teal sharks kick it off first.

Ed ran to the ball and kicked it. Canaan got it and kicked it to Rigby.

Rigby- Aw man!

Rigby couldn't get a hold of the ball.

Katz- Allow me to demonstrate.

Rigby- I don't need you to demonstrate!

Katz- Of course you do.

Katz pushed him to the ground, but Rigby held onto his legs, dropping him to the ground as well.

Rigby- Didn't think that was going to happen, huh?

Katz- Stupid, little rat!

Canaan easily got the ball and kicked it in the goal.

Michael- Orange tigers take the lead!

Mandy- Excellent.

Eddy- Yes!

Ed got the ball and kicked it to Mordecai.

Mordecai kicked the ball over Canaan and right next to Katz. Jake was all alone to block the goal.

Jake- I'm not letting you score.

Katz- Like a dog's going keep me from doing that.

Katz kicked it, but Jake blocked the whole goal as he stretched himself out. The ball bounced back to Katz. He kicked it even harder this time, but still couldn't get it passed Jake. Jake kicked it towards Canaan and he put it in.

Katz- How?!

Jake- Dogs 1 and Katz 0!

Katz- You're starting to get on my nerve.

Michael- Orange tigers have two goals scored while the teal sharks have nothing.

Katz- We need these goals.

Mordecai- But how? Jake's just going to stretch out so he blocks the whole goal.

Katz- I'll think of something while you score it.

Mordecai- Okay.

Ed kicked the ball out in the open.

Rigby and Katz went for it. Katz threw Rigby to the ground. Katz kicked it to Mordecai. Mordecai kicked it back to Katz. Jake was blocking the goal again. Katz kicked it back to Mordecai as he scratched Jake with his claws.

Jake- Ah! Dude, that hurt!

Mordecai saw an opening and shot it in.

Michael- Teal sharks score one.

Jake kicked the ball to Canaan. He kicked it to Rigby. Rigby ran and kicked it to Canaan. He ended the game with another goal.

Michael- Orange tigers win!

Rigby- Yes!

Jake- Alright!

Michael- Orange tigers VS. purple dragons. If the orange tigers win then they go to A Class.

Edward- I'm not letting that happen!

Margaret kicked the ball to Edward. Edward ran up and kicked it to the goal. Jake easily blocked it. Canaan got the ball and passed Wendy. He scored it for a goal.

Michael- Canaan scores! 1 to 0!

Wendy- We have to play better defense.

Edward- We have to play better everything!

Margaret kicked the ball to Wendy. Wendy managed to pass Rigby as she kicked it to Edward. Edward kicked it as hard as he can, but he still didn't get it in the goal.

Edward- This is annoying!

Jake kicked the ball towards the goal. Canaan kicked it, but didn't get it in. Rigby kicked it in for him.

Rigby- Yes!

Michael- Anther point for the orange tigers.

Edward- We need to do better!

Margaret kicked the ball to Edward. Edward lost the ball right away by Canaan. Canaan scored it again.

Michael- Orange tigers win! They get A Class for the third time in a row.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- We grew stronger as a team. Sweet!**

**Rigby- Another win! Yes! Looks like we're staying at A Class!**

**Canaan- I did pretty well in this challenge. Really glad to help the team out.**

**Eddy- Nice to know we're going back to A Class. It feels good to be the champs!**

**Mandy- Canaan basically won the challenge for us. Maybe I should woo him into an alliance.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Purple dragons VS. teal sharks. Purple dragons must win this if they want to stay alive.

Margaret kicked the ball to Edward. Edward passed Mordecai and scored.

Wendy- Nice job, Edward.

Edward- I always do good.

Ed kicked the ball to Mordecai. Mordecai passed Edward this time and kicked it to Katz. Katz easily scored, balancing the score.

Michael- Looks like it's tied.

Margaret kicked it to Wendy. Wendy passed it to Edward. Edward passed it back to Wendy and she scored.

Wendy- Yes!

Michael- Purple dragons really want this one.

Ed kicked the ball towards Katz. Katz threw Edward down and passed it to Mordecai. Mordecai couldn't put it in. Katz helped him out and scored again.

Michael- And we're all tied up! Whoever scores this one wins the game.

Margaret kicked it to Wendy. She passed Katz and Mordecai. She kicked it, but it hit the top bar. Edward got the ball this time. He kicked it, but Ed stopped it.

Ed- The macaroni has landed!

Katz took the ball and kicked it to Mordecai. Mordecai kicked it, but he didn't score. Katz kicked it in himself and scored.

Michael- Teal sharks win the game!

Katz- Yes!

Mordecai- Sweet!

Katz and Mordecai high fived. They looked back at each other, realizing what they just did.

Katz- By the way, I still hate you.

Mordecai- Same here, dude.

Michael- Purple dragons lose and lose a teammate. Find out who you want to lose.

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- That was a close one. Katz and Mordecai actually played the game together.**

**Ed- Gravy!**

**Courage- Good to know we're safe.**

**Mordecai- I'm pretty shocked I actually worked with Katz. It brings chills down my back knowing I actually worked with him.**

**Katz- Shockingly, the bird didn't do anything stupid to lose the game. Just need to get him eliminated and then the dog.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- We're having something special this time around.

Margaret- What's so special about it?

Michael- I choose who gets invincibility for this elimination. The one that receives invincibility cannot be voted for.

Edward- Who gets it?

Michael- The one that performed the best. Edward gets it.

Edward- Yes! I knew it!

Michael- Now vote for the teammate you want.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- There's no other choice. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Wendy- Well, I can't pick somebody else. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Edward- I bet you all know who I'm going to pick. Good bye! (Stamps pass port.) **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- I'll read the votes. First vote goes to Wendy. Next vote goes to Margaret. One more and this one goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Margaret!

Wendy- Edward, why didn't you choose me?!

Edward- Because Katz wants Margaret out! Bye bye, birdie!

Wendy- You actually listened to him?

Margaret- He's the only one that listens to him.

Michael- Here's your floaty. Have a fun fall.

Edward- Loving this season!

Margaret waved goodbye and jumped off the cruise liner.

Margaret- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael- So much fun seeing you guys jump off. You guys are doing horribly. Better hope you do good next time.

X

Edward- I have something to tell you, Wendy.

Wendy- Going to eliminated me, too!

Edward- No! Since it's just both of us I say we start an alliance.

Wendy- With you? Never!

Edward- So be it! You're going to go next for not joining the alliance!

Wendy- Yeah right!

X

**(2) Margaret- Wendy, Edward**

**(1) Wendy- Margaret**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	8. A taste of the Big Apple

A taste of the Big Apple

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! We went to Brazil and had a few soccer matches. Canaan and Jake scored big for their team, giving them a ticket to A Class for the third time in a row. Katz and Mordecai actually helped one another to stay way from elimination. In the end the purple dragons went to elimination. Why am I not surprised? Edward won invincibility for doing the best on the team. With that, Margaret was eliminated. Who's going to lose now?! Will the purple dragons ever catch a break?! Will Katz and Mordecai help each other again?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

C Class

Mac- Third time in a row.

Courage- This is getting bad.

Mordecai- The other team keeps hogging A Class. We'll never get it back.

Edward- You guys won't, but we will.

Mac- You do know there's only two of you.

Mordecai- Margaret's gone?!

Edward- Yup! She dropped like a rock.

Katz- Serves her right.

Mordecai- What's your problem?

Katz- Just eliminating the competition, bird.

Mordecai- I see you are your old, messed up self again.

Katz- I see you are your old, stupid self again.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Why is he still here?!**

**Katz- If only the bird had a brain to use.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Canaan- It has to be in here.

Rigby- What has to?

Canaan- Uh, the extra ice cream.

Jake- It might be in the other fridge.

Canaan- Uh, thanks.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- I'm not looking for extra ice cream. I'm looking for the tiki head. I have a good feeling it's in A Class.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mandy- What are you doing?

Canaan- Nothing.

Mandy- You're trying to look for the tiki head.

Canaan- I wouldn't! Why would I do that.

Mandy- For your sister's eye thing.

Canaan- How do you know?!

Mandy- Tall, red cat told me. Seems you must eliminate him.

Canaan- I'll do more than just eliminate that loser!

Mandy- I can help you eliminate him.

Canaan- What makes you think I can trust you?

Mandy- Alliance.

Mandy extended her arm towards Canaan.

Canaan- I know all about the alliance things in this kind of game.

Mandy- You're good at challenges and I'm smart at making a plan. We can both work together to eliminate Edward and Katz then we can break the alliance.

Canaan- I don't know about this.

Mandy- Come on my side if you want to see those two gone. Katz was the one that spread it around. I haven't told a single soul ever since I heard it.

Canaan- Fine. Just to get rid of those two.

Mandy- Agreed.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- I'll try to keep Katz and Edward in so this alliance thing can keep going. I can use a teammate on my side when elimination comes.**

**Canaan- Did I make the right decision? I have a big feeling I made a stupid decision. But I'm getting a bit paranoid that Katz already found the tiki head. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Over intercom) We are now at our new location! Move it quick.

The contestants got out of their places and onto the deck.

X

Edward- We're in a big city.

Rigby- Sweet! I can be a great video game star.

Mordecai- Dude, do you know how badly you suck?

Rigby- Stop talking!

Mac- Which city are we in?

Michael- We're in New York!

Wendy- Awesome!

Canaan- Sweet.

Eddy- The big town with big money!

Jake- They have awesome pizza here.

Michael- Your challenge is to drive a taxi to the ferry. Once you get to the ferry you must climb the statue of liberty with your team flag. Firs team to get up there with planted their flag wins A Class. Last place loses a member as always.

Mordecai- Are you sure these things are safe?

Eddy- Yeah, the taxi's look like they've been here since I was born.

Michael- Just ride in them! I'm sure that these things are good enough.

X

Edward- I'll drive!

Wendy- You're not even old enough to drive.

Edward- It's not like I'm going to ruin our chances to win. That's your job to mess up. Why do you think Double D, Bloo, Patsy, and Margaret left?

Wendy gave him a glare. She punched him in the arm.

Edward- OW!

X

Mordecai- Dude, I'll drive.

Katz- I don't feel safe having a bird drive us around.

Mordecai- Why?

Katz- I don't want to die right now, bird. Let me drive.

Mordecai- Not going to happen, dude.

Katz- Just let me take the wheel, bird.

Mordecai- Katz, leave me alone!

Ed- Another fight!

Ed took out some popcorn and started eating.

Courage- I'm not even going to ask anymore.

Mac- You guys are adults! Just choose!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Might as well let the little baby get what he wants.**

**Mac- Katz and Mordecai need to stop!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mandy- Anybody wants to drive?

Rigby- I can drive! I really want to drive.

Michael- Better hurry because traffic in New York is killer! Don't want to stay in the same place for an hour.

X

The teal sharks got into the taxi.

Mordecai- Aw man!

Katz- What's the problem now, bird?

Mordecai- I can't drive stick.

Katz- Looks like we won't have babecai trying to drive.

Mordecai- Enough with the nick names, dude.

X

Edward- Lets get moving!

Edward pressed on the gas and started moving down the road.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Being in the same car with Edward gets me scared.**

**Edward- My plan is to go fast so the others won't know where I'm going. Looks like the purple dragons are back on top, baby!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eddy- Quick into the taxi!

The five got into it and were squished up.

Jake- This taxi barely has room.

Mandy- Just drive, Rigby.

Rigby- Awesome! You guys get to see my mad skills.

Rigby pressed on the gas and he passed the teal sharks.

Mordecai- They're in the lead! Katz, hurry up!

Katz- Don't you have any patience, bird.

Mordecai- I don't want to lose, dude.

Katz- None of us do.

The taxi soon gone on it's way on the road.

X

Purple dragons

Wendy- Should we ask for directions?

Edward- Wendy, the only directions you need are the roads!

Wendy- We're lost!

Edward- No we're not!

Wendy- We past that same newspaper stand five times already!

Edward- I am not asking for directions!

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- I have a feeling I might get eliminated from this competition because of Edward's stubbornness.**

**Edward- Wendy thinks she's so smart! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Orange tigers

Jake- We should take a right at this next stop.

Rigby- I'm taking a left!

Jake- Rigby, right!

Rigby- Jake, left!

Rigby turns left and gets the taxi stuck in traffic.

Rigby- Woops.

Mandy- Nice going, Rigby!

Eddy- Now what are we going to do?!

Rigby- I screwed up.

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- Rigby, you did bad!**

**Canaan- Dude, stop messing us up.**

**Rigby- I am so sorry! I hope I don't get kicked off. Please!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai- Dude, where are we?

Katz- New York.

Mordecai- The statue of liberty is on a small island. Go near the beach.

Katz- Are you the one driving, bird.

Mordecai- No.

Katz- Then be quiet. Why don't you ask for directions?

Katz stepped on the breaks.

Mac- Is there anybody?

Courage- I hope so.

Two girls walked up to the taxi.

Mordecai- Uh, hello-

Girl- How much?

Mordecai- What?

Girl- How much are you paying?

Mordecai- Dude!

Katz- Why don't you pay the girl?

Mordecai- Just drive quick!

Katz stepped on the gas pedal, laughing at Mordecai.

Mordecai- That's not funny, dude!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Not funny!**

**Katz- (Laughing historically.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Purple dragons

Edward turned right and he crashed into another taxi.

Wendy- Ow! My head!

Wendy held her head in pain.

Edward- Who's the wise guy?!

Edward got out of the taxi angry.

Mordecai- I told you, dude.

Mac- I don't feel so good!

Ed- Cars bad for Ed!

Edward- It's just you guys!

Mordecai- You had to crash the taxi, Katz?!

Katz- I wouldn't have crashed it if a certain bird would have shut up.

Edward- Katz, I need your help.

Katz- What is it?

Edward- We can help you and you can help us.

Katz- That's actually good.

Edward- Nice!

Mordecai- What do we do now?

Courage- We should keep moving. The other team is probably at the statue.

X

Rigby- I hate this!

Eddy- We can wait and wait and wait.

Jake- When are we going to leave?

Mandy- Maybe when raccoons don't get us in traffic!

Rigby- I'm sorry!

Canaan- You can say sorry all you want. It still won't change anything.

X

Katz- I promise to help you two into the merge, on one occasion.

Wendy- I don't need your help!

Katz- Really? Where's your team then?

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Katz is going to help us into the merge? He's going to use us as scapegoats when it's the merge. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai- Alright! We're on the road again.

Courage- Yes!

Ed- Ed is happy once more!

Mac- Sweet! Now go towards the ocean, Katz. We'll be able to catch a ferry there.

X

Rigby- Guys!

Jake- What?

Rigby- We're moving!

Canaan- Sweet! Just don't get us stuck in any traffic.

Rigby- Okay, no getting stuck in any traffic.

The taxi drove on another road, heading to the ferry.

X

Mac- There's the ferry!

The taxi drove on the ferry.

Mordecai- I don't see any taxis in sight.

Courage- We're in the lead!

Ed- Nice!

Katz- Looks like another one is coming.

Mordecai- What?

Another taxi came on the ferry. Edward and Wendy got out.

Edward- Katz, however did I find you?

Wendy- Great acting, Edward.

Edward- Shut up, Wendy! It's not acting.

X

Mandy- We missed the ferry. Way to go, Rigby.

Eddy, Canaan, and Jake all glared back at Rigby.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Not feeling so safe with the whole team against me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Soon the two teams were at the statue of liberty.

Mac- It looks awesome! If only I had my camera.

Michael- Welcome teams! Looks like one team's missing.

Wendy- Orange tigers are.

Michael- Too bad for them. You will each be given a flag. Once you get the flag, climb up to the top and plant it up there. First team to plant to wins A Class.

Katz- Will you do the honors, bird?

Mordecai- Why me?

Katz- You didn't do anything for us in this challenge.

Mac- It won't be that hard.

Mordecai grabbed the flag and started to climb.

Katz- Break a leg.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- As I'm trying to climb up, Katz tells me break a keg. Break a leg! Seriously?! I'm going to be breaking every bone in my body.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Edward- Start climbing, Wendy!

Wendy- Why me?

Edward- Your talons have claws! I don't.

Wendy- Seriously?

Edward- Yeah!

Soon another taxi came by.

Rigby- Out at last!

Eddy- I thought we were going to lose.

Mandy- What did we miss?

Michael- Team flag up there!

Michael pointed all the way up to the statue.

Eddy-Jake, stretch out to get faster up.

Jake- I can do that!

Jake took the flag and started stretching out.

Canaan- We'll win this in seconds.

Rigby- Sweet!

X

Katz- Better hurry up, bird. The other team's gaining on you.

Mordecai saw Jake already near him.

Mordecai- How did you get here?

Jake- Rigby finally drove here. Man, he's annoying when it comes to driving.

Mordecai and Jake got closer to the top, leaving Wendy behind.

Jake easily put the flag on the top.

Michael- Orange tigers win A Class again!

Edward- Come on!

Rigby- We're unstoppable!

Eddy- Another win!

Ed- Aw man!

Ed took a rock and threw it in the air. The rock hit Mordecai and he stumbled a bit.

Mordecai- Dude!

Ed- Uh oh!

Courage- Somebody do something!

Mac- Mordecai's going to fall!

Katz- It would be such a pity if he fell.

Mac- Are you going to do anything, Michael?!

Michael- Why?

Courage- He's going to fall!

Edward- Wendy better be putting that flag up there.

Wendy placed the flag on the top on a pole

Michael- Purple dragons win! Looks like the teal sharks are going to elimination again.

Edward- Yes! Finally we're not going to that elimination place.

Katz- Way to go, Ed. You messed up our chances at coming in first.

Ed- I am sorry!

Katz- I'm afraid apologizing won't help at all.

Ed- I can give you all my macaroni art!

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- Second time for you guys. Sucks, doesn't it?

Mac- Yep.

Courage- Big time!

Michael- You've been here before so you know the rules of voting.

**Tell Cam**

**Ed- Gravy! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mordecai- Why?! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mac- Please don't take this as a bad thing. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Katz- I see you have no good use for this team. Actually, you never did. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Courage- I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen. (Stamps pass port.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- I'll read the votes. First vote goes to Ed.

Ed- Oh no!

Michael- Another vote for Ed.

Ed- But!

Michael- Seems like you have two votes against you. One vote goes to Courage.

Courage- (Whimpers.)

Katz- (Laughs.)

Michael- And one for Katz!

Courage- Yay!

Katz- Idiotic dog.

Michael- And we have another one for Mac.

Ed- Yay!

Michael- Ed, you're eliminated.

Ed- No! I have to take out the robots from the evil robot planet!

Katz- Just take the drop already!

Michael- Here's your floaty, dude.

Ed grabs the floaty and jumps off.

Michael- Looks like theirs only four of you. Good luck next challenge.

X

**(2) Ed- Mac, Mordecai**

**(1) Mac- Ed**

**(1) Katz- Courage**

**(1) Courage- Katz**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	9. Transylvanian's Calling

Transylvania's Calling

Idea- Regularshowguy

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The teams went to New York! Taxis and traffic mixed together. When it seemed like the orange tigers would have lost, Jake comes to save the day by planting his team's flag first. The teal sharks lost and sent Ed home for some reason. Who's going to take the drop?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Jake- This season is awesome!

Rigby- We've been here forever!

Eddy- This is never going to end.

Canaan- Just need to keep winning and we'll stay here until the merge.

Mandy- Hopefully that happens.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- I'm still impressed we only lost one teammate. **

**Rigby- Yeah yuh! We're never going to lose!**

**Jake- Another time here is going to be great.**

**Eddy- Can't wait to taste those jawbreakers!**

**Canaan- Still need to focus. We might have won, but anything can happen.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class

Edward- When will we ever go to A Class?! I'm sick and tired of staying in this dump!

Wendy- Like I've been saying this whole competition, calm down!

Mac- You guys are having team problems, huh?

Edward- No! Mind your own business!

Mordecai- All he did was ask a question, dude. Just calm down a bit.

Katz- No one bothered you, bird. Let them argue. Better chances for us to win.

Mordecai- How are we going to win when our team fights, too.

Katz- We wouldn't be arguing if you helped me eliminate the dog.

Mordecai- I'm not going to help you eliminate him!

Katz- That's why we're doing so bad.

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- Mordecai's starting to get annoying. This season he's been a bit of a no show. **

**Wendy- Seems like not only we have team problems.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Over intercom) Everybody meet outside of the ship!

X

Soon the contestants were off the ship and on land.

Rigby- I can't wait to start the challenge.

Jake- You said it, brother. I'm ready to win A Class again.

Michael- We'll first have to get to our destination.

Mandy- Why did we stop and get off the ship if we didn't even get to the destination?

Michael- That's where you guys are going to go.

Eddy- Where are we?!

Michael- We're in Constanta, Romania! Best place in the world. **(Yes a ship can get into the black sea. There are small rivers that actually lead to the black sea. Now back to the story.)**

Edward- Shouldn't we be doing our challenge?!

Michael- Like I said before, you must get to your challenge.

Canaan- Where is our challenge.

Michael- Your challenge starts at the Transylvanian Alps! You'll all get into a plane and I'll tell you when to jump.

Mac- Jump?!

Michael- Duh! How are you going to get there then?

Courage- Why can't we land the plane?

Michael- Too boring of a way to start a challenge, dude.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- He wants us to jump out of a plane?! Dude, what's wrong with him?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The contestants all sat into seats of the plane.

Courage- The plane seats remind of C Class.

Edward- Don't remind me.

Michael- This is where you all get off. Now jump off! Here are all parachutes for you guys.

Michael started handing parachutes to the contestants.

Katz- Care to test it out, dog.

Jake- me?

Katz grabbed Courage and threw him out.

Courage- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai- What's your problem?!

Katz- We need to get off somehow, bird. Besides, you're next.

Mordecai- Not happening!

Mordecai jumped on Katz and they both fell off the plane.

X

Michael- Now that you guys are all out of the air, we'll start the challenge.

Mac- We're missing Courage.

Mordecai- Way to go, Katz. You probably killed him.

Katz- I did? Did it really come true?

Mordecai- How much of a jerk are you?!

Courage- Help!

The rest looked up to see Courage stuck in a tree.

Courage- I'm stuck!

Rigby- I can throw some rocks!

Rigby got a rock and threw it to Courage's belts that were keeping him strapped in. it hit them loose and he fell.

Courage- Ow!

Edward and Katz burst out laughing.

Michael- Now is everybody ready for your challenge?

Jake- Sure am!

Mac- Did we get out of Romania?

Michael- We're still in Romania. The land of awesomeness!

Edward- Then why did we get in a plane?!

Michael- We're in Transylvania now! The home of Dracula!

Wendy- I'm having a feeling it's going to something with vampires.

Michael- It sure does!

Courage- Blood sucking vampires?!

Edward- Of course, dummy!

Michael- Go into Dracula's castle and find a vampire. The one that captures a vampire first gets A Class.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Just need to capture a vampire and we win. Not too hard.**

**Courage- Not vampires! Please not vampires!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The contestants all got into the dark, creepy castle. Courage started shaking with fear.

Rigby- Dude, this place is dead.

Eddy- Where should we go?

Mandy- As a team to the right sector of the castle.

Eddy, Rigby, Canaan, Mandy, and Jake ran towards the right.

Katz- Which means we head left.

Mordecai, Courage, Mac, and Katz headed to the left.

Wendy- We're going straight on, right?

Edward looked at the dark sector of the castle. He shook a bit.

Edward- And let Dracula taste my blood?! Forget it!

Wendy- Then where are we going to go?

Edward- We'll follow the shark team.

Wendy- Why?

Edward- To mess them up.

X

Rigby- This place is getting dark!

Eddy- Where are the vampires?

Canaan- You really think there vampires here?

Eddy- Of course there are!

Mandy- Maybe Michael just tricking us.

Jake- Did you hear that?!

Canaan- Hear what?

Jake- I heard something.

Rigby- Nice try, Jake! You're not getting me.

Jake- It's kind of like a whisper.

Eddy- I'm out of here!

Mandy tugged on Eddy's shirt before he can leave.

Mandy- No one's going anywhere. Rigby, go down the hall way and find the whispers.

Rigby- Are you nuts?! I don't want my blood sucked out of me.

Mandy- There's no such thing as vampires.

Jake- Marceline's a vampire.

Mandy- She's out.

Rigby- Whatever. I'll go down the hall way.

Rigby started walking down the hall way very slowly. Out of nowhere came a vampire flying through the hall way.

Eddy- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jake- Run!

Eddy- Now you're thinking, dude.

Canaan- Jake, just punch the guy. Can't you turn big.

Jake- You're right!

Jake's fist increased in size and punched the vampire down.

Vampire- Dude, that's not cool!

Canaan- Jump him!

Eddy, Rigby, and Canaan jumped on the vampire.

X

Mac- It's getting darker.

Courage- I don't like it when it gets dark.

Mordecai felt something touch him.

Mordecai- Quick it, Katz!

Katz- What am I doing that bothers you?

Mordecai- I felt you touch me.

Katz- Why on earth would I touch you?

Mordecai- I felt it again! Stop doing that!

Mordecai pushed Katz to the floor.

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that!

Mordecai- I wish you would stop touching me.

Katz- I haven't touched you, bird! Get it together.

Mordecai felt it again.

Mordecai- Uh oh.

X

Wendy- We're lost!

Edward- We're not lost, Wendy! Just keep going until we find a vampire.

Edward hit the wall, not knowing it was there.

Wendy- Way to go, Edward.

Edward- Shut up!

Edward touched another object. This time it was a vampire.

Wendy- Quick! Do something!

Edward- Run!

Edward ran away from the vampire, leaving Wendy alone.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- So Edward, being the jerk he is, runs away and leaves me alone! Edward, we need to do this as a team if we still want to be here.**

**Edward- Last thing I want is some vampire sucking my blood out!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Courage- Run!

Mac- We need to capture it!

Mordecai- How bout knocking it out.

Mordecai punched the vampire in the face.

Vampire- Dude, that hurt!

Mordecai- This is going to hurt a lot more, dude.

Mordecai swung another punch, but the vampire blocked it and punched him back.

Vampire- Not so tough anymore, huh?

Mac- Throw something!

Courage and Mac threw objects towards the vampire. Mordecai got up and punched it one last time.

Vampire- I don't feel so good!

Katz- Get him out of here while we still have the chance.

The four picked the vampire and started running out.

X

Canaan- Good job for taking that vampire out, Jake.

Jake- Just helping the team.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Jake's starting to do good. He can be a huge threat in the merge. Need to kick him off so he doesn't get to the merge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- And the winning team, teal sharks!

Courage- Yes!

Mordecai- Awesome!

Mordecai and Courage high fived.

Quickly the other teams were out there.

Canaan- No! Another team beat us here.

Rigby- No more cozy chairs!

Jake- No more good food!

Eddy- No more jacuzzi!

Michael- Well, you guys got second place.

Edward- Wendy, why didn't you capture the vampire?!

Wendy- You left me alone with it! Thanks a lot, Edward!

Edward- You are so going to leave!

Michael- The vampires were just my three ocs again. Just like the kangaroo fighting challenge.

Eddy- You got me there.

Michael- Everybody, head towards your destinations. Purple dragons, soon it will be the purple dragon. Meet me at the Floaty jump elimination place in ten minutes.

**Tell Cam**

**Edward- Newbies like you don't deserve to stay in this competition!**

**Wendy- There's no way I'm going to leave. Edward left me! He has to go, right?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Floaty Jump

Michael- How are we going to do this?

Edward- Have Katz come here and vote for one of us?

Wendy- That's unfair!

Michael- We'll solve this out in a Cartoon World Cruise roulette. You will be both given ink guns. You press the trigger to shoot yourself. One that gets inked will jump off the cruise liner.

Wendy- Won't one gun be empty with no bullets in it?

Michael- Yup! I have two guns here. Catch!

Michael tossed a gun to Edward and Wendy.

Michael- When I say shoot, you point it to yourself to shoot, not the other.

Edward- Easy enough.

Wendy- Okay.

Michael- Shoot!

Wendy and Edward pressed the triggers, but nothing came out of Wendy's gun. Edward, on the other hand was inked from the bullets he just shot himself with.

Edward- How am I going to wash this off?!

Michael- With the ocean, dude! Here ya go!

Michael gives him a pool floaty.

Edward- I'm eliminated?!

Michael- Correct!

Edward- How?!

Michael- One gun was empty with no bullets at all, but one was filled with ink pallets. You were the one that got inked. See ya!

Edward- I want a rematch!

Michael- Okay.

Wendy- Are you serious?!

Michael- Yup!

Michael took out a water gun and sprayed Edward in the face.

Edward- Jerk!

Edward was wiping the water out of his face when Michael pushed him off.

Edward- I HAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEE TTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS !

Michael- Oops! He forgot his floaty.

Wendy- Does this mean I'm a team of one?

Michael- Yes, yes it does! Good luck, purple dragon.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Never knew this was going to happen. I'll bring this team back to the top. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	10. Jaws

Jaws

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The teams went to my parent's home country Romania! (ALL ABOUT ROMANIA!) Anyways, they had to hunt down vampires. Team to get a vampire caught would win the challenge. Teal sharks finally went to A Class by winning the challenge. Purple dragons lost, as usual. I chose Edward to leave for doing worse in the challenge, leaving Wendy all by herself. Will the purple dragons lose all their teammates before the merge starts?! Who's going to fall next?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

C Class

Eddy- We lost!

Rigby- And I was getting used to A Class.

Jake- Well, at least we got to enjoy it.

Eddy- But I wanted to enjoy it for the whole competition!

Rigby- Maybe next time.

Canaan- All we have to do is do good in this next challenge.

Mandy- It'll be a breeze. The purple dragons consist of only one.

Wendy- I'm not going to just let you guys win.

Eddy- You're all by yourself?!

Wendy- Yup.

Mandy- Well, might as well grab a floaty and jump out the door.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Mandy doesn't bother me. Now that I'm all by myself, I can win. I don't need to worry about anybody. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Mordecai- Finally we're here.

Mac- I missed this place!

Courage- It's good to be back.

Katz- We still need some members eliminated from this team.

Mordecai- No we don't. If we keep doing good like this then we won't need anymore gone.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Katz keeps bothering the team about how we need a member gone. It's obvious that it is me or Courage.**

**Katz- Both of them need to leave! I'll be able to run this team once both of them are gone.**

**Mac- I don't know who to vote for, Mordecai or Katz?**

**Courage- Whatever happens in the near future, Mordecai has my vote to eliminate Katz.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Over intercom) We're at our next location. Meet up at beach of our new place and we'll get the challenge started.

X

Jake- Where are we now?

Michael- We're in Los Angeles!

Mordecai- Sweet!

Rigby- Alright! What are going to do in Los Angeles as a challenge?

Michael- During the summer of Los Angeles lots of people get on their jet skis and surf boards to go into the water. Has to be one of the hottest states when it comes to the summer.

Eddy- Are you going in the water?

Michael- You're getting closer, Eddy.

Mandy- Just say what we're going to do.

Michael- One jet ski for each team with your team colors painted on it.

Canaan- Jet skis are pretty awesome.

Rigby- You got that right!

Michael- There are flags out there with your team colors as well. First team to grab five flags wins A Class.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- How am I going to grab flags while driving a jet ski.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Orange tigers and teal sharks will have two teammates on the jet ski and two will be water skiing trying to grab team flags.

Wendy- How will I grab team flags?!

Michael- That's a tough one! Looks like you're on your own, huh?

Katz- Looks like it's the end of you, newbie.

Wendy- It's not!

Katz- No need to debate with you, because you'll leave today. Goodbye, newbie. Nice knowing you.

X

Canaan- I'll drive the jet ski.

Mandy- I'll be with you. Rigby, Eddy, and Jake can grab flags.

Rigby- Easy!

Jake- Count this challenge down.

Eddy- We're all going to be in the back?

Jake- It won't be that bad.

Eddy- Lets hope not.

X

Mordecai- Who wants to drive a jet skit?

Mac- Courage can drive it and I'll be right beside him.

Courage- Why?

Mac- We'll have the tall teammates on our team grabbing flags in the water. We'll win A Class right away!

Mordecai- That's actually a good plan.

Katz- I'm impressed.

Mac- Hopefully you guys don't fight and mess us up.

Mordecai- We won't, don't worry. You agree with that, Katz?

Katz- Of course I do.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Mac did bring up an intelligent plan. Need to mess up the bird so he takes the fall for screwing us over. The purple dragon team is no use for me anymore since the team will no longer exist after this challenge.**

**Mac- I have improved from last season. I got out way too early that season and didn't even make the merge! This season I have to make the merge. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Oh, and I fed a few sharks along the way so watch out when they start to bite. That's another thing that Los Angeles has! Especially out in the Pacific ocean.

Katz- Sharks?!

Mordecai- This isn't good.

Wendy- Come on!

Eddy- Not sharks!

Michael- And go!

Michael blew a whistle and the contestants started the jet skis.

X

Mac- Courage, there's a few of our flags right there!

Mac pointed out the flags and Courage drove closer.

Mordecai- Almost have it!

Mordecai brought out his wing to get the flag, but a shark got out of the water.

Katz- Get out of here!

Katz held onto Mordecai with his claws going into the blue jay.

Mordecai- Dude, quit it!

X

Wendy drove the jet ski and grabbed one of her flags.

Michael- Wendy gets the first flag, giving herself the lead.

Mandy- You're going too fast!

Canaan- They're sharks everywhere! You want those three in the back to lose their lives?

Mandy- No, but we won't find any flags going this fast.

Canaan- You are right about that.

Mandy- Quick! To your left is a flag.

Canaan moved to the left and Jake grabbed the flag.

Michael- Orange tigers and purple dragons are in the lead with one flag. Teal sharks got to pick it up.

Mordecai- Stop stabbing me!

Mordecai elbowed Katz in anger.

Katz- Take it easy, bird. We're on the same team here.

Mordecai- You don't have to stab me with your killer claws!

Katz- Us cats aren't fond of water, bird.

Mordecai- You guys aren't, huh?

Mordecai brought his wing in the water and threw some in Katz' face.

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

X

Canaan- There's another flag!

Canaan passed the flag and Rigby couldn't grab it.

Eddy- Great job, Rigby.

Jake- Don't worry about it.

Jake stretched his arm out and grabbed the flag.

Michael- Orange tigers take the lead! Three more flags for them.

Canaan- Awesome!

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Jake's been an asses for this team. I'll bring him in an alliance.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Wendy tried to get a flag, but couldn't due to another shark coming close to her.

Mac- Courage, there's another one!

Courage got up close to the flag, but Mordecai didn't grab it.

Mordecai- No!

Katz- Don't whine, bird.

Katz extended his tail and he got the flag.

Michael- Score one for the teal sharks!

Wendy- This isn't good.

Katz- Time for you to lose, eagle.

Katz kicked some water and it hit Wendy in the face. Katz laughed, but got a punch to the shoulder by Mordecai.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- There's no way I can do this all by myself! I can't believe I'm missing Edward!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Wendy had another shark closing in as she tried to grab her flags.

Wendy- I hate sharks!

Courage passed a flag and Mordecai grabbed it.

Michael- Teal sharks tie up with orange tigers! Purple dragons are falling behind.

Wendy- I am not losing this!

Wendy passed a shark and quickly got her flag.

Michael- And Wendy ties everything up.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Got to give credit to Wendy for being the only member of her team still in the competition. She's putting up a good fight.**

**Katz- Why doesn't she just give up?! There's no way she's going to win. One idiotic bird.**

**Wendy- I might be the last one from my team, but I am not going down without a fight!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mac- Another flag! Quick!

Courage started getting closer to the flag. Katz saw Mordecai trying to grab the flag and he pushed him a bit.

Mordecai- What the H, dude?!I didn't get the flag.

Katz- You birds are all the same.

Mac- Come on, Mordecai!

Mordecai- Dude, it wasn't my fault!

Katz- Enough talking, bird.

Wendy grabbed another flag.

Michael- Wendy gets another flag! Two more and she wins.

Wendy- Yes!

Mandy- Need to step it up.

Canaan- I'm trying!

Canaan passed a flag and Eddy tried to grab it, but another shark showed itself out of the water.

Eddy- AH!

Jake- I'll help you!

Jake punched the shark and it went back in the water.

Rigby- Nice one, dude!

Eddy grabbed the flag.

Michael- Orange tigers and purple dragons are tied again! Two more for the both of them.

Courage passed another flag and Mordecai was pushed again, making him miss the flag.

Mordecai- That's it!

Mordecai punched Katz right in the face. Katz reacted fast by sending a paw to his stomach, letting the claws go into his skin.

Katz- Enough with the idiotic fights, bird.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Dude, those claws hurt so much! Especially when four of them go into you!**

**Katz- He's not getting away with anything stupid. I'll sabotage our own team while the blue jay takes the fall for my actions. So long, bird. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Courage- I don't think we're getting any flags.

Mac- Mordecai has to stop messing up. We won't win this way!

X

Wendy slipped passed another shark and got her flag.

Michael- Purple dragons have four, orange tigers have three, and teal sharks have two. One more for Wendy to win A Class.

Wendy- Yes!

Mandy- We need to do better.

Canaan- Take it easy, Mandy. We'll do better.

Canaan came closer to his team's flag and Rigby grabbed the flag.

Michael- Orange tigers tie with purple dragons. Who's going to get A Class?!

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- I want A Class! It's going to be great if I get it to myself.**

**Mandy- I am not letting that eagle get it.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mac- To your right! We need this one badly.

Courage passed the flag while Mordecai tried to get it. Katz saw this as an opportunity to hurt his team a little more. He laughed as he pushed Mordecai off into the water.

Mordecai- Dude! You're so dead!

Katz- Sharks can sniff up blood ten miles away.

Mordecai- You jerk!

Mordecai got the flag and got up before a shark came.

Michael- Teal sharks have three. Still need one more to compete with the others.

Most of the sharks started heading towards the teal shark's team due to Mordecai falling in the water.

Courage- Uh oh!

Mac- What is it now?

Courage- We have most of the sharks on us!

Mac- We're going to need a miracle to win this challenge!

Courage tried to get another flag, but he couldn't. Wendy easily got her last flag.

Michael- Purple dragons win A Class!

Wendy- YES!

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- THANK YOU! A CLASS IS FINALLY MINE! Knowing that I did this challenge all by myself makes me happy! I can do it on my own! Yes!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai looked behind him and saw the sharks getting closer.

Mordecai- Must go faster!

Mac- Go faster, Courage!

Courage- I'm going as fast as I can!

Mac- We're going to crash!

Courage- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mac- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The jet ski flew out of the water and onto the beach with wreckage everyhere.

X

Canaan- There's our last flag!

Canaan got closer and Jake grabbed it.

Michael- Orange tigers get runner up position!

Canaan- Better than third.

Mandy- I still wanted first.

X

Beach

Courage got out of the wreckage with burn marks everywhere. Mac got up, a bit dizzy from the crash.

Courage- I don't feel so good.

Mordecai- got out of the sand, immediately spitting sand out of his mouth. Katz got up, taking crabs that got stuck to him.

Mordecai- I'm guessing we lost the challenge.

Michael- Yes you did!

Courage- Awww.

Mac- Elimination time.

Michael- You said it!

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- I love when this team goes to eliminate a contestant.

Mac- Why?

Michael- The tiebreaker with Marceline and Katz was awesome! My friend Eric loved it. The last one was pretty shocking. You guys have a lot of drama on this team.

Mordecai- Maybe more arguing than drama.

Michael- You know how it's done here. Go into the Tell Cam booth and stamp a pass port of the contestant you want out.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- (Stamps Katz' pass port without looking.) I've had enough nightmares!**

**Mac- Both of you guys might have made it to the finale, but you guys are dragging this team behind. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Katz- The red head, vampire, red bird, and now the blue bird! Good to see my enemies falling before me. (Stamps Mordecai's pass port multiple times.)**

**Mordecai- ANNOYING, EVIL, DISGUSTING, LYING, DEVIL CAT! (Stamps Katz' pass port.) His face here just gets me pissed off.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- I'll read the votes. One stamped pass port is Katz'. Katz has one vote.

Mordecai- No shocker!

Michael- Wow! Another one for Katz.

Katz- What?!

Courage- Yes!

Mordecai- Yeah yuh!

Mordecai and Courage high fived.

Michael- Wow! Looks like Katz got another one.

Katz- I'm out?!

Mordecai- Yes! In your stupid face, Katz! Looks like I beat you again.

Michael- I'm just messing with you guys. This vote is for one of you three.

Mordecai, Mac, and Courage look frightened.

Mordecai- What?! Why did you say it was for Katz then?

Michael- Just to see how you would react to him leaving.

Mordecai- Not cool, dude. Not cool!

Michael- This one is for Mordecai.

Mordecai- What?! Are you sure.

Michael shows Mordecai the stamped pass port that has his face on it.

Mordecai- Uh oh.

Michael- Next vote goes to Mordecai! Both of you have two. Looks like you will battle it to stay. I this a rematch of the Cartoon Rumble Finale?!

Mordecai- He is not staying!

Michael- We'll see about that. Mordecai, how bout you spin the wheel of tiebreakers.

Mordecai- Sweet!

Mordecai spun the wheel and it stopped.

Michael- This is going to be great!

Mordecai- What is that?

Michael- Hand ball game!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Hand ball?! I never played hand ball in my life! Dude, I'm going to suck at this! I know that Marceline and Margaret are looking right now and they're telling me not to let this jerk win. I won't let you guys down.**

**Katz- This will be such a breeze! Your journey ends here, bird. Do say hello to the eliminated for me, bird. I don't want to be rude. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Whoever scores up to five wins!

Michael passed a hand ball to Katz. Katz quickly caught it and started bouncing it.

Katz- A little sport before being eliminated, dear bird.

Mordecai- Eliminated? Me? Yeah right!

Katz hit the ball towards the wall and Mordecai did the same.

Courage- Not old memories!

Courage covered his eyes.

Mac- These two are really going at it.

Mordecai hit it before it could pass him.

Katz- Give up already, bird!

Katz hit the hand ball quickly.

Mordecai- I have my dignity. Besides, I'm finishing what Marceline started.

Mordecai hit it back at Katz. They went back and forth for a while without a score.

Katz- You think you can hold your defense for long.

Mordecai- Yep!

Mordecai hit it and it actually passed Katz. Katz looked at him in shock.

Courage- What happened?!

Mac- Mordecai scored.

Courage- Yes!

Michael- Mordecai has one and Katz has nothing.

Mordecai- How do you like me now, Katz?!

Katz- Quit your cockiness, bird. Beginner's luck!

Mordecai- I'm hyped up, dude! I'm ready for this.

Katz hit the hand ball in anger and it hit the wall. Mordecai hit it back. Katz smacked it towards the wall. This time it came faster than last time. Mordecai couldn't hit it.

Michael- Katz ties it up!

Mordecai- You're still not in the lead.

Katz- I will be soon, bird.

Mordecai- Yeah right! You suck at this.

Katz- I suck at this? Really?

Mordecai- Yeah!

Courage- Mordecai! Don't!

Mordecai- What's he going to do?

Katz glared at him with anger. Mordecai hit the hand ball. Katz's tail whacked the ball back.

Mordecai- (Sarcastically) I'm so scared! Katz is using his tail.

Katz was now on his stomach, relaxing while looking at spider pictures out of a book.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- So looks like Katz is trying to prove to me that he's good. He's still not good.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mordecai hit it back. Katz hit it back using his tail, still not looking at the hand ball.

Katz- Impressive.

Mordecai- Thanks! I never knew you would compliment me.

Katz- I was talking about the spiders.

The cat turned the next page to the book.

Mordecai- I'm going to score on you, dude! You're too cocky with this tiebreaker stuff.

Mordecai hit it, but Katz hit it back with his tail and it passed Mordecai.

Michael- Katz takes the lead!

Mordecai- Uh oh.

Katz- Do I feel fear?

Mordecai- No you don't!

Mordecai grabbed the hand ball and smacked it. This time Katz was drinking some tea and used his foot to whack it back.

Mordecai- How?!

Katz- As I told the vampire before, I have skills.

Mordecai hit it back and Katz just simply hit it to the wall and the hand ball hit Mordecai in the stomach.

Michael- Katz scores again!

Mordecai- No!

Courage- Come on, Mordecai!

Katz- Yes Mordecai, put up some sort of fight. I have no challenge at all.

Mordecai- I'm tired! How are you not tired?!

Katz- I'm afraid I have skills.

Mordecai hit the ball and Katz hit it back. Mordecai punched the hand ball, but Katz hit it back and got it passed Mordecai again.

Michael- Katz has four and Mordecai has one. Is this where our hero will leave?

Katz- Indeed.

Mordecai- You still have to score one more, dude. I get better when I'm on my defense.

Katz- Then show me.

Mordecai hit the ball, but Katz hit it back. Mordecai dived and kicked it back.

Courage- Awesome move, Mordecai!

Mordecai- Thanks!

Katz- That's all you have up your sleeve?

Mordecai- No!

Katz hit it back softly while Mordecai ran up to the wall to hit it back.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Every time Katz hits it softly, the opponent runs for it. That tires him or her out! That means Katz has a better chance at winning this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Courage- Mordecai, he's trying to tire you out!

Mordecai- Katz isn't going to tire me out.

Katz hit it softly again. Mordecai hit it harder. This time Katz jumped up and kicked it back to the wall. Mordecai was too slow to hit it as it hit him in the head and went passed him.

Michael- Katz wins!

Courage- NO! NO! NO! NO!

Mac- Whoa.

Katz- Excellent.

Mordecai dropped to his knees as he looked down to the floor. Two red legs appeared in his view.

Mordecai- I can't believe I lost!

Katz- Time for you to go, bird.

Mordecai- Why did you vote for me, Mac?

Mac- You messed this team up way too many times, Mordecai.

Mordecai- But K-

Katz- Enough with these lies. Why lie when no one believes you?!

Courage- I believe him!

Michael- Here's your floaty.

Michael hands him a floaty.

Mordecai- Good luck, Courage.

Courage- See ya, Mordecai.

Mordecai looked down and gulped.

Katz- Now we don't have all day!

Katz pushed Mordecai off.

Mordecai- I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEE E YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU, KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT TTZZZZZZZ?!

Katz chuckled as he saw the bird drop.

Michael- Looks like you guys are down to three. Get some sleep.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Now that Mordecai's gone, I'm all alone on this team.**

**Mac- Mordecai screwed us up, guys! I'm sorry, but Mordecai wasn't himself this season.**

**Katz- I've improved greatly. I have just taken out the two finale winners. I beat them both on my own. It feels great not to have the bird on the team anymore. Now the dog's going to get it.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**(2) Mordecai- Katz, Mac**

**(2) Katz- Courage, Mordecai**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**M-H1996- Looks like Katz got out of another tiebreaker using his skills. XD **

**What will happen to Courage now?! **


	11. Das Gut, Ya?

Das Gut, Ya?!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The teams made it to Los Angeles, where they had to grab flags out of the ocean with sharks right behind them the whole time. Thrilling, isn't it?! Wendy fought off the sharks and got herself to A Class. Good thing for her. Mandy became bothered with getting second. Katz sabotaging really helped hurt his team going to elimination. Sadly, Mordecai was eliminated in a tiebreaker against Katz. If only Mac knew that Mordecai was sabotaged. What's going to happen in this chapter?! Who's going to take the drop?! Will Katz eliminate his final enemy from the game?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

C Class

Mandy- I hate this class.

Rigby- You don't think we hate it?!

Eddy- I hate it big time. This is the second time we're here.

Canaan- Wendy really fought for it.

Jake- We'll get the next one.

Canaan looked over to the other team.

Canaan- Did Mordecai leave?

Katz- Dropped like a rock into the ocean. It feels great to have eliminated him in the tiebreaker.

Rigby- No! Mordecai's out!

Katz- Brings such joy having him out.

Rigby- What?!

Jake- Take it easy, Rigby. You'll get him in the challenge.

Eddy- Yeah, don't let this guy bother you.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I'm the last Regular Show character! Mordecai's going to get the justice he needs.**

**Katz- Now I need to find a way to sabotage the dog. I'm going to like this.**

**Courage- Margaret's out, Marceline's out, Mordecai's out, and now he wants me! The only way I can stay in this game if I get Mac to vote Katz. Here's hoping.**

**Mac- I don't feel that sad Mordecai left. The guy messed us up. Katz at least helps in challenges.**

**Mandy- Good to know that Katz eliminated Mordecai. That bird would have been a big threat in the merge.**

**Canaan- Katz eliminated Mordecai, huh? I remember it like it was yesterday when Mordo eliminated Katz. Looks like the tables have turned. You played well, Mordecai.**

**Eddy- Katz is going crazy with these eliminations. It's back to his season one self. Now should I team up with him knowing that I'm the last Ed?**

**Jake- There's nine of us left. I made a huge improvement! You see that, Finn. I can make it to the merge. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Wendy woke up after sleeping in one of the massage chairs.

Wendy- This rules!

She got up and went into the jacuzzi.

Wendy- Kind of boring, though. By myself here just trying to pass time.

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- I got to admit, being in A Class alone is dull! I do have all the food and refreshments, but there's no one to socialize with. At least the other teams have something to do.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Over intercom) Steigen schneller! That's get out quick in German!

Mandy- We're in Germany.

Rigby- Dude, I can go for some German chocolate cake right about now!

Eddy- German jawbreakers!

Jake- German food!

Mandy- Stop thinking of your stomachs.

X

Michael- Welcome everybody! I do not know how to say that in German.

Rigby- Dude, it's freezing here!

Eddy- I'm already missing Los Angeles.

Michael- I forgot to tell you that Germany is nothing like Los Angeles. They both have winters, but Los Angeles strongest winters is a bunch of small hail. But Germany has the biggest snow snowstorms!

Wilhelm- The best ones, too! Long live Germany!

Wendy- Who's he?

Michael- My great friend Heinrich Wilhelm! Coolio527 and Wilhelm were the ones that talked me into making a series like this.

Wilhelm- May he rest in peace.

Michael- Indeed!

Mac- What's our challenge?

Jake- Probably something out of Germany's history.

Katz- What, conquering countries with a full invasion?

Wilhelm- That was 70 years ago! Give us a break!

Michael- Your challenge will be to sleigh down a large mountain with your driver blind folded.

Rigby- Awesome!

Michael- Only two contestants from each team will compete. I'll choose the two.

Wendy- But I'm all alone!

Michael- That's bad!

Wendy- I'm going to do this challenge all by myself?!

Michael- Yup!

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- I'm doomed!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Lets have from the teal sharks Courage driving and Katz giving directions. Orange tigers will have Rigby driving and Eddy giving directions.

Courage- Oh no!

Katz- Better not mess up, dog.

Wendy- Well, I'm doomed.

Eddy- We got this!

Rigby- All about us, baby!

X

Soon the five were on top of a hill. Going down the hill was very steep. What made it even harder, trees and rocks everywhere.

Michael- Remember that the first team down wins A Class, second place doesn't get you anything, and third place gets you a ticket to kick somebody off. Blind folds on!

Wendy, Courage, and Rigby put their blind fold on and started off.

Eddy- Left!

Rigby turned left and he passed a incoming rock.

Eddy- Nice work. Right! Left! Stay! Left! Right!

Rigby listened to all the directions Eddy gave him as they got in front of Courage and Katz. Wendy, shockingly, was right besides them.

Katz- Right!

Courage slowly turned right.

Katz- Turn faster, dog.

Katz impaled Courage's back with his claws. This made Courage cry out in pain and he moved in front of a rock, which the two smashed into.

Katz- Ouch!

Courage- The things I do to help this team.

X

Eddy- Sweet! We're in the lead.

Rigby- We are?!

Eddy- Right! Left! Right! Left this time!

Rigby followed all the directions Eddy was giving him. Wendy was still behind them.

Eddy- Left! Right! Right!

Rigby listened to them and he got the sleigh back down in one piece with Wendy coming in second.

Michael- Orange tigers win A Class!

Mandy- Now that's how we win.

Jake- Way to go, guys!

Canaan- That was awesome!

Rigby took his blind fold off.

Rigby- Did you see those skills?!

Eddy- You wouldn't have done it without me!

Mandy- (to Wendy) How did you get second place?!

Wendy- Well, I couldn't have done it without Eddy's screaming.

Mandy- Good job, Eddy! Next time be more quiet!

Canaan- Calm down, Mandy. We still got first.

Rigby- Give me five, dude!

Eddy and Rigby high fived.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Canaan's getting on my nerve. **

**Canaan- I don't get what's Mandy's problem.**

**Rigby- I showed that hill who's boss!**

**Jake- Eddy and Rigby gave us A Class. Really appreciate it, guys.**

**Eddy- A Class again! Yes! I'm so happy.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mac- What ever happened to Katz and Courage?

Michael- Seems like they took a little hit into a rock.

Mac- Don't tell me we lost again!

Michael- You guys lost again. Pick your favorite loser.

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- I don't even know who to choose.**

**Courage- (medical bandage around his head, black eye, and cast on right leg.) Katz messed me up! There's no way I'm going to leave.**

**Katz- (cast on his left arm and right leg.) Idiotic dog move slowly towards the right. He was supposed to listen. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- You guys are starting to end up like the purple dragons.

Mac- Not the purple dragons.

Michael- Yup! You guys already know how to vote so vote.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Please leave this time! You're messing up the team's chances at winning. (Stamps Katz' pass port multiple times.) This is really good for releasing stress. (Stamps other pages of the pass port.)**

**Katz- Time to say goodbye, dog. I can hear the ocean calling for you. (Stamps Courage's pass port in anger.)**

**Mac- I have this feeling I'm the one that will have to break the tie. Well, here goes nothing. (Stamps pass port.) I really hope I made the right choice.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Lets read these bad boys. First one goes to Courage.

Courage- Oh no!

Katz- Yes!

Michael- Second vote goes to Katz.

Courage- Yes!

Michael- Last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(close up of Courage sweating)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(close up of Katz looking confident)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Courage- Yay!

Katz- Are you serious?!

Michael- I'm serious!

Michael tossed the two pass ports that were stamped.

Katz- I knew it couldn't trust a child.

Mac- I'm sorry, dude.

Katz- Apology will never be excepted. I will never take one's pity for me.

Michael- Here's your floaty, dude.

Katz- Can't I get a boat or something.

Michael- Sorry dude. You know what's funny?

Katz- What?

Michael- This time the two dogs survived longer than you.

Katz- That's not funny! That's a nightmare!

Michael- Well, off you go!

Michael pushed Katz off of the cruise liner.

Katz- CURSE THIS SEASON!

Michael- From three, you're now two. Get some sleep tonight.

**X**

After the drop

Katz is in the middle of the ocean. A shark fin pops out of the water, circling him.

Katz- This day gets better and better.

X

**(2) Katz- Courage, Mac**

**(1) Courage- Katz**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D **


	12. Merge

The merge

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The nine had a little sleigh race. Eddy and Rigby came in first for the orange tigers. Wendy, shockingly, came second. Courage and Katz didn't even finish the challenge, which meant their team was going to the loser place. Courage and Mac's votes helped Katz get kicked off. Who's going next?!**

X

Michael- Hello nine contestants!

Rigby- Seeing that Katz is no longer in the competition gets me happy.

Eddy- The other teams suck compared to us!

Michael- The teams are cut, meaning no more teams!

Jake- Sweet!

Mandy- Nice.

Canaan- We're in the merge now, right?

Michael- Yup!

Courage- Yes!

Mac- This is awesome!

Michael- I need only seven contestants to go to the merge, not eight.

Eddy- Somebody's getting kicked off.

Michael- Yup!

Wendy- Who's getting off?

Michael- You are!

Wendy- I am! Why?

Michael- Well, your creator blocked me and I have no clue what to do with you anymore. So see ya!

Micheal pushed Wendy off of the cruise liner.

Mac- It's just us now?

Michael- Yup! Get some sleep because the start of the merge is next week!

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- Merge! Yes! I made it to the merge.**

**Rigby- I had this big feeling I would have went next. Good thing I'm not out.**

**Jake- That's what I'm talking about! Merge, here I come!**

**Mandy- Just six more idiots and I make it to the merge. Things are going great.**

**Canaan- Just a few more challenges until the finale. I really need that money. **

**Eddy- Jawbreakers!**

**Courage- Last time I didn't make it to the merge. This time I'm here!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**M-H1996- About your oc getting eliminated. Well, you blocked me for no reason and I didn't know what to do. So yeah **


	13. Dragon Rockets

Dragon Rockets

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! Jake, Rigby, Courage, Mac, Canaan, Mandy, and Eddy made it to the merge. This time there's one contestant coming back for another chance at the two million. Who will return?! Who will fall?! Who will win?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

C Class

Rigby- I'm in merge!

Jake- First time for me.

Mac- It's awesome being in the merge. Can't wait for the challenge.

Canaan- My first time playing in the game and I made it to the merge.

Eddy- I'm getting closer to the money!

Mandy- Better not get eliminated sixth.

Eddy- That was first season, Mandy. I won't get near sixth this season because I'm winning the money.

Mandy- Whatever.

Courage- Hopefully the challenge won't be about sleighing down things.

Rigby- You shouldn't worry about the challenge, Courage.

Courage- Why?

Rigby- Because this raccoon's winning it!

Jake- Don't need to get cocky there, Rigby.

Mac- Yeah, just relax.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- Of course I'm happy being in the merge. This is the first time I ever came here. There's no way I'm going to leave first.**

**Eddy- Another season with me going to the merge! I knew I could do it. Seems like it's another season with me beating Double D and Ed.**

**Mac- It's awesome to be here! I never knew I was going to make it this far. You know, being on a team with arguments.**

**Mandy- Why am I not shocked I made it? I need to eliminate Jake first. Somebody like him could go to the finale easily.**

**Canaan- I'm in the finale! I knew I could do it. Looks like Katz didn't make it, probably meaning he never found the tiki head. If so, I still have a chance to get it.**

**Courage- I am glad to be in the merge again. I was eliminated pretty early last time I made it to the merge. Lets hope it doesn't happen again.**

**Rigby- It's awesome being in the merge! I'm the last Regular Show character! I feel happy to be the only one representing my show.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- How's everybody doing?

Rigby- I'm doing great! I finally passed Bloo in this competition. It did take three seasons, but at least I beat him.

Jake- I'm pretty happy being here. Especially being in the merge for the first time.

Eddy- And getting closer to the money!

Rigby and Eddy high fived.

Michael- Soon the seven of you will be eight.

Canaan- What?

Mac- How can that happen?

Mandy- Looks like somebody's coming back in the game.

Courage- Who's coming back?

Michael- I put up a poll on my profile, four contestants received votes.

Rigby- Please not Bloo!

Canaan- Please not Katz!

Michael- Bloo, Margaret, Wendy, and Katz received votes.

Rigby- Aw man!

Canaan- Hopefully it isn't Katz.

Michael- Margaret only received one vote. Margaret is not going to come back. Bloo only received one vote. He's no coming back as well.

Rigby- Yes! What now, Bloo?!

Jake- It's between Katz and Wendy.

Canaan- I really think Wendy deserves a chance, not Katz. She won't go back stabbing people.

Michael- Wendy received two votes and Katz received and amount of one vote.

Canaan- Yes!

Mandy- I was actually looking forward to him coming back.

Eddy- Why?!

Mandy- No reason.

Michael- Everybody, Wendy's back for another chance.

Wendy- It's awesome to have another chance at the money.

Eddy- Now how will I get to the finale?!

Rigby- We'll just have to eliminate some of them.

Eddy- What?

Rigby- You and me in an alliance.

Eddy- That will never work.

Michael- Now onto your challenge.

Mac- I'm ready for this.

Jake- You said it, bro. Glad to be in the merge for the first time.

Mac and Jake high five.

Michael- That's great and all, but you must run off the ship and into the water. Once you get in the water, you must swim to shore. That's where I'll tell you what to do.

Canaan- Is any of that part of our challenge?

Michael- Not one bit, dude. Now go!

Michael presses an air horn as the eight jump off of the ship.

X

Water

Jake- It smells kinda funny here.

Rigby- Like burnt shrimp, right?

Mac- There's the beach!

Mac pointed to the beach side.

Mandy- Then out of my way.

Mandy pushed Mac out of her way as she swam towards the beach.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- I need to win this so I get invincibility and one of those seven lose. I need Wendy or Jake eliminated. Those two are too nice.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Soon the eight contestants were on the beach.

Michael- Welcome contestants to China!

Rigby- Why couldn't we go somewhere better like Italy?! They have the best meat ball subs there.

Mac- Why don't we just go to a Sub Way and make a meat ball sub?

Rigby- Sub way's not the same!

Michael- Guys want to know what you're doing in China?

Courage- Our challenge.

Michael- Yup!

Mac- Are we going to do something based on the country?

Michael- Yup!

Wendy- What would we do in China?

Michael- Dragon rockets going through hoops!

Mac- Sweet!

Michael- It sure is.

Mandy- What happens win somebody gets it through a hoop?

Michael- I'll get to that, Mandy. Okay, you will be given dragon rockets that look like dragons. That's why they're called dragon rockets. Anyways, the one that gets it through the hoop first wins invincibility and A Class. The others go to C Class. Here's a box full of dragon rockets and out in the distance are eight hoops.

Michael pointed out to the distance.

Mac- Get ready to see a new face in the merge, everybody.

Mac took one of the dragon rockets and looked at the hoops.

Mac- How are we going to get these rockets to go that far?

Michael- That's way they're called rockets, dude.

Mandy took a rocket and lit it. The rocket quickly made it's way towards a hoop. The rocket hit the rim of the hoop.

Rigby- She almost got it!

Eddy- Well, I'm going to get it.

Eddy lit one of the rockets, but it didn't even come close to a hoop.

Rigby- Ha! You suck!

Eddy- I like to see you try.

Rigby lit one of the rockets and it reversed its direction. It exploded in his face.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- What if that happens to me? I don't like this challenge.**

**Eddy- (Laughing incredibly loud.)**

**Mandy- Time for Rigby to hit the water. **

**Rigby- I hate this challenge!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Wendy- Here goes nothing.

Wendy lit a rocket and it hit the hoop than going through it.

Canaan- Hope this works.

Canaan lit a rocket, but it fell to the ground and exploded.

Canaan- Some cheap rockets.

Michael- They only cost a few bucks, too! Got to love China.

Courage lit a rocket with his one paw blocking his eyes in fear.

Rigby- You lit your tail!

Eddy and Rigby fell to the ground laughing. Courage looked at his burning tail and screamed.

Canaan- Dude!

Jake- I bet he can win in a screaming challenge.

Eddy- His scream's worse than the air horn!

Mandy lit another rocket, and this time it went through the hoop.

Michael- Mandy wins invincibility!

Mandy- Now that's how you win.

Eddy- I was close!

Wendy- Same here.

Rigby- I wonder what's going to happen now.

Michael- All eight of you must report to the elimination place of the cruise liner, where one of you will take a floaty to jump off. Pretty awesome, huh?

Courage- Not if your the one getting eliminated.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Need to eliminate that yellow dog. He'll be very strong near the future of the merge.**

**Courage- I just hope I don't get eliminated.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- You all know the rules to the elimination place. Stamp the contestant you want. The one with the most stamped pass ports will be eliminated.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- I'm sorry, bro. You're the only choice. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Canaan- Don't put this as something against you. Okay, you can do that, but the one I wanted is immune. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Eddy- I want that money! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Wendy- This is hard! Please don't take this personal. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mac- First time in the merge and I can't choose somebody? Man, this sucks! Hope this counts. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Rigby- It was nice knowing you, dude! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mandy- It's time for Jake to take the fall. (Stamps pass port.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- First vote goes to Jake!

Jake- Aw man!

Michael- The next vote goes to Mac. Both of you guys have one with six more to go.

Mac- I'm getting nervous.

Michael- Next vote goes to Mac! Mac takes the lead.

Mac- I don't want to take the lead!

Michael- Well, you did. We have one for Eddy!

Eddy- Who would vote for me?!

Michael- I'm assuming contestants that are still in the game.

Eddy- Aw man!

Michael- Jake gets another vote!

Jake- This isn't good.

Mandy- This is pretty amusing to see.

Canaan- Really?

Wendy- How is it amusing?!

Michael- Jake gets another vote! Jake takes the lead with three. Mac has two, Eddy has one, and Jake has three.

Courage- Just two more votes.

Michael- And one of them are towards Eddy! Eddy has two now.

Eddy- What?!

Michael- The last one goes to Jake!

Jake- I have four?!

Michael- Yup!

Jake- I'm out?!

Michael- You are now, dude. Here's your floaty.

Michael tosses him a floaty.

Jake- I guess this is goodbye.

Mandy- Bye bye!

Wendy- Goodbye, Jake.

The contestants waved goodbye to Jake before he jumped off of the cruise liner.

Jake- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael- And just like that we have our first blood of the merge. Who's going to get eliminated next?! Find out next time on Cartoon World Cruise!

X

**(4) Jake- Rigby, Eddy, Mandy, Mac**

**(2) Eddy- Canaan, Courage**

**(2) Mac- Wendy, Jake**

**8th- Jake**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie **

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	14. Coconut Sacrafice

Coconut Sacrifice

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The merge started with one contestant coming back at another chance at the money. This time it was not Katz. Wendy returned and Mandy won invincibility, knocking out Jake immediately. Great strategic skill from her. Who's going to win A Class?! Who will ever find that tiki head?! Who will take a drop in the ocean?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Mandy- It does feel good to be in A Class. Especially being the only one here.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Jake is gone, which is good. Now I'm going to head for one of the nice contestants like Mac and Courage. They're too nice! Time to do what Katz couldn't, and that's win.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

C Class

Mac- I'm getting used to this place.

Eddy- How can you get a hang of this place?!

Rigby- You are?!

Mac- A bit, yeah. We've been here far too long it doesn't bother me anymore.

Courage- I still feel frightened by this place.

Eddy- You're not the only one.

Rigby- You get frightened by everything, dude!

Courage- Me?

Rigby- Yes you!

Courage- No I don't!

Rigby- Yes you do!

Wendy- Lets not fight.

Eddy- You don't want to get kicked off, Rigby.

Canaan- Why don't you guys calm down and save your energy for the challenge?

Rigby- Like we'll need it!

Wendy- Of course we'll need it! Haven't you played in the last challenges?

Rigby- Duh! Of course I have!

Wendy- And you played in the last two seasons?

Rigby- I have! Where are you getting with this?

Wendy- I'm saying that you will need your energy in challenges.

Rigby- The first season was pretty annoying. Especially with dumb Bloo messing me up!

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- I'm getting a bit paranoid now. I need to find that tiki head so I can get ahead of the competition. **

**Rigby- Stupid Wendy thinks she knows everything. Did she arm wrestle to keep herself in the game?! I guess not! Mysterious Mr. R will destroy everybody.**

**Courage- Rigby's himself again. This is not good. **

**Mac- I got two votes against me last elimination. I need to get a hang of it before I leave.**

**Wendy- Rigby just has to calm down a bit. Sometimes he can get aggressive.**

**Eddy- Right now Mandy's doing pretty good. Rigby last time wanted to form an alliance with me. That's even worse than forming an alliance!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- (Intercom) Everybody, meet out on the deck!

Canaan- Well, it's challenge time.

Rigby- Prepare to go down, everybody!

Mac- Not this again, Rigby.

Wendy- He'll never change.

Rigby- Stop talking!

X

Top deck

Michael- Welcome to the top deck!

Mandy- Are we missing anything?

Michael- Yup!

Eddy- We are? Like what?

Michael- You guys aren't wet!

Michael pushed Courage off of the cruise liner. Courage screamed, the rest looked shocked, and Mandy just laughed.

Mac- What was that for?!

Michael- Need a way to kick you guys off.

Rigby- Can I get a floaty when I hit the water?

Michael- If you want to get eliminated then.

Rigby- Fine! I'll jump off without one.

The rest jumped into the water. Michael soon came by them on a motor boat.

Michael- How are you liking the challenge so far?

Canaan- This is the challenge?!

Courage- Not good! Not good!

Michael- Calm down, because your challenge is that way!

Michael points to the beach.

Mac- Another place. I wonder where we are.

Mandy- We're probably going to land.

Mac- I mean the place!

**Tell Cam**

**Mac- Mandy's pretty annoying. I was just wondering where we are.**

**Mandy- That's why Mac needs to leave! He's annoying, stupid, and useless. The others will be shocked when he leaves. They won't know what hit him, then I strike again with Courage leaving.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Beach

Wendy- Yes! I came first!

Mandy- Does it look like we care?

Wendy- Well, I care.

Mac- What's our challenge?

Canaan- Probably something embarrassing.

Michael- I see you guys made it to the island.

Mac- We're on an island?!

Courage- Oh no! Not an island!

Michael- I see that Courage has island phobia.

Courage- It's something else!

Rigby- Shut up, Courage! Don't you see that you're making a big deal for nothing?

Wendy- Leave Courage alone! He didn't do anything to bother you.

Rigby- You two are so going to get it!

Michael- Today's challenge will be to grab a bag of coconuts and throw them into the volcano.

Mac- There's a volcano?!

Michael- Right there!

Michael points to a volcano. The volcano is covered up by lots of tropical trees.

Mac- Are we in Hawaii?!

Michael- Yup!

Canaan- That explains the volcano.

Mandy- And the pineapples everywhere.

Michael- You're bags are in the water tied up with string. You must hold your breathe to untie the bags.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- I've been frightened by islands ever since Muriel wanted to go on a cruise vacation and she got turned into a washing machine.**

**Rigby- This looks like a challenge for Mysterious Mr. R! I'll show everybody that I can win! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Canaan- Where are the bags?

Michael- Swim into the water and find out.

Eddy- Hopefully they're not deep.

Mac- That would be a pain!

Canaan- I'm winning this thing no matter what it takes.

Canaan jumped into the water.

Mandy- No way I'm letting him win.

Mandy jumped into the water as well.

Rigby- Time to show these losers how it's done!

Rigby jumped into the water right after the others.

X

After a few minutes, the three were back up on the beach.

Canaan- It's dark down there.

Mandy- There's no way anybody could get the bags out from there.

Courage- Maybe if you go down and untie it a couple of times.

Rigby- That's never going to work!

Rigby pushes Courage down and jumps into the water again. Soon Eddy, Canaan, Mandy, Mac, and Rigby got their coconut bags out from the water.

Michael- Now you guys must throw your bag of coconuts into the volcano. First one to do it wins invincibility and A Class.

Rigby- Lets go!

Rigby pulled on his bag, but it didn't move.

Eddy- What's in these coconuts?!

Michael- Just a lot of them, dude. Better hurry.

Wendy- What are we going to do?

Michael- You and Courage can probably try to get your bags untied before the challenge is over.

X

Mac- Dude, I'm getting somewhere.

Eddy- I'm trying to pull this bag.

Rigby- Screw the bag! I'm just going to carry all of them.

Canaan- If you can't carry the bag, then there's no way you can carry all of them.

Mandy- Out of the way, losers.

Mandy pushed Eddy and Canaan as she passed the four.

Mac- What's her problem?

Canaan- She thinks she can get A Class, huh?

Mandy- Canaan, I know I can get A Class.

Canaan- You're on!

Eddy- This rivalry still isn't worse than Bloo and Rigby.

Mac- Not even close to Mordecai and Katz!

Rigby- Get out of my way!

Rigby pushed Eddy and Mac out of the way as he started dragging his bag.

X

Wendy- I don't feel so good!

Wendy spit out water from the ocean.

Courage jumped in the water and got his bag untied. He came out and dragged his bag on the beach.

Wendy- Go for it, Courage! Beat the others.

Courage- What about you?

Wendy- I'm kinda out of this one since I can't get the bag.

Courage- I'll help you!

Wendy- Courage, you don't have to. Just go do the challenge for yourself.

Courage ignored her and jumped into the water. Minutes later, Courage came up with the bag.

Wendy- Courage, you didn't have to.

Courage- What are friends for?

**Tell Cam**

**Wendy- Courage has to be the nicest one here! It does take a lot of strength to to win the season, but it takes more strength to help another. Thanks a lot, Courage.**

**Courage- She needed help and I helped her. I wasn't going to leave her behind.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Canaan- I'm almost to the top!

Mandy looked in front of her and saw Canaan getting closer to the top.

Rigby- Not so fast!

Rigby jumped out of nowhere and got a hold of Mandy's bag.

Mandy- What are you doing here?!

Rigby- I'm here to win, baby!

Canaan- Really good that Rigby's slowing down Mandy.

Mandy- Well, hopefully your bag doesn't rip.

Canaan- Why would it rip?

Mandy grabbed a sharp rock and pierced a hole in Canaan's bag. The coconuts fell out and started to hit Rigby. Rigby let go of the bag as he tried to block any coconuts coming to him.

Canaan- You're going to get it!

Mandy- Not today.

Mandy picked her bag up and threw her bag in the volcano.

Michael- Mandy wins invincibility again! Everybody,

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- How did you guys like the challenge?

Canaan- It sucked!

Mandy- Just because somebody stronger than you won invincibility doesn't mean it sucks.

Michael- For the second time Mandy won invincibility.

Canaan- Are you just going to let her get invincibility?! She cheated!

Michael- Dude, I let lots of stuff pass. Didn't you ever see the first season? Lots of messed up things happened in that one. Toons getting deceived, lied to, and people's girlfriends getting chosen to leave.

Rigby- Bloo eliminated me that season!

Mandy- I did, too.

Michael- You know what to do. Go into the booth and eliminate the one you want out.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Goodbye! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Eddy- Sorry about this, but I think it's over for you. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Canaan- Stupid Mandy! I hope she gets what's coming to her. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Wendy- You've been here long enough. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Courage- Why are you so messed up to me? (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mandy- Mac, you need to go. (Stamps Mac's pass port.)**

**Mac- Pretty hard to choose. Hope this one works. (Stamps pass port.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- First vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby- Courage, you idiot!

Wendy- Don't call him an idiot.

Michael- Mac received a vote.

Mac- Not again!

Michael- Looks like Mac receives two!

Mac- Just like last time.

Michael- Rigby ties it up with another vote.

Rigby- This isn't funny anymore!

Michael- Another vote goes to Mac. Mac has three and Rigby has two. Looks like Rigby ties it up again!

Eddy- Three vs three with one more vote!

Canaan- Thrilling.

Michael- And 7th place goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mac!

Mac- NO!

Rigby- YES! I'm still in, baby! Rigby Salyers is going to be number 1 this time!

Michael- You know what to do, Mac. Time to take the drop of losers.

Michael tosses Mac a floaty.

Mac- This sucks.

Wendy- How Rigby's been acting, I wanted Rigby.

Courage- Same here.

Mac- Well, it's been fun. Goodbye!

Mac jumps off the cruise liner.

Mac- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael- Now we're down to six! Get some rest because next time there will only be five of you.

X

**(4) Mac- Mandy, Rigby, Canaan, Eddy **

**(3) Rigby- Mac, Wendy, Courage**

**7th- Mac**

**8th- Jake**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	15. Good Sport, Eh?

Good sport, eh?

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The final seven took a little trip to Hawaii and they needed to untie coconuts to throw them in a volcano. Courage helped Wendy get her bag out of the water. Canaan and Mandy both competed against each other, but Mandy came on top by cheating her way to A Class. Mac was the one that was eliminated and out of the running for the two million. Who's going to get A Class?! Who's going to take a floaty to leave?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

C Class

Rigby- Just a few more toons and I get the two million.

Eddy- You really think you're going to get the two million?

Rigby- I will and no one will stop me.

Canaan- Better watch out before Mandy kicks you out.

Wendy- I would watch out for Rigby. He can get vengeful.

Courage- He can get evil at times, too.

Canaan- I bet if this series has a heroes vs. villains season, you're going to be part of the villains team.

Rigby- I'll be a hero!

Wendy- Yeah right!

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Still need to find that tiki head. Man, I've checked everyhere!**

**Courage- This is the farthest I ever got to. Glad to be in the merge.**

**Wendy- Rigby a hero?! Please, how he acted in the first season, second season, and this season doesn't make him one.**

**Rigby- I need to form an alliance with one of the last toons. Not Courage, not Wendy, or Canaan. That leaves Eddy and Mandy. Like I'm going to team up with Mandy. Well, Eddy it is.**

**Eddy- I'm closer and closer at the money! So close to those delicious jawbreakers! Love those things. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

A Class

Mandy- Once again in A Class. These idiots don't even know how to play the game. Now my target is Courage, since he's useless. Maybe Rigby or Canaan since they're aggressive competitors that won't go down without a fight. What I need is an alliance? But with who?

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- This season I will go to the finale and I will take the money away from one of these six idiots. They won't know what hit them.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Everybody, quickly jump out the windows to the ship.

Canaan- Why would we do that?

Michael- Because I said so, dude.

Eddy- I came this far, Michael! There's no way I'm going to get kicked out because I jumped out of a cruise liner.

Courage- Can't we just get a boat to ride in?

Michael- You know what, yeah! That can work.

Wendy- Seriously?!

Michael- I am serious. Get Mandy and we'll go to your destination for your challenge.

X

Eddy- Man, it's pretty cold.

Rigby- Are we in Russia?

Michael- Nope!

Wendy- The wait was pretty short. Probably somewhere far from Russia.

Michael- Not really.

Mandy- Then where are we?!

Michael- You guys are in Canada!

Rigby- Not Canada!

Eddy- I remember Double D, Ed, and I held some Canadian squirt guns. Sweet weapons!

Michael- Your challenge will not be dealing with any Canadian squirt guns.

Canaan- What are we going to do in Canada?

Rigby- Probably something dumb!

The boat stopped at the docks as Michael and the contestants got off.

Michael- Your challenge of the day is a hockey tournament!

Canaan- Sweet!

Courage- Not hockey!

Rigby- Why couldn't it be basketball?

Michael- Canadians play a lot of hockey. That's a sport they play there.

Rigby- Awesome! I get to ram into people. Get ready to be in pain, Courage!

Courage- Oh no.

Wendy- You're not going to lay a paw on him, Rigby.

Eddy- I suck at sports!

Michael- To our left is a hockey stadium! That's where your challenge will be.

The contestants walk into the stadium.

Eddy- Dude, this place is big.

Rigby- We're ice skating?! This is lame!

Canaan- In hockey you skate around to score. It's like soccer on ice.

Courage- What if we slip?

Michael- No need to worry because everybody will be wearing hockey gear and hockey skates.

Mandy- I'm not into wearing jerseys.

Michael- Better get into wearing jerseys.

Mandy- I hate this challenge.

Canaan- You're gonna hate it a lot more when I win.

Mandy- You won't win. Once I win, you're going to leave.

Michael- Eric Johnson will be the goalie trying to block your shots.

Eric- Nothing gets passed me! I was so close to sign up with the Atlanta Thrashers.

Michael- No you weren't! They're not even a team anymore.

Eric- Shut up!

Courage- How do we play?

Michael- Easy! Just like soccer, there are two goals for each team to score at. But we'll only use one goal. All of you will be on the ice using hockey sticks to move the hockey puck around. You must get the hockey puck passed the goalie to score. First one to three wins A Class and invincibility.

Rigby- I can't wait to try all the ice cream flavors I want!

Eddy- In your dreams!

Michael- I almost forgot something!

Mandy- What is it now?

Michael- You can do anything to get the puck to come your way. Fighting anybody is okay.

Rigby- I'm liking this!

Courage- Oh no!

Rigby- You're going down!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Courage is going down! He thinks he's all cool and all, but he's going down!**

**Courage- Things I do for $2,000,000!**

**Michael- If only Mordecai and Katz survived up to here so they can beat each other up. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- You guys start when I throw the puck on the ice.

Canaan- Got it.

Eddy- It's pretty hard to move.

Wendy- Especially with the gear on.

Michael threw the puck on the ice.

Rigby- I'm getting that one.

Mandy- Not while I'm around.

Mandy tripped Rigby to the ice. She got hold of the puck and passed Eddy as she shot it. Eric blocked it easily.

Eric- Is that the best you got?! My grandmother hits harder than that!

Canaan got the puck this time and hit it passed Eric.

Michael- Canaan scores!

Canaan- You were saying, Mandy?

Mandy- Shut up! I'll get one.

Eric hit the puck in the center of the ice. Courage went up to it, but he was thrown to the floor by Rigby.

Rigby- Ha! Ha! Man, that was funny.

Wendy- What's gotten into you?!

Wendy pushed Rigby to the ice. Mandy gets the puck and passed Eddy again, but doesn't score.

Eric- Mandy should give up because she sucks!

Eddy got the puck, but he couldn't move with it. Canaan took it away from Eddy and he scored again.

Canaan- Yes!

Michael- Canaan scores another one! One more point for Canaan and he wins A Class and invincibility.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- I'm not letting that demon of a child win this one. She's been in this competition far too long.**

**Mandy- So Canaan wants to be the hero. Well, he was stupid for trying.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eric hit the puck to the opposite side of the court. Courage got hold of it and passed it to Wendy.

Rigby- You guys are working in a team?!

Wendy- So.

Rigby- You're not going to get anywhere like that.

Rigby pushed Wendy to the floor, but Wendy got a hold of him and he fell down as well.

Wendy- I'm not letting you get away with!

Eddy got it, but Mandy threw him to the floor. She got the puck and hit it with all her force passed Eric.

Eric- Lucky shot!

Michael- Mandy scores! Canaan and Mandy are on the board.

Canaan- You really think you can get A Class?

Mandy- I know I can get A Class. It was nice knowing you, Canaan.

Canaan- No way I'm leaving!

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Mandy is not getting invincibility. I have Courage, Wendy, and Rigby on my side with her leaving.**

**Mandy- I need him to stop focusing about the game. I got it! Lets see how he acts about his sister's eye surgery. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Eric hit the puck passed the others and back to the other end. Wendy got it and passed it to Courage.

Rigby- Time to feel the pain, Courage!

Rigby came closer to Courage, but Wendy pushed him away from Courage.

Rigby- You guys can't work in teams!

Wendy- No one said we can't, Rigby.

Courage passed Eddy and tried to put it in, but he couldn't. Canaan and Mandy got up closer and they hit it.

Michael- Canaan scores! That's three!

Canaan- Yes! I won!

Mandy- One lucky shot. Now I know your eye sight is better than your sisters.

Canaan- What did you say?!

Mandy- Oh, just something about how your sister's eyes suck. Am I right?

Canaan- You do not talk about my sister!

Michael- Everybody, meet up back on the cruise liner. One of you will be eliminated.

X

Floaty Jump

Michael- Since Canaan won the challenge, no votes can be towards him.

Mandy looked at Canaan in anger while Canaan smiled back at her.

Michael- But you can pick somebody else to vote for.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- You will not move on! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Eddy- Hopefully I don't get any votes against me. I really want jawbreakers after this. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Mandy- I guess I'll vote for somebody else that's useless. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Wendy- Stop being mean! (Stamps pass port.)**

**Courage- You leave me no choice. (Stamps pass port.)**

**Canaan- Mandy! Mandy! Mandy! Mandy! (Stamps pass port repellingly.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- First vote goes to Mandy.

Mandy- Why should I be afraid when there are five more votes?

Michael- Next one goes to Courage.

Rigby- Yes! You're going down, dude! Literally down!

Michael- Not so fast, dude. You got vote towards you.

Rigby- Just one!

Michael- Actually, two! No wait! Three! I miscounted the votes you had against you. You have a total of four votes against you while Mandy and Courage only have one.

Rigby- It can't be the end of me just yet!

Michael- It is.

Canaan- Why didn't the rest of you guys vote Mandy?! We could have eliminated her.

Rigby- Why didn't anybody vote Courage?! I could of needed the help.

Wendy- What you did to Courage was wrong!

Eddy- I didn't think everybody were going to vote Rigby.

Michael- Here's your floaty, dude. Have a nice drop!

Michael pushes Rigby off of the cruise liner.

Rigby- YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!

Michael- This is the finale five! Mandy, Courage, Wendy, Canaan, and Eddy. Good luck!

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Good luck to those four. They're going to need it.**

**Canaan- Mandy, you're going down.**

**Eddy- My first time in the final five! **

**Wendy- It was his fault for being messed up to Courage.**

**Courage- I'm really glad to be in the final five. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(4) Rigby- Eddy, Mandy, Wendy, Courage **

**(1) Mandy- Canaan**

**(1) Courage- Rigby**

**6th- Rigby**

**7th- Mac**

**8th- Jake**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**Cajunny 4 life- Will there be a Heroes VS. Villains?! Maybe... maybe not :) Time will tell.**


	16. Surfin in The Bahamas

Surfin in The Bahamas

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The six contestants had a little hockey rumble in Canada. Canaan and Mandy really wanted A Class and a spot in the finale five. Canaan won A Class and invincibility over Mandy. This time Rigby was eliminated for being rude to Courage. Seems like he got the best of himself. Just five more stand! Who will go to the final four?! Who will drop out?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Canaan- What can I do with all this time alone? Find that tiki head.

Canaan moved objects around until he saw hole.

Canaan- One weird place for a random hole.

He out his hand in and found a small package. Canaan opened it and it was the tiki head.

Canaan- Finally!

Canaan put the tiki head back in the package and put it in his pocket.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- I knew it was in here! After weeks and weeks of searching, I finally found it! I'm right now the strongest contestant. I have a pretty good chance at making the finale.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X **

C Class

Mandy- I hate this place.

Eddy- Don't we all.

Mandy- I hate it even more that I have to stay here with you guys.

Courage- It's not that bad.

Wendy- Be glad that you're not eliminated.

Mandy- Well, I'm not stupid enough to get myself eliminated like the others.

Eddy- Anybody has any clue of the next challenge?

Wendy- I really hope it's like the last one. I don't feel like going in water today.

Courage- I never feel like going in water when it comes to challenges.

Eddy- Same here.

Mandy- You guys are all weak!

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- My next target is Wendy. She's the one that helps Courage a lot. Well, I'll split them up by eliminating the eagle. Then I'll try to eliminate Canaan and Eddy, which will leave Courage alone. We'll both go to the finale and I'll win since Courage is a weakling that will never make it to win. What would he do against me?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Eddy- We're not that weak!

Mandy- Of course you guys are!

Wendy- If we're so weak, then why did we get to the final five?

Mandy- Probably because elite players argued against each other to get themselves eliminated. One of you will be eliminated after the challenge is over.

Wendy- You have some nerve to say this.

Courage- This isn't good.

Eddy- Now I regret voting Rigby off.

Wendy- You're lucky you got passed the other challenges.

Mandy- I got lucky? Seriously? You returned, Wendy. I'm not afraid of contestants that return.

Wendy- Well, I'm not afraid of villains like you. I faced a freak named Isha Bloshnyn back in middle school. I'm pretty sure I can handle you.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- So the eagle thinks she can get me out. She's gonna need more than a pink dog to get me out. **

**Wendy- Mandy is going down! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Wendy and Mandy stared at each other angrily. They stopped giving each other glares when Eddy, Courage, Wendy, and Mandy got thrown out of their seats.

Eddy- What was that?

Mandy- Who's even driving this thing?!

X

Bridge

Eric- Dude, I think I hit something.

Michael- That's why you shouldn't drive!

Eric- At least I try, right?

Michael- How bout you try not getting us killed?

X

C Class

Michael- (Intercom) We are now at The Bahamas! Awesome, huh?

Eddy- I wonder what we're going to do there.

Michael- (Intercom) Everybody, report to the docks in five minutes!

X

Docks

Michael- You guys ready for the challenge of the day?

Canaan- I'm ready.

Mandy- I've been ready.

Wendy- Yeah right!

Michael- Today's challenge you will be surfing! Pretty cool, right?

Courage- Surfing in the Bahamas?!

Michael- Yeah, what's wrong?

Courage- Aren't their sharks in the Bahamas?

Michael- I already fed them, if that's what you're asking.

Courage- Now they're going to be hungrier!

Michael- Exactly!

Courage- 0_0

Wendy- 0_o

Canaan- O_o

Eddy- o_0

Mandy- O_O

Michael- You each will get a surf board and you must balance yourself. The one that balances up for the longest time wins A Class and a spot in the final four. The loser automatically leaves.

Wendy- So the worst time gets you eliminated?

Michael- Yup!

Courage- Uh oh.

Eddy- Harsh!

Mandy- My kind of elimination.

Canaan- Sucks.

Michael- I'll choose Canaan to go up first.

Canaan- Seriously?!

Michael- Yeah! Here's your board.

Michael gives him a short board with shark bite marks everywhere.

Canaan- I'm not going to like this.

X

Michael- And surf!

Canaan got on the board and balanced himself in the water. A shark came towards the board, but Canaan managed to get by. He stayed on for a while.

Michael- Looks like Canaan's really fighting for this.

Wendy- Way to go, dude!

Courage- Alright!

Canaan hit a big wave and he fell off.

Michael- Canaan has a score of 3 minutes and 43 seconds. That's a score to beat. Next up is Mandy.

Mandy- Lets get this over with.

Wendy- Break a leg!

Mandy- I'll break your leg!

Michael- Looks like we have the first cat fight of the series! Man, this took forever.

Mandy got on the board and balanced herself on it. A shark came by, but she punched it. She fell in the water a few minutes later.

Michael- Mandy has a score of 2 minutes and 21 seconds. Looks like Canaan made it to the final four.

Canaan- Yes!

Eddy- Awesome!

Eddy and Canaan high five.

Michael- Eddy, you're up!

Eddy- I remember I had a scam back at the Cul-de-sac like this. Ed had to ruin it!

Michael- Here's your board. Watch for sharks, dude.

Eddy got on the board and balanced himself on it. He managed to get passed a couple of sharks. One shark bit his board and made him fall off of the board.

Michael- Eddy got a score of 2 minutes and 38 seconds. Looks like Eddy made it to the final four.

Eddy- Yes!

Michael- Courage is up!

Courage- I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen.

Wendy- Don't worry, Courage. You got this.

Courage got on the board and balanced himself. He was doing pretty well. Courage passed sharks, held his balance, and didn't frighten up.

Courage- I got this!

Wendy- Great job, Courage!

Courage looked in front of him to see a rock.

Courage- Uh oh!

Courage fell off the board as he hit the rock.

Michael- Courage got a score of 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Courage gets a spot in the finale four.

Courage- Yay!

Michael- Wendy, you're turn.

Courage- Good luck, Wendy.

Wendy- Thanks.

Mandy- Break your legs, Wendy.

Wendy- Shut up, Mandy.

Wendy got on the board and balanced herself on it. She passed everything easily. She was did well.

Mandy- Remember when I said I will break your legs.

Mandy grabbed a rock from the beach side and threw it at Wendy. It hit her in the stomach. She lost balanced and hit a rock.

Eddy- That's bad!

Courage- Is she alright?!

Michael- Wendy, you got a score of 2 minutes and …...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 seconds. Mandy beat you by 1 second.

Wendy- She did?!

Mandy- Yes! I knew I was going to eliminate you.

Wendy- I think I broke my leg.

Mandy- And your leg is broken?! This is too much!

Mandy fell to the sand, laughing at Wendy.

Canaan- That's messed up.

Eddy- Big time! I wouldn't even do something like this.

Courage- Eliminate me instead!

Michael- Sorry, no can do.

Wendy- It's okay, Courage. I know you can do it.

Michael- Here's your floaty.

Michael tosses her a floaty.

Wendy- Can I get a cast for my leg?

Michael- Since you're eliminated, you can go around the island to find hospital because we're outa here!

Wendy- How am I going to find a hospital?! My leg is broken!

Michael- You can thank me for not kicking you off to sea.

Wendy- Seriously?! This sucks.

Michael- See ya, Wendy. You played well, but in the end, you came fifth place.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- I feel guilty for not helping Wendy enough. If I helped her then she would have been in the final four. **

**Canaan- Mandy's one heartless person. She needs to go and she will go.**

**Eddy- I'm in the final four for the first time! I have came where no Ed has gone. The finale four, baby! Really one messed up way to see Wendy leave. Breaking her leg and getting eliminated. **

**Mandy- Who's tough now, Wendy? Please send me a postcard from The Bahamas! Now my target is Canaan. He needs to leave. Then I'll get Eddy eliminated. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**5th- Wendy (Returned)**

**6th- Rigby**

**7th- Mac**

**8th- Jake**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Mordecai**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**


	17. Pyramid Climbing

Pyramid Climbing

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! We started with a surfing challenge in the Bahamas. The one with the longest time on the board gets A Class and invincibility, but the one that has the lowest time on the board gets eliminated. Sadly, after Mandy's evil sabotage, Wendy left the competition with one of her legs broken. Which two will go to the final three?! Who will take the drop?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

A Class

Canaan- It's pretty awesome I found this thing.

Canaan looked at the tiki head happily.

Canaan- No way I'm going to let Mandy eliminate me.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Mandy is no different to season 1 Katz. They're just bullies trying to put fear in the other competitors so they can keep calm and kick somebody off. I'm not scared of Mandy. I know she's going to get what's coming to her.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

C Class

Eddy- It's just us, huh?

Courage- Yeah, just us.

Mandy- After the next elimination one won't be with us. I wonder who that is.

Eddy- You!

Mandy- I think it should be Canaan. I heard he wants to eliminate you next.

She pointed to Eddy.

Eddy- No he doesn't!

Mandy- I hard he has this lie about how his sister needs the money for her eye surgery.

Courage- Is that true?

Mandy- Of course it's not! He's lying so he can get further into the competition, people!

Courage- I don't think that's true.

Eddy- Yeah, why would we listen to you?

Mandy- Well, he never said it to anybody and he keeps it to himself. He needs to find more lies to talk about it.

Courage- I don't know about that. Canaan doesn't seem like the guy to lie.

Eddy- You don't even know him!

Mandy- I'm just trying to warn you guys for him. If he makes it to the finale, he'll use that as sympathy.

Courage and Eddy looked at each other, unsure.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Of course she's lying! I don't believe her.**

**Eddy- Mandy and Canaan need to go if they're just going to throw out lies.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- (Intercom) We're at our destination! Everybody, get ready to get off of the ship.

The contestants all got off of the ship and into the desert sand.

Canaan- We're in a desert.

Eddy- Not a desert!

Courage- What kind of desert?

Mandy- Who cares?!

Michael- You guys are in Egypt! The land of the Pyramids of Giza.

Eddy- Sweet!

Canaan- Where are the Pyramids?

Michael- We'll get to that. Once we get to the Pyramids, I'll explain your challenge.

Mandy- We're going to walk all the way there?

Michael- Of course not! All of us will die before we get there.

X

After an hour through the desert, the four contestants made it to the Pyramids.

Eddy- What are we going to do in Egypt?

Michael- You guys are going to climb one of the pyramids. Pretty cool, huh?

Mandy- Not so much.

Michael- You will get some gear to climb it.

Canaan- Like what?

Michael- Like a box full of stuff!

Michael throws a box in front of the four.

Michael- The one that guesses a number close to the number I'm thinking of gets some time to pick something. So, I'm thinking of a number 1 through 10, which number is it?

Canaan- 6.

Eddy- 3.

Mandy- 5.

Courage- 7.

Michael- The number I was thinking of was 7. Courage goes first, next Canaan, then Mandy, and finally Eddy.

Courage grabbed pix axes from the box, Canaan grabbed a hook from the box, Mandy grabbed a two hammers from the box, and Eddy grabbed rope from the box.

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- How am I going to climb over the pyramid with rope?! I hate picking last!**

**Mandy- Not the best tools, but they'll do.**

**Canaan- Time to win this challenge.**

**Courage- Pix axes will bring me to the final three.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- First one to the other side gets a spot into the final three.

The four started climbing the pyramid.

Eddy- This is harder than I expected.

Courage- No kidding.

Mandy- You guys are asking to get eliminated.

Mandy passed the two.

Canaan- You're asking to get eliminated, Mandy.

Mandy- That's not going to happen, Canaan.

Canaan- We'll wait and see after this.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- Mandy's not getting anywhere in this challenge. She's going down and she won't go to the final three.**

**Mandy- Canaan thinks he can get me out. Does he know who he's messing with? I guess not. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Courage started gaining a lead on Mandy and Eddy. Mandy saw this and pulled his tail down.

Courage- Ow!

Canaan- What's your problem?!

Mandy- Out of my way, Courage.

Courage- What did I do to deserve this?

Mandy- Stay out of my way and my chances of winning, loser.

Canaan- Now you're going to far with this.

Canaan climbed higher to the top. Mandy came up right after him.

Eddy- I need to get higher!

Eddy climber up a little further.

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- Canaan and Mandy are going at it like Mordecai and Katz during the first season. I'll take advantage of this and get into the final three without them noticing.**

**Courage- It's pretty hard to get through this competition with Mandy bothering me. I already had to go through Katz and Rigby. What else do I have to do?!**

**Canaan- Mandy is so annoying! I need to win this so she can leave.**

**Mandy- Once I win this, Canaan is leaving.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- You guys are half way!

Canaan- Now I can just slide down and win it.

Mandy- Not going to happen.

Mandy shoved Canaan out of the way and she slides down.

Michael- Mandy wins again! She gets invincibility and she gets to choose the eliminated contestant.

Eddy, Canaan, and Courage slid down right after her.

Canaan- She shoved me! Clearly she cheated.

Michael- Remember that it's for two million.

Canaan- What?! Are you kidding me?!

Michael- Who's it going to be, Mandy?

Mandy- I choose Canaan to leave!

Canaan- I'm not leaving.

Michael- You have to, bro.

Canaan- Does this count as invincibility?

Canaan takes the tiki head out of his pocket and tosses it to Michael.

Michael- Looks like Canaan made it to the final three.

Mandy- Are you kidding me?!

Canaan- Gonna have to do a lot better than that, Mandy.

Michael- Mandy, Courage or Eddy?

Mandy- Courage!

Courage- No!

Michael- Here's your floaty, Courage.

Michael gave Courage a floaty.

Courage- But we're on land.

Michael- Every eliminated contestant gets a floaty.

Courage- Aw man.

Eddy- Even I feel bad about what just happened.

Canaan- Mandy's going down!

Mandy- Shut it, newbie.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- I finally made it to the final four. It feels good to be here. Just two idiots and I'll get the money.**

**Eddy- I'm totally on Canaan's side. **

**Canaan- Mandy's going down no matter what! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**4th- Courage**

**5th- Wendy (Returned)**

**6th- Rigby**

**7th- Mac**

**8th- Jake**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**Cajunny 4 life- Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it was lame, boring, or short. Looks like three humans are in the final three for the first time. For the first time in this series, a human will win. **


	18. Drink Up

Drink Up

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! The final four had to climb a pyramid. Mandy beat the competition by getting herself in A Class with invincibility. She did get to choose the loser to be eliminated. Canaan was the one, but he revealed the tiki head, meaning he's still in the game. Mandy then chose Courage to be eliminated. Now we're at the final three mark! Who will be a spectator after this?! Which two will go into the finale?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

**X**

A Class

Mandy- It feels great to be in the final three. 15 contestants down, 2 to go.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- It's either Eddy or Canaan getting eliminated. Better get packing, Canaan.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

C Class

Eddy- It's just us now, huh?

Canaan- Yup, and we're going to the finale.

Eddy- You really think so?

Canaan- Mandy's not going to go to the finale. I won't let that happen.

Eddy- We can work as a team to get to the finale!

Canaan- Exactly!

Eddy- I don't want that witch in the finale.

Canaan- Nobody does!

Canaan and Eddy fist bump.

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- I'm really liking my chances now! We're both going to team up against Mandy to head to the finale. **

**Canaan- I am positive that Mandy's going to lose. Was there anytime somebody like Mandy made it to the finale with two contestants against him or her? I think not. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- (Intercom) Final three, meet up on the deck because today's challenge is here.

Mandy, Eddy, and Canaan got up to the top deck. Michael was there with a table and a few drinks.

Canaan- What's up with the table and drinks?

Michael- Today's challenge will not be in another country. It will be all on this ship.

Eddy- That's a relief! I'm not in the mood to run around for something stupid.

Mandy- And why are you still here?

Eddy- No one asked you!

Michael- Why don't you three take a seat?

Eddy, Canaan, and Mandy took their seats.

Michael- Everybody comfy?

Mandy- Get on with it!

Michael- I have five different kinds of drinks mixed together with others. You each will drink a cup full of this crud until one of you vomit. One to vomit first must get a floaty and jump into the water.

Eddy- A drinking contest.

Michael- Yup!

Mandy- Easy.

Canaan- You're still going down.

Mandy- No, you're going down!

Michael- Here's your first drink.

Michael gave them a glass of dark green liquid.

Eddy- Ugh! What's that?!

Michael- A healthy person's drink, which is blended grass.

Canaan- That's sick!

Michael- Drink up!

The three took their drinks and swallowed the substance.

Mandy- Gross!

Canaan- Don't want to vomit now.

Mandy- Shut it, Canaan!

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Canaan's not getting to me. He's just an idiot that needs to be eliminated. **

**Canaan- The toons that had to deal with this devil during the season deserve a medal.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Seems like you three went through that one easily. Here's your second drink.

Michael gives the three a glass of orange and yellow colored liquid.

Mandy- I'm not even going to ask.

Michael- It's a bunch of different sodas mixed up with some kitchen grease.

Eddy- How do you come up with this stuff?!

Michael- I needed a challenge for you guys.

Canaan- This has to be the worst challenge ever.

Eddy- Same here.

Michael- What are you guys waiting for?

Mandy grabbed her drink and chugged it down. Eddy and Canaan looked at her as she held it in.

Mandy- I'm not going down that easy.

Canaan and Eddy drank their drinks.

Canaan- I think I'm going to be sick!

Eddy- I feel like my lungs are coming out of me.

Michael- Here's your third drink. I mixed mustard in Rigjiuce.

Canaan- Rigjuice?

Michael- Rigby had a stash of this before he was eliminated. So I thought it would be some good use.

Eddy- He drinks this stuff?!

Michael- Yup, and you three will too.

Eddy- Do it for the jawbreakers, Eddy!

Eddy took his drink and gulped down the drink.

Canaan- She's counting on you, dude! Come on!

Canaan took the drink and swallowed it up. Mandy took a few seconds to drink it.

Michael- You guys are pretty tough. Next drink!

Michael gives the three a cup of water.

Eddy- This isn't bad, it's just water.

Michael- Not just any kind of water.

Canaan- What did you do?

Michael- Just took some from the sea. That's some salty water!

Mandy- It beats the other drinks.

Mandy, Eddy, and Canaan drank the water. Still none of them vomited.

Michael- When will one of you vomit?!

Mandy- Just wait till Eddy or Canaan vomit. I don't think they're going to hold for too long.

Canaan- Well, Mandy certainly can't hold it. She's going to be eliminated.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- I don't know why some girl like this is on this kind of fan-fiction. **

**Mandy- Canaan better keep shut before he leaves.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- This next drink will knock you out cold.

Michael gave them a glass of another drink. This time it had a light brown color.

Eddy- It looks sick just looking at it.

Michael- It's gravy.

Mandy- Not that bad.

Canaan- Gulping it down alone is gross.

Eddy- My friend likes gravy. It might not be that bad.

Eddy took the drink and gulped it down without vomiting it out. Mandy and Canaan did the same.

Canaan- My stomach's starting to hurt.

Eddy- Mine too!

Mandy- And that is when one of you vomit because of your weak stomachs.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- My stomach isn't in pain like theirs. Time to rap this up and get into the finale.**

**Canaan- Dude, how can she not feel sick? My stomach's in pain big time! I'm not going to give up, though.**

**Eddy- This is pretty tough. I haven't been this far in the competition. Without Ed and Double D here is getting to me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- The next drink is just a bunch of hot sauce in a cup.

Canaan- That's not good for stomach pain!

Michael- I know it isn't!

Eddy- Mommy!

Mandy got her drink and gulped it down easily.

Canaan- How?!

Mandy- You're going down, Canaan.

Canaan- I'm not letting you get to me!

Canaan took his drink and drank it down. He felt his stomach getting weaker. Eddy took his drink and drank it. He turned red from all the hot sauce going down his throat.

Michael- Next one!

Mandy- This is just pickle juice.

Michael- Yup!

Eddy- I'm going to vomit!

Mandy- Vomit then. Canaan and I don't mind, right?

Canaan- Come on, Eddy! Don't give up.

Eddy and Canaan took their drinks and drank it. Mandy drank her drink and put her arms to her stomach in pain.

Canaan- How do you feel now, Mandy?

Mandy- Nothing to worry about, Canaan.

**Tell Cam**

**Canaan- She's trying to hide her pain. **

**Mandy- I think I hit my limit.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Here's your next one.

Michael gives the three their drink.

Michael- The drink you're about to gulp down are eggs blended together.

Eddy- Raw eggs?!

Michael- Yup!

Eddy- When will this end?!

Mandy- Just vomit and it will be over.

Eddy- I'm not vomiting!

Eddy took the drink and drank it down. Mandy and Canaan drank it down after Eddy.

Michael- You guys are pretty tough, but can you handle this smoothie?!

Eddy- Oh, finally we're getting something good.

Michael handed the three their smoothies.

Mandy- What's in this?

Michael- Well, I went down to the lower deck of the ship to get some cockroaches, spiders, rats, and other insects. I blended them all up to make a nice, gushy smoothie.

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- That's it! I'm out! If Ed were here, he would easily destroy that smoothie.**

**Canaan- There is no way I'm going to drink that! I really don't want to, but I need that money. **

**Mandy- **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Drink up!

Eddy took his smoothie and drank some of it. He held it in and swallowed it.

Eddy- This is gross!

Mandy took the drink and drank all of it. Canaan took the drink and started to drink it. He stopped and vomited it to the floor.

Mandy- Yes!

Eddy- Canaan! No!

Canaan- Did I just vomit?

Mandy- Yes you did.

Canaan- I feel so stupid!

Michael- Here's your floaty, dude.

Canaan- I let her down!

Mandy- Now she's going to hate you for being such a loser.

Canaan- I am not a loser!

Eddy- Take it easy, Canaan. Don't worry about it.

Canaan- Eddy, I want you to eliminate this freak.

Michael- Down to the depth with ya, dude.

Canaan jumped off of the cruise liner.

Canaan- FOR GET YOU, MANDY!

Michael- After many eliminations, we have Eddy and Mandy! Get some sleep because the finale will be next!

Eddy- Get ready to go down, Mandy.

Mandy- You will go down.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- So my enemy is Eddy, huh? Get ready to go down, Eddy. He won't know what hit him when I'm done with him.**

**Eddy- Mandy's here with me?! Seriously?! I happy I'm in the finale, but I hate Mandy!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**3rd- Canaan**

**4th- Courage**

**5th- Wendy**

**6th- Rigby**

**7th- Mac**

**8th- Jake**

**9th- Katz**

**10th- Mordecai**

**11th- Edward**

**12th- Ed**

**13th- Margaret**

**14th- Marceline**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Frankie**

**17th- Bloo**

**18th- Double D**

**Michael- Looks like it's Eddy VS. Mandy! Who do you think is going to win?!**

**Eddy (EENE)**

**Mandy (TGAOBAM)**


	19. End of the Boot

End of the Boot

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon World Cruise! We started off the final three with a big race in Spain! Canaan took an early lead with Mandy and Eddy behind. Mandy messed up Canaan and Eddy to get in the lead. Mandy made it to the other half and popped the tire's of Canaan's car, making him come in last. Eddy VS. Mandy! Who's going to fall?! Who's going to win the $2,000,000?! find out on this chapter of Cartoon World Cruise!**

X

Michael- What's up, everybody?! It's been a crazy season, but in the end two of the eighteen contestants made it to the finale! Eddy, a kid with the plans of cheap scams, and Mandy, the evilest girl in this series. Who's going to win the case of two million dollars?! We'll have to wait and see!

Michael took out an air horn and blew it in the back of a megaphone, making Eddy and Mandy wake up. The two looked at their surroundings. They weren't on the boat anymore.

Mandy- Where are we?

Michael- You two are in the middle of the Colosseum in Rome, Italy.

Eddy- Sweet!

Mandy- Not my kind of finale, but it'll do.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- I knew I was going to get here. I'm not stupid to get my butt kicked off early.**

**Eddy- I'm happy to be here! I'm one more step to those jawbreakers.**

**Mandy- My competition? Well, he's a cocky know it all that won't survive against me.**

**Eddy- What do I think of my competition? She's a devil that needs to lose! **

**Mandy- My time here was alright. What will make it better is the case of money waiting for me at the end of this.**

**Eddy- My time here was great! I wasn't on a losing team, I made it to the merge, and I made it to the finale! **

**Mandy- Another season? I'm not stupid enough to go for another round.**

**Eddy- Another season? Yeah right! Once I win the money, I won't need another season.**

**Mandy- Anything else to say? Get ready to go down, Eddy. **

**Eddy- Anything else I want to say? **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Luckily I found the past contestants and now they're all here rooting for their favorite.

Mandy- Me of course.

Eddy- Yeah right! The one they're rooting for is me.

Michael- Lets see about that.

One side of the Colosseum had a picture of Eddy at the top. Double D, Bloo, Frankie, Patsy, Marceline, Margaret, Ed, Mordecai, Jake, Mac, Rigby, Wendy, Courage, and Canaan were sitting on his side. The other side had a picture of Mandy at the top. Edward and Katz were the only ones sitting on her side.

Canaan- Why would you two be on Mandy's side?

Edward- Mandy knows how to play the game. No mercy for the others!

Katz- We villains have to cheer on a fellow villain.

Edward- You said it!

Katz and Edward high five.

Mandy- I really thought these two were dumb, but they clearly chose the right side.

Wendy- They are dumb for choosing your side!

Edward- Shut up, Wendy! Eddy's going down!

Mandy- You can say that again.

Eddy- I'm not going down without a fight!

Ed- Alright Eddy!

Double D- You can do it, Eddy.

Canaan- Eddy, beat this demon.

Eddy- Oh, I'll beat her.

Michael- Eddy won the poll on my profile with 9 votes.

Edward- How many did Mandy get?

Michael- None!

Marceline- That's priceless!

Canaan- I'm not shocked.

Michael- Looks like Eddy's the fan favorite. You know what happens to reader's favorites?

Eddy- What?

Michael- They usually lose. Look what happened to Katz and Bloo.

Bloo- I lost, but I know Mandy will not win!

Katz- I was cheated out of the money. There was no way I could of lost.

Michael- We'll solve this finale with a finale fight out.

Eddy- Finale fight out?

Michael- Yup! Each player will have a weapon and a shield. That's where you two will fight to the death.

Mandy- We're actually going to kill each other?

Michael- You won't kill each other. The way you will win is by knocking out their weapon and their shield. Winner gets $2,000,000!

Edward- This is a lot better than the last two season finales combined!

Katz- Seeing that the small boy has no chance.

Mordecai- Eddy has a chance, dude.

Rigby- Yeah, don't worry about those losers!

Michael- An oc from Just a Viewer will hand you the weapons. Everybody, meet Lula. Rigby's little sister.

Lula- Glad to be here.

Michael- Would you kindly show the two finalists the different weapons and shields?

Lula- Sure thing!

Lula gets up a menu of weapons and shields as she shows them to the finalist.

Michael- Eddy and Mandy, which weapon do you choose?

Mandy- I choose the mace!

Eddy- Mace?! Are we fighting with real weapons?!

Michael- Yup! Any choice on the shields?

Mandy- I'll just get the squarish one.

Michael- Eddy, your turn.

**Tell Cam**

**Mandy- Baby Eddy is already scared. Ha, I have this in the bag. Get ready to see a new winner.**

**Eddy- We're using real weapons?! There's no way I'm going to win!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Lula handed Mandy the shield and mace.

Eddy- Uh oh.

Michael- What's it going to be, Eddy?

Eddy- Uh, I'll choose the sword.

Michael- Nice choice!

Lula hands Eddy the sword.

Michael- And your shield?

Eddy- I'll choose the circled one.

Lula hands Eddy the shield.

Michael- You guys ready to fight?!

Mandy- Been ready.

Eddy- I'm not that ready.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Dude, they're actually going to fight with real weapons. Hopefully they don't decapitate themselves.**

**Katz- What a fine way for a finale. Seeing Eddy as the weak one, Mandy will take him out easily. **

**Marceline- Eddy has a chance. If he stays strong and doesn't let Mandy win.**

**Edward- Eddy doesn't stand a chance against Mandy. She's going to crush him in a few minutes.**

**Eddy- I'm going to fight with a real weapon?! Mandy's going to crush me if I don't make big moves. Well, this is for the jawbreakers.**

**Mandy- I've came this far and I just need one more loser. There is no way I'm going to let him win. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- When I say go-

Mandy- Just get over with it!

Michael- Alright, just fight!

Mandy threw her sword towards Eddy. Eddy brought up his shield and blocked the attack from Mandy.

Ed- Oh boy! Oh boy!

Ed took out a bag of popcorn and started eating.

Courage- How?!

Edward- Mandy's beating Eddy down there!

Katz- Excellent.

Double D- Don't give up, Eddy!

Eddy dodged the other attacks from Mandy.

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- I'm trying not to lose my weapons! Mandy knows how to use a weapon to kill somebody.**

**Mandy- Eddy has no chance! He can't even lift his shield and sword up. What a loser.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Mandy- Stop umping around and let me hit your weapons out of your stupid, little hands.

Eddy- Man, these things are heavy.

Mandy engaged with another attack to Eddy. Eddy barely blocked it with the shield.

Eddy- I'm tired already!

Mandy- Why don't you just give up and let me have the money?

Eddy- I'm not giving up! I came to the finale.

Mandy- Well, get ready to lose.

Mandy swung her mace again. This time Eddy hit her mace with his sword.

Ed- Alright Eddy!

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Out of nowhere Eddy came and finally fought back! Keep going, Eddy!**

**Mandy- So Eddy finally strengthens up. A bit too late for him.**

**Eddy- I finally got something going. Prepare to get second place, Mandy.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Things are getting serious.

Edward- Beat him, Mandy!

Mandy stuck again, but Eddy pushed her back.

Mandy- You're finally trying to do something.

Eddy- Finally?! I'm trying not to get myself killed!

Mandy- You wouldn't get yourself killed if you just drop your weapon and shield.

Eddy- I'm not losing this!

Mandy ran up and blocked an attack from Eddy. Eddy got up and hit her shield, almost knocking it out of her hands.

Eddy- How do you like me now, Mandy?

Mandy- Lucky hit, moron.

Eddy- Oh, that's it!

Eddy dodged another attack from Mandy.

Mandy- Just lose already!

Eddy- That's not going to make me lose, Mandy. Got to try better than that.

Mandy swung the mace and she hit Eddy's shield out of his grasp.

Canaan-No!

Wendy- No!

Edward- Yes!

Michael- Looks like Eddy only has his sword.

Eddy- Now how am I going to win?

Mandy- Don't even think about winning this, Eddy.

Mandy swung her mace around Eddy's sword. Eddy strengthened his grip and threw the mace out of her hands.

Mordecai- Awesome!

Rigby- Now they only have just one weapon!

Bloo- Beat her, Eddy!

Michael- Mandy has her shield and Eddy has his sword. Whoever loses their weapon here loses the chance at being a millionaire.

Mandy ran up to Eddy with her shield, but Eddy dodged and blocked the attacks from Mandy.

Mandy- I am sick and tired of you!

Mandy pushed Eddy to the ground.

Eddy- That hurt!

Mandy- Get ready to get second place, loser.

Mandy brought her shield up, but Eddy slid over around her and hit the shield out of her hands.

Eddy- Yes!

Mandy- No!

Canaan- Did Eddy just win?

Wendy- No way!

Michael- Eddy won Cartoon World Cruise!

Eddy- I did?!

Ed- Eddy won!

Double D- Way to go, Eddy!

Edward- What?! There was no way Mandy could have lost!

Michael- Here's the case of two million big ones, Eddy.

Michael hands Eddy the case.

Eddy- It feels great to win!

Mandy- I can't believe it.

Michael- Well, believe it.

Eddy- I beat you, Mandy!

Michael- After three seasons Eddy finally won the $2,000,000!

Eddy- I can buy all the jawbreakers I want!

Ed- Jawbreakers!

**X**

**1****st****-Eddy**

**2****nd****- Mandy**

**3****rd****- Canaan**

**4****th****- Courage**

**5****th****- Wendy (Returned) **

**6****th****- Rigby**

**7****th****- Mac**

**8****th****- Jake**

**9****th****- Katz**

**10****th****- Mordecai**

**11****th****- Edward**

**12****th****- Ed**

**13****th****- Margaret**

**14****th****- Marceline**

**15****th****- Patsy**

**16****th****- Frankie**

**17****th****- Bloo**

**18****th****- Double D **


End file.
